A Redhead's Wish
by energy
Summary: a nice little Taishirou and Takori story. The End. last chapter (for now) added. check it out. ~~energy
1. Black House

This is my first Digimon fic, so go easy on me. As some of you may know, Kouchi/Taishirou is my favourite, and since there aren't that many out there, I decided that I'd just have to write my own and maybe others will like it and write one as well. So, that pretty much makes this slash/yaio/shounen-whatever, and if you don't know what that means, you might not want to go further. Don't like it? Oh well. Also, I don't know everything there is to know about Digimon, so don't hate me too much if I mangle good ol' Izzy. Tamers turned me on to it and I've tried to pick up the previous seasons, with limited success. Anyway, here we go.  
  
  
  
Thunder shook the room, vibrating Koushirou slightly on his bed. The room lit up with a lightning flash and then shook again. Koushirou had been in a deep sleep, dreaming rather unpleasant dreams that he was glad to be awoken from.  
  
"Wow. That must have been right overhead." Koushirou crawled to the window and peeked out. He saw torrential rain and nothing else. Koushirou glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost three in the morning. He was thankful that the power hadn't gone out, as it was so apt to do during storms.  
  
Figuring that he'd not get back to sleep anytime soon, and really not wanting to when it came right down to it, Koushirou pulled his computer chair over to the window and after opening the blinds, took a seat. Koushirou pulled a blanket from his bed and wrapped himself in it as he watched the rain beat down on the street and the occasional car drive past.  
  
"That street is how I feel," he told his computer in a very low voice, "empty." he pulled the blanket a little tighter and settled in the chair a bit deeper. The last vestige of his dreams fell from his mind and he relaxed to the sound of the rain beating on the windows. Koushirou's eyes began to become heavy and after about five minutes he began to drift off.  
  
A short while later he was again awoken by the thunder and a face slowly fell out of his mind. A face that he saw nearly everyday and could never get enough of. Then it was gone. Koushirou shivered and pulled his blanket tighter yet. If only…maybe he wouldn't feel so empty, so terribly empty.  
  
He shook his head to clear the thoughts and decided that it would be a good time to get a cup of cocoa. Koushirou migrated into the living room and witnessed the storm from there. During a lightning strike, he looked to the left of him and saw the empty space on the couch. Koushirou rubbed his hand over the spot and wished it filled. The storm continued on, finally abating just before four. The wind blew the clouds over the city and left a relatively clear sky.  
  
A single star comes into view in the sky, its light pulsing in the darkness. "I know this is childish and foolish, but why not?" Koushirou asked the couch and the rest of the furniture. "Starlight, star bright, grant this wish I wish tonight." Koushirou looked at the spot on the couch again and sighed. "Tai…." he whispered.  
  
Ever since they'd really gotten to know each other in their digital adventures, Koushirou had wanted to be around Tai. When they were together, he felt good. When they were apart, he felt empty. As time passed, Koushirou wondered exactly what the feelings meant. He'd finally come to the conclusion that he had feelings for Tai, and also decided that they were completely irrational feelings. Koushirou tried to squelch the feelings, bury them, but they never went away. It was illogical for him to want to be with Tai that way. His logical mind was thrown into a spin whenever they were together.  
  
Eventually, Koushirou had come to accept these feelings, irrational as they were, were a part of him whether he liked it or not. He would live with them, but never say a single thing to anyone, not even Tentomon. These feelings of Koushirou's had made him grow a bit quieter than he used to be, and more reclusive.  
  
No one really seemed to notice, he guessed, putting his change in demeanor to Koushirou's oddness, nothing more. Tentomon had tried to get the root of the problem in the open, but Koushirou had declined to tell his Digimon what the problem was. How could he dare tell the other digi- destined that he was gay? It was simply not possible. Incomprehensible. More importantly, how could he tell Tai? If he took it wrong, as Kou was sure he would, he would be crushed.  
  
Koushirou gathered his blanket around him and headed to the kitchen to wash his mug. He set it in the rack and decided to head back to bed and get a little more sleep before it was time to get up for school. He spared himself one more glance at the star in the sky before he climbed back into bed. Maybe, just maybe, he'd get the courage to speak to Tai about all this. Maybe. Koushirou slipped back into uncomfortable sleep and dreamt about Tai.  
  
  
  
Well, this is the first chapter, more of a prologue than anything. I think it kind of stumbled along, but I just couldn't get it right, so I just went with draft number four. It will get better, I promise. Get ready for a bunch of Koushirou-angst and majorly depressive themes. 


	2. In the Lap of My Tai

Thanks to those of you who stumbled thru the first chapter with me. I know it sucked, first chapters always do, unless you're Stephen King or someone like that (but Black House's first chapter sure did suck tho) anyway, on with the show.  
  
"Koushirou, wake up Koushirou," a rather buggy voice called to him. "You're having a bad dream." claws tried to gently awaken him. Koushirou sat up in bed with a start.  
  
"Tentomon!" he cried out.  
  
"It's okay, Koushirou, it was a dream."  
  
"I hope so." Koushirou pinched himself to make sure he was awake now. The red mark on his arm and the quick shot of pain was all he needed to know he was.  
  
"What was it about, Koushirou?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"I really don't remember," Koushirou fibbed. "I just remember it was unpleasant." Tentomon gave him the Digimon Eyebrow and dropped the subject. Koushirou rarely lied, and never to him, so this must be something that he wasn't ready to talk about yet.  
  
"Well, whatever it was, it's over now. You might as well get up, Koushirou, your alarm clock will be going off shortly."  
  
"Thanks for waking me Tentomon, I don't know if wanted to see what happened to Tai--I mean anymore of my dream. I didn't say that."  
  
"You didn't say Tai? Yes you did. I heard you very clearly."  
  
"Oh man," Koushirou said as he crawled out of bed.  
  
"You were dreaming about Tai again, Koushirou?"  
  
"What do you mean again, Tentomon?"  
  
"You've called out his name a number of times over the past few months while you were sleeping. They never seemed to be happy calls, either, Koushirou. Was something bad happening to Tai?"  
  
"No, actually. Nothing bad happened to Tai." Koushirou wasn't lying about that, completely. He crawled out of bed wishing that his Digimon slept sounder. He left Tentomon in the bedroom while he took a shower and got ready for school.  
  
"I do hope he is alright," Tentomon said quietly as the sound of the water started leaking from the bathroom. "And I wish that he'd not be so secretive."  
  
Koushirou left for school and was haunted by his dream on the way. Just like before, he was in some sort of situation where either he or Tai died. He called out Tai's name as he died in sorrow, as he never told him how he felt. This time it was a car wreck. Tai was close, in the other seat, but it was too late. It was over. He managed to shake a few of the cobwebs out of his mind by the time he arrived at school.  
  
He managed to go through his classes on autopilot today. He barely remembered a single thing of importance that a teacher told him. After school let out he was approached by Sora as he was gathering his things.  
  
"Hey, Koushirou, what was going on today? You didn't seem like yourself at all."  
  
"Well Sora, I was up during the storm this morning and I guess I am just tired. That's all."  
  
"Are you sure Koushirou? Seriously, if something is bothering you, you can tell me, you know."  
  
"I'm sure. I'm just tired. That's all. Watch now, I'll get a good night's sleep and then I'll be as good as new tomorrow. I promise."  
  
"If you aren't, Koushirou, we're going to have a little chat, if you like it or not, got it?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Just wait and see." Koushirou was smiling at her, trying to prove to herself and himself that he was telling the truth.  
  
"Alright. I'll trust you. Anyway, I came to ask you if you wanted to come and hang out with us today. I think we're going to watch a few flicks and drink some cokes, eat a little pizza, you know, nothing much."  
  
"I don't know Sora, I might go home and take a nap."  
  
"Well, if you change your mind, we'll be over at Tai's place. I guess I'll see you later, Koushirou." Sora started walking away. Koushirou's mind raced. He'd be hanging out with Tai around. With Tai. Well, maybe that nap could wait for a while.  
  
"Wait up Sora, I changed my mind," he called to her as he dashed to her side. He nearly knocked her over in his haste. "Sorry about that," he stammered.  
  
"Sure. I almost get thrown to the ground all the time. No big deal. Come on. We don't want to be late."  
  
"Who is picking the movies out, Sora?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think it is Tai and TK." Koushirou groaned at that. "You know what that means, right, Koushirou?"  
  
"Yes I do. It means either shoot-em-up violence if Tai picked them, or cheesy horror if TK picked them. Maybe next time we should pick the movies out." he rolled his eyes as he spoke and Sora laughed at him.  
  
"What would you pick, Koushirou?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. Whatever it would be, it would be better than some of their past picks."  
  
[[A/N: we have banned two friends from ever picking movies for us to watch ever again, much like Tai and TK, they have absolutely no taste. Girl Interrupted. Need I say more? Okay, Soylent Green. There. I'm done now.]]  
  
The two of them reached Tai's place shortly before Tai and TK returned. The whole gang was there, even Joe had put away the books for the afternoon. The two movie boys returned shortly thereafter with a wonderful array of garbage. Of the three selections, only the parody of Night of the Living Dead looked promising [[I love that]].  
  
Places were taken on the couch and chairs, Koushirou practically sitting on top of Sora to sit next to Tai. "What? I like the couch. The chairs get uncomfortable after a while," he said to her, trying not to blush, and failing hard [[us redheads can't hide our emotions very well]]. The first movie was popped in and as the lights dimmed, the sounds of gunfire filled the room. "This was obviously Tai's choice," Koushirou whispered to Sora and they both quietly giggled.  
  
"Quiet, someone's about to die," Tai admonished them, and sure enough, an automatic weapon filled a character with bullets. Tai was pumping his fist and cheering for the good guys, Sora was shaking her head, and Koushirou was busy watching Tai instead of the movie.  
  
"He is wonderful," he thought to himself. "A bundle of something flammable just waiting for a spark," he mused and smiled.  
  
The good guys defeated the evil communist bastards, and Tai cheered as the movie was ending. Pizza was ordered during the break and was hungrily devoured during the second pick, this time TK's. This was actually sort of spooky and more than a few times, Koushirou found himself nearly sitting in Tai's lap when he was scared out of his mind. Koushirou blushed thirty shades of red but thankfully the lights were still out so no one really noticed. "Thank heaven for small favors," he told himself as he moved off of Tai. He didn't watch as much of the movie as he wanted to, half from being afraid, and half for watching Tai.  
  
A short break was taken between numbers two and three, and Koushirou again nearly fought to get his seat back next to Tai. Sora relented, reluctantly, and they settled in to watch the parody. This movie kept them all in stitches throughout. Matt was nearly crying at one point, and Koushirou at another. When it finally ended, they all split up and headed their separate ways.  
  
Koushirou headed home basking in the glow that was Tai. He walked past his mother without even registering her presence. "Koushirou? Are you okay, son?"  
  
He was jolted out of his reveries, "Oh, hello, Mother. I didn't mean to ignore you, I guess I was just wrapped in my thoughts."  
  
"Well, Koushirou, don't get too wrapped up, dinner will be ready in a little while."  
  
"I won't." Koushirou walked on by and closed the door to his room, immediately lost in his thoughts again. "Well, today sure was nice," he said to himself. "I hope I didn't offend Tai by sitting on him during that movie. He sure was engrossed in it, so he might not have even noticed." Koushirou settled onto his bed and lay back with his hands folded behind his head.  
  
"It was nice, but why do I feel this way? I should be attracted to girls, not to Tai. This is so wrong. I don't know why I even bother thinking about it, since he'd never be interested in me, he's Taichi Kamiya, the popular guy, the one that all the girls drool over, just like Sora." Koushirou sat up in a rush and his eyes widened. "She kept trying to sit next to Tai all day, and I kept stealing her seat. Oh wonderful. Now she's likely mad at me since I ruined her chance to get close to Tai, especially during the scary movie."  
  
"Koushirou, I'm sure she's not mad at you," Tentomon replied. Koushirou jumped even higher than when they were at Tai's and the zombie burst through the wall.  
  
"Tentomon! You surprised me."  
  
"I hope I didn't make you download, Koushirou," Tentomon said.  
  
"No, you didn't, but almost. Tentomon, exactly how much of all that did you hear?"  
  
"I heard everything from when your mother told you that dinner would be in a while up to when I surprised you."  
  
"Wonderful. Then I guess you know I like Tai now, right?"  
  
"It would seem so, Koushirou."  
  
"You can't say anything to anyone about that, okay Tentomon?"  
  
"If you say so, Koushirou, but why don't you just tell him?"  
  
"If it were only that easy, Tentomon. Most people don't look too kindly on same-sex relationships, and that is putting it mildly. And besides, he'd never want to be with me."  
  
"Do you know that for sure, Koushirou?"  
  
"No, not definitely, but I'm rather sure. Besides, I can't just walk up to Tai and say that I like him."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"It just wouldn't be proper."  
  
"That is a horrible excuse, Koushirou."  
  
"I know."  
  
A woman's voice calls from the kitchen, "Dinner is ready, Koushirou."  
  
"Okay Mom, I'm coming." he turned to Tentomon, "I'll think up a better excuse later," and headed for dinner. The Digimon sat there and shook his little buggy head at him. 


	3. Oh Boy...

First off, I want to thank my reviewers so far, DigimonYaoi and Sarah-chan. Your encouragement is greatly appreciated. So far everything I've written on FFN has been Harry Potter, and next to Star Wars, Harry Potter is my second obsession. Digimon is closing in on HP fast, tho. Anyway, I was afraid I'd really mess things up, but I guess I'm doing okay so far. Oh, one more thing, go see Attack of the Clones. Yoda. Lightsabre. 'nuff said.  
  
Koushirou picked at his dinner, pretty much rearranging the food into a much more aesthetically pleasing form, but eating very little of it.  
  
"Koushirou, is everything alright?" his mother asked in her normal worried voice.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking too much I guess."  
  
"We've been telling you that for years now, Koushirou," his father joked. Koushirou smiled back thinly.  
  
"May I be excused please? I think I need to go lay down."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, son?"  
  
"Yes Father. I was just up during the night because of the storm, and I've been up all day, so I'm just tired, I guess."  
  
"Go ahead, Koushirou, get some rest. You do look a little peaked. You need to keep your body healthy, with winter coming and all. A tired body is a welcome mat for germs."  
  
"Thanks, Mom." Koushirou got up and carried his plate into the kitchen and cleaned up. He ambled to his room and shut the door. He assumed the flat on his back position and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Did you think of a better excuse at dinner, Koushirou?"  
  
"No Tentomon, I was too busy thinking to think, much less eat." Tentomon was confused at that little comment.  
  
"That made no sense at all, Koushirou, highly illogical."  
  
"I was zoned out for the entire meal. I might as well have held up a big neon sign saying that I'm gay."  
  
"I doubt it was that bad, Koushirou, really. And even if it was, tell me again why it would matter?"  
  
"Well, my parents would likely disown me for one, all my friends would turn on me for two, and I don't think I need to even think about a three."  
  
"I happen to know both your parents and your friends, as you'll remember, I've been around a while now, and I think that neither your parents nor your friends would think a dissenting thought."  
  
"Tentomon, I don't know how I can explain this to make you understand, but a lot of people in the world look on people like me as an abomination, a freak, something to shun. How likely would it be that of all the people in the world, all of my friends and family would not be in that group. The probability of that is astronomical."  
  
"Maybe you don't give them all enough credit. After everything that we've been through, I'd like to believe that they are a bit more open- minded than you are putting them out to be, Koushirou."  
  
"Tentomon, I'd like to believe you, but what if you are wrong? I'd have thrown everything away, everyone I've loved and cared for, over a few simple words. I don't think that I can risk that."  
  
"So it would be better to live a life full of unhappiness, but safety, than a life of happiness and uncertainty?" Koushirou pondered the question for a moment before he answered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really, Koushirou, think what you're saying. You might miss out on the best thing in life because you are afraid to leave your little bubble of comfort, or discomfort as this case may be."  
  
"What if he says no?" Koushirou looked Tentomon directly in his many eyes. The Digimon paused before he answered.  
  
"What if he says yes?" Koushirou rolled over and punched the bed.  
  
"I don't know. I am thinking too much, my brain feels like it's about to crash."  
  
"Then get to sleep. It will be much easier to think things through in the morning when you are clear-headed."  
  
"I think I will. Goodnight, Tentomon." Koushirou started putting on his pajamas.  
  
"Goodnight, Koushirou. May you have peaceful dreams for a change." the Digimon stopped, as if deciding whether or not to continue. "One more thing, Koushirou, before you turn in." Koushirou had finished changing and had just flipped off the light switch.  
  
"What is it Tentomon?"  
  
"Did I turn my back on you when I found out?"  
  
"No." Koushirou replied flatly and in nearly a whisper, and with the lights out, Tentomon couldn't see the expression on Koushirou's face.  
  
Wow. That came out a lot better than I planned. I think it is maybe some of the best stuff I've written. I'd do more, but I'm off to see Star Wars again, so I'll do more later.  
  
energy  
  
"This party is over" --- Mace Windu 


	4. A Mallet or a Chair, Tentomon Ponders...

Koushirou woke the next morning feeling nearly as confused as he did when he went to sleep. A night of unrest had done nothing to clear his mind as he'd hoped. He let out a sigh and rolled over on his back and studied the darkened ceiling.  
  
"Have any breakthroughs in your sleep, Koushirou?" Tentomon asked.  
  
"No Tentomon, not a single thing. If anything, I'm more lost than I was before. The only thing I know for certain that I'm going to do is apologize to Sora for stealing her seat next to Tai during the movies yesterday."  
  
"Well, I guess that doing something is better than nothing, right Koushirou?"  
  
"Maybe. I don't know. Why does this have to happen to me? Why can't I be normal like everyone else?"  
  
"I hate to tell you this, Koushirou, but no one is really normal. Everyone has his or own quirks that makes them different."  
  
"Good point. But that's the thing, Tentomon, I don't want to be different. I want to be just like everyone else. I want to be able to tell the one I love I love her,"  
  
"Or him," Tentomon interrupted.  
  
"Right, and not have to worry about being hit, ostracized, or anything else. I just want to be able to do it. But since I'm the way I am, I can't really do that now, can I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tentomon, if it were only that easy." Koushirou sat up. "I need to start getting ready. I'll see you in a bit." Koushirou started for the bathroom to get a shower, leaving Tentomon in the bedroom deciding on what to hit Koushirou with to knock some sense into him. A mallet was looking very good. Or maybe a chair. Tentomon sighed and rolled his buggy eyes.  
  
In the shower, Koushirou started to relax while the water fell on him. "Why am I like this?" he asked no one. "why can't I be like everybody else?" He stood there and let the water wash his feelings away. He started to cry after a minute, surprising himself completely. Streams of tears joined the water making its way down the drain. He stood there until he cried himself out, and then turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He left the bathroom and returned to his room.  
  
"Are you okay Koushirou? Your eyes are very red."  
  
"Oh, I'm fine Tentomon, I just got some shampoo in them. I wasn't being very careful," Koushirou lied. He hated lying, but to Tentomon above all.  
  
"Oh, that probably didn't feel very good. If someone didn't know better, they'd think you were crying. You would think that shampoo makers would make their products safer." Tentomon has a way of saying things that makes it very difficult for Koushirou to judge sometimes, and this was one of those times. He might have been telling Koushirou that he knew that he was full of crap, but he wasn't quite sure.  
  
Koushirou got dressed and headed for the door, not in the mood for breakfast, definitely not in the mood for his inquisitive parents this morning. He was burying himself in his warm coat when his mother called out to him.  
  
"Koushirou, you've not had breakfast this morning. Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"Not really Mother, plus I'm getting to school a little bit early so I can help Tai out with his math. He's having a rough time." he just lied again, to his mother.  
  
"That is very sweet of you dear, always thinking about your friends. Are you sure I can't make you a piece of toast or something before you go?"  
  
"I'm sure. I'll be fine. I'll see you later, Mom." Tai stepped out the door and closed it behind him. He leaned against it and closed his eyes for a moment, thinking.  
  
"If I could only quit thinking about my friends, especially Tai, everything would be just fine," he whispered. He pulled up his hood and started off. He shifted the book bag on his shoulder to a more comfortable position and stuffed his hands in his pockets and let his mind break its tether.  
  
"Hey Izumi, wait up! Koushirou, hey, are you deaf?" a voice called out.  
  
"Huh?" Koushirou turned around to see another bundled form running to him. "Tai?" he called.  
  
"No, I'm definitely not Tai, sorry," the voice called. The figure pulled the hood back.  
  
"Oh, TK, sorry. I was sort of spaced out there, I guess."  
  
"No problem. I saw you walk by and you looked sort of sad and lonely, so I thought that you might need a bit of company."  
  
"I look that bad?" Koushirou asked, a bit startled.  
  
"Not that bad, but I can read people sometimes. You just didn't look like yourself. Mind if I walk with you, Koushirou?"  
  
"No, not at all. I could use the company, actually. It might keep my mind from floating so far away."  
  
"Great. Then it's decided. Let's go. The sooner we get there, the better." The two walked in silence for a moment when TK burst out. "So Koushirou, what did you think of the movies that me and Tai picked out yesterday?" Koushirou fought the urge to correct the grammar and just replied normally instead, leaving the grammar to the teachers.  
  
"Well, the first one was pure Tai. Guns and violence. The second was pretty scary-"  
  
"I know! I was scared a few times, but it got you worse! I looked around once and it looked like you were clinging to Tai for dear life." Koushirou swallowed very hard and took a breath and changed the topic to the third movie before TK could say more.  
  
"The third one was hysterical. "I want a tuna sandwich!! It was great." TK wholeheartedly agreed. They laughed about a few of the horrible lines in the movie for a block or two. [[A/N--if you ever get to see the parody of Night of the Living Dead, watch it. It IS hysterical. I've seen it a good two dozen times and I still laugh like an idiot through most of it. Anyway…]]  
  
"So, Koushirou, what's bothering you?" TK asked from nowhere.  
  
"What makes you think that something's bothering me, TK?"  
  
"Well, like I said, I can read people quite easily, and you look like you're laughing on the outside, but dying on the inside. So come on, what's up? You can tell me."  
  
"Something is bothering me, but I don't want to talk about it right now, TK. Maybe later."  
  
"Come on Koushirou, I won't tell anyone, and it will probably do you good."  
  
"Not now, TK, but I promise that when I do want to talk about it, you'll be the first one I will tell," Koushirou told him.  
  
"You better. If I hear it from Sora first, I'll be a little upset." Koushirou winced just a little when TK mentioned her name, remembering that he needed to talk to her about yesterday.  
  
"Digi-Destined's honor." TK saw the way Koushirou looked when he mentioned Sora's name, and try as he might, he couldn't stop the gears from whirling away.  
  
"Alright, let's hurry up. My toes are cold." They walked on, TK doing most of the talking and Koushirou nodding and answering in the right places and actually speaking now and then. Finally, the school rose up in front of them, the warm presence calling out to them. "See you later, TK."  
  
"Yeah, later on, Koushirou." They went their separate ways, Koushirou went to the lockers to stow his coat, and TK to meet up with a few classmates. Koushirou was selecting the books he'd need for the first few classes when he heard a familiar voice from down the hall. He looked over and saw Tai and Sora walking down the hallway, laughing.  
  
"Hey, Koushirou, how you doing?" Tai asked him as they were drawing near.  
  
"I've been better," he replied. "Good morning, Sora. May I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure thing Koushirou, what is it you want?"  
  
"Alone please, Tai, if you don't mind?" Koushirou asked in a real hopeful voice.  
  
"Sure, I'll see you two later on, alright?" They waved him on and it was just the two of them.  
  
"So what's up?" Sora asked him.  
  
"I feel like I need to apologize for yesterday, Sora." She was looking at him with a very questioning expression. He was also feeling worse about it since he saw the two of them walk up together.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Well, I kept on stealing your seat yesterday during the movies." He paused, trying to figure out how to continue without saying too much. "I didn't realize until later that you might be trying to sit next to Tai, because, well, you know."  
  
"Koushirou, I have no idea what you're talking about. Why did I want to sit next to Tai?"  
  
"Because, you um, like him?" Sora didn't answer, she just stood there. Koushirou thought that she was mad now, and was about to try to apologize for apologizing, when her mouth gave a little twitch and she began to laugh. Laugh her head off might be a better way to put it.  
  
"You, you thought that, I wanted to sit next to Tai because, I like him?!" she managed to get out between brays of laughter. "Oh, Koushirou, no. I don't think I could ever like Tai like that. He is like a brother. Nothing more." she was laughing so hard that she put both hands on his shoulders and had her head hung over.  
  
"Oh," was all Koushirou could get out, he was smiling however. "So I guess I didn't have to apologize after all, then."  
  
"Not a bit, Koushirou. All I was going to do was scare him during the horror flick, but I don't think I needed to, he looked scared enough as it was. You too, actually. You looked like you were about to bug out of your skin at a few points, hanging on to him."  
  
"Ah, I wasn't that scared," Koushirou tried to calm his emotions when she mentioned him climbing Tai like the Empire State Building. He ran a hand back through his hair.  
  
"Sure you weren't, Koushirou, of course not. You climb all over Tai all the time. Sure. Come on now, or we'll be late for homeroom." Koushirou shut his locker and fell into step beside her. He was sweating bullets now, hoping that she wouldn't bring anything else up about him and Tai, and his hopes were answered. They talked about the parody instead, laughing about it instead of Koushirou. He wiped his brow. That was close.  
  
By the time they'd made it to homeroom his blush had receded, and he walked in only feeling a little warm, which wasn't all that unwanted since the walk to school was so chilly.  
  
  
  
More to come soon. I have to decide how things are going to go. I have two ideas, one short and simple, the other more complicated and angst-y and darker. Both will have a happy ending, but I'm not sure yet which one I'll do. Any suggestions???? Leave a review. 


	5. Truth is a Whisper

Alright, I'm back. After a few days of wracking my brain trying to decide which way to take this and which character, TK or Sora, to use as my foil. (Okay, fine. So I spent a few days seeing star wars repeatedly, sue me…) I was struck with inspiration at work today. TK won out over Sora.  
  
Oddly enough, I seem to get inspired in three main places, 1) in the shower, 2) at work, or 3) in Florida. I need to be inspired in Florida more often… okay now, get on with it, energy…  
  
Nine, I think I will have to agree with you- I like Kou-chan too much to go easy on him…  
  
"You climb all over Tai all the time," Sora had told him just a few minutes before. That line continually echoed in his mind, causing its own cascade of thoughts to start falling.  
  
On one hand, he surely wished that he could climb all over Tai all the time, holding him, running a hand through Tai's unruly hair, simply being near him. On the other, he wished that these feelings would go away, leave him, make him stop questioning everything about himself, making him feel 'wrong'.  
  
Koushirou sighed and laid his head on his hands on the desk. "Dammit, why me?" he asked himself. "This just isn't fair." Homeroom ended and everyone left to go to first class. Koushirou went into autopilot mode and remained there until the end of classes that day.  
  
He stepped out of the school and started making his way home. "Hey Koushirou, wait up." TK was calling to him again. Koushirou turned around to wait for him.  
  
"You know, you might want to dig the potatoes out of your ears, Koushirou, or are you trying to ignore me?"  
  
"What are you talking about, TK?"  
  
"I was calling your name out the minute you left school. Where are you sometimes, Kou-chan?"  
  
"In my own prison, I think," Koushirou told him, leaving TK to wonder what he was saying.  
  
"Would you like to try that again, in layman's terms this time please?"  
  
"I'm in my mind, trying to figure things out, and I'm doing very poorly."  
  
"Is this the same something that you were pondering this morning?"  
  
"The same. I'm no closer to figuring it out now than I was hours ago."  
  
"You know, I do have a few brain cells that I could apply to the problem, whatever it might be," TK told him, trying to get him to open up.  
  
"I appreciate the offer, TK, I really do, but this is something that I have to work on myself."  
  
"Remember the Digi-Destined's honor thing, Kou-chan, don't try to forget about that."  
  
"I'm sure you won't let me, TK, so I won't." The two boys parted ways; TK bouncing his way home, while Koushirou slowed to nearly a crawl and moped home. His mother was out when he arrived, so he entered the apartment and flopped on the couch. A low buzzing announced Tentomon's arrival.  
  
"Hello, Koushirou, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Lousy, Tentomon, but thanks for asking."  
  
"Still unsure of your plan of action?"  
  
"Exactly. Every time I think I've figured something out, another thing pops up and puts me back where I was, if not further back."  
  
"Koushirou, I wish I could digivolve and defeat your problem. I really do. I hate seeing you this, it hurts me."  
  
"I'm sorry Tentomon, I don't want to hurt you, but I am lost as to what to do."  
  
"Koushirou, all you need to do is tell him. If not Tai, tell someone. Anyone. Your mom for example."  
  
"No way! The last thing that I want is for her to know!"  
  
"And why not? She is a very caring and loving human being."  
  
"Right, but she is my mother. That would be like, like, I don't know, just definitely not good."  
  
"I will never understand humans. Digital things are so much simpler, either a '0' or a '1'. Humans, you are anywhere from the '0' to infinite and back again." Tentomon sighed.  
  
"Sometimes I wish it was like that myself, cut and dried, no grey area. Oh well, not in this world. I'm going to do my homework now."  
  
"Enjoy yourself, Koushirou. I'm going to take a little rest now myself."  
  
"See you after while, Tentomon," Koushirou called as he left the room.  
  
"Maybe you'll find an answer in one of your books, Koushirou," Tentomon said to himself, "as it seems you'll never find one anywhere else."  
  
Koushirou stayed in his room until dinner and then returned almost immediately after. He said a total of fifteen words at the table, most of them either 'please' or 'thank you'. Tentomon tried to talk to him, but had little success. It seemed that Koushirou was falling a bit further into his own personal black hole every passing hour. Tentomon gave up and left Koushirou to himself. Kou turned in to bed not long before eleven and was plagued by restless sleep the entire night.  
  
In his dreams, he had just told someone about his feelings. That person told someone else, and so on, the information passing on like a virus. Everyone he knew and had ever met knew about him and they were all taunting him. Horrible names spilled from their lips and stung him terribly. Koushirou tossed and turned and nearly fell out of bed. He awoke as they were chasing him down a narrow alley with chants of 'freak' and similar things. Koushirou lay on his back staring at the ceiling a long time before sleep came for him again.  
  
The next four days were nearly carbon copies of each other. In the morning Koushirou would skip breakfast and walk to school with TK. TK would try to get Koushirou to open up about whatever it was that was bothering him. Koushirou would gently push him off and they'd arrive at school. The day would pass slowly, each class giving Koushirou another hour to drive himself crazy. He'd walk home, usually with TK again. Tentomon would do his best, and then Koushirou would go to bed. The only things that changed were the clothes and the food at meals.  
  
The fifth day started out the same, but thankfully changed after school was out. Koushirou had been looking worse and worse everyday this week, everyone could see that. Koushirou told everyone that he'd not been sleeping well, which was obvious, but would never say why. TK watched as Koushirou slowly spiraled down, helpless to do anything about it. Finally, the boy had had enough.  
  
He and Koushirou had left school together and then parted their separate ways. TK stopped and watched as Koushirou hung his head and made his way home. "Oh no, this stops today." TK went home, but wasn't planning on staying for very long.  
  
Koushirou made it home in a reasonable time and was greeted by his mother as he walked through the door. "Hello, Koushirou. How was school today?"  
  
"It was fine. A little on the boring side I guess."  
  
"Are you hungry? I've got a plate of snacks in the kitchen I just made a few minutes ago."  
  
"Maybe in a little while Mom. I'm going to go and start my homework. I'll come out and get them in a bit."  
  
"Alright dear. Are you feeling okay, Koushirou? You don't look very well."  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just tired these days."  
  
"Ah yes, you're growing so fast, that your body is wearing itself out." She smiled and looked off in the distance for a few seconds.  
  
"Are you okay, Mom?"  
  
"Oh, Koushirou, I was just thinking back to when you were so little and I could hold you in one arm. Now here you are in front of me, grown so. It seems like just yesterday." Mrs. Izumi shed a tear or two.  
  
"Don't cry, Mom. I'm sorry I grew up," Koushirou said, trying to keep another tear from falling.  
  
"Oh, don't be silly. It's just sometimes you look back and reminisce and get lost in the memories. Go on now, do your homework, my wonderful child."  
  
Koushirou blushed a little and walked on past her. As he closed the door a thought crossed his mind before he could squash it and ruined the warm fuzzy feeling he had going. "Would she feel the same if she knew?" With the moment smashed, Koushirou sat down at his desk and began the work.  
  
He was about midway through his math when there was a knock on his door. He turned as was about to call out when the door opened and in stepped TK with a plate full of cookies. "Hello, TK," Koushirou said.  
  
"Hi Koushirou. Your mother said you might want some of these so I decided to bring them to you. They are quite delicious." TK closed the door behind him and walked over to Koushirou's desk and set the plate down. He then sat on the bed near Koushirou and looked at him, munching on a cookie all the while. Koushirou took one himself and they enjoyed a cookie together.  
  
"Alright TK, I'm sure you didn't come all the way over here to bring me cookies, so what's up?"  
  
"Nice and direct, I like that. Since you asked, here it is. Koushirou, you look like crap right now. You've been miserable for the last few months, heck, maybe even longer, but the last two weeks have been even worse. I've watched as you physically deteriorate a little more each and every day."  
  
"Like I told you before, TK, I've had a lot on my mind and I've not been sleeping very good either. Those two things don't add up to roses or anything."  
  
"Right. You've told me that many a' time and then you get worse. Kou-chan, something has to give, and it has to give now. What is eating you?"  
  
"TK, I don't feel comfortable discussing it yet. Maybe a little later on I can, but not right now."  
  
"Sorry, Koushirou, but that answer is unacceptable. I am going to sit here until you decide to open up." To emphasize this, TK lay back on the bed and made himself quite comfortable.  
  
Koushirou was very mixed up inside right now. Part of him was screaming to tell TK what was on his mind, but the other part was urging restraint. He looked at TK for a minute and then lowered his head resignedly. "Okay."  
  
TK sat up and got back on the edge of the bed. Koushirou looked like he had no idea where to start. "Just start talking, Koushirou," TK told him.  
  
"This is very hard for me to say, TK." Koushirou started talking before he knew it. "This has been eating me up inside for a long time now." TK was listening intently. Koushirou had lowered his head and seemed to be talking to his lap.  
  
"I like someone. I like this person a lot actually, and have for a while." Koushirou stopped again. TK filled the silence almost immediately after.  
  
"It's Sora isn't it? Is it?"  
  
"No, actually it isn't." This sort of threw TK for a second.  
  
"Who then?" Koushirou was utterly silent. "Kou-chan? Who?"  
  
"Taichi." The room was profoundly silent, neither boy saying a word. Koushirou looked up to see the utter shock on TK's face. He took it as disgust and looked back into his lap. TK finally blinked.  
  
"You're disgusted aren't you? You are. I'll show you out." Koushirou got up and was starting to cry as he made his way to the door. TK jumped up right behind him.  
  
"Koushirou, turn around." Koushirou did, not sure of what would happen next, maybe a punch, who knew. When he did, TK hugged him so tight he thought he'd burst. "I'm not disgusted at all, Kou-chan. Why'd you ever think that?"  
  
"Because I'm gay. That's why."  
  
"You're gay. So what? I don't feel any different about you than I did a minute ago, and I never will." Koushirou hugged him back.  
  
"Thank you, TK, you have no idea what that means to me."  
  
"I can only begin to imagine." Koushirou was softly weeping into TK's shoulder. "Easy with the faucets there, Koushirou, I already took a bath today."  
  
"I'm sorry, TK, I wasn't expecting to cry over this. This is just such a huge relief."  
  
"So you've told no one?"  
  
"Not a soul, except Tentomon."  
  
"I feel honored, Kou-chan, really I do. I know that this wasn't easy for you."  
  
"It was a lot easier than I'd ever imagined, TK, you can believe that."  
  
"What do you say we go and get a bite to eat, and we can talk more, if you want to."  
  
Koushirou pulled away from TK and nodded his head in agreement. "Sounds good. Let's go." They left and Koushirou grabbed his coat from the hall closet. "Mom, TK and I are going to go out and get a bite to eat, alright?"  
  
"Sure dear, just don't stay out too late, it gets so bitterly cold now."  
  
"I'll get him back before too long, Mrs. Izumi, don't worry."  
  
"Thank you TK. You two boys take care." Koushirou and TK zipped up and headed out the door.  
  
  
  
This is getting better by the chapter I think. And I'll pour a bit of my life out here; this chapter was loosely based on my own life experience. I'll let you guess whether I was Koushirou or TK. Anyway, look for more in the near future, and keep those reviews coming. Nothing inflates an ego like reviews, good or bad. 


	6. Living

Hey, I'm back with chapter six. Yippee. Anyway, before I go any further, thanks to Clear Skies, Sarah-chan, queenrandom, Nine, and Quantum Weather Butterfly. Your kind words are really appreciated. It shouldn't be too much longer before Tai enters the picture, Clear Skies, maybe this chapter, likely the next one. Still want to know if I was Kou-chan or TK? I'll put it at the end. And now without further adieu, chapter six. Oh, one more thing, I just downloaded a bit of evolution from Digimon Frontier (the next season which I believe is now showing in Japan) and it looks awesome!!! I love my tamers and my Tai and Koushirou, but this looks great!! Okay, now on with chapter six…  
  
The two boys arrived at Friday's (I know there aren't Friday's in japan, but I love Friday's at night so that's where they are…) and got a table back in an alcove. After the coats were removed, they sat down and looked over the menus.  
  
"So Koushirou, how long have you liked Tai, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"I guess that it's been for a good two years now. Ever since our adventures in the digital world."  
  
"Wow. And you've been hurting this whole time?"  
  
"I've been hurting longer, technically."  
  
"What do you mean?" TK asked him, puzzled.  
  
"Well, I've known that I was this way now for many years. I've never wanted to like a girl that way, if you know what I mean."  
  
"I understand. I just can't see how you've kept this inside for so long, Koushirou. I can't imagine the pain you've been through. How come you never said anything before now?"  
  
Koushirou didn't answer right away, taking a second or two to organize his thoughts. "This will likely sound weird, but there are two reasons. One, I decided that the pain I was going through was nothing to what I'd go through if everyone knew. The second one, and this one you probably won't understand is that I felt that I was supposed to suffer for having these feelings." Koushirou looked at TK's face and could see that he didn't understand it. "People have always said that it is wrong to be like this, this way, you know? Everywhere you go, people put gay people down." Koushirou stopped talking as the waitress came up and took a drink order. When she left he started again.  
  
"I guess I bought into the idea that it was wrong and I was feeling bad as a punishment."  
  
TK looked at him with the most caring face in the world. "Kou-chan, it is definitely not wrong, you need to understand that." The waitress set down their beverages and walked away, telling them that she'd be back in a few minutes for their orders. "People are so stupid, you know, if they'd only stop and think for a minute before they opened their mouths, this world would be a much better place."  
  
"That is exactly why I never told anyone before you today and Tentomon a few days ago. I am already enough of a misfit and I don't need another stigma added to me right now."  
  
"Koushirou, you know that none of the DigiDestined would ever let anything happen to you, right?"  
  
"That is what I believe, yes."  
  
"Then you know that you suffered that long needlessly."  
  
"You might be right, but I saw it as penance, not plain suffering."  
  
"You don't see it that way now, do you?"  
  
"No. I've accepted that I am the way am."  
  
"Well, I guess that is a start. Now, let's order," TK said as the waitress came around again.  
  
Their food came out in record time and the chat returned to the issue at hand. "Okay, so what are you going to do about all this, Koushirou?" TK asked with his mouth half full of quesadilla [[yumm!!]]  
  
Koushirou politely waited until he was finished chewing before he answered. "Do about what?"  
  
"Do about you liking Tai, of course."  
  
"Well I can't just walk up to him and say, 'hey Tai, I'm gay and I like you.' I don't think that would go over too great."  
  
"What if it did?"  
  
"Please TK, get real. Life isn't that easy."  
  
"Then I guess we need to think of something, don't we?"  
  
"We?" Koushirou said between bites.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm going to help you get to the end of all this, just so you know."  
  
"I don't really have a choice in the matter, do I, TK?"  
  
"Hmmm…no, I guess you don't." The rest of their meals was TK spouting off one grand idea after another, and Koushirou shooting them all down, a few times with a huge blush on his face and an exclamation of 'No Way!'. They finished their meals and when the waitress laid their checks on the table Koushirou took them both.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" TK asked.  
  
"I'm buying your dinner. It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me today."  
  
"All I did was listen and then make you blush a few times, Koushirou, you don't have to do that."  
  
"Yes, I do. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be right back." Koushirou got up and went to pay, leaving TK to shake his head. He had to get Tai and Koushirou together, somehow, but the million dollar question was 'what chance is it that Taichi Kamiya, soccer star, is gay?'.  
  
Koushirou returned and they bundled up for the return trek home. TK insisted on walking Koushirou all the way to his door and then declined an invitation for a ride home from Mr. Izumi. Koushirou shut the door as he left, feeling good for the first time in ages. His parents noticed it too.  
  
"You look a lot better than you did a while ago, Koushirou. Are you feeling better?" his mom asked him.  
  
"Oh yes. Much better. I guess that being out with TK was what the doctor ordered."  
  
"Well I'm glad to see you are alive again, son," his father told him as Koushirou walked past. "You had a good meal, I hope?"  
  
"Oh yes. Very delicious. Now if you two will excuse me, I have some work to finish up."  
  
"Koushirou, you do know that there is no school tomorrow, right?" his father asked.  
  
"I know," was Koushirou's reply as he walked into his room and shut the door.  
  
"Maybe he has plans tomorrow," Mrs. Izumi told her husband.  
  
"Those kind of plans?"  
  
"He was beaming when he came back in, and he is about that age, dear."  
  
"She better be a nice girl," Mr. Izumi said.  
  
Koushirou sat on the bed and he was smiling. Tentomon hadn't seen a smile from him in ages. "Did you tell TK, Koushirou? You must have because you look better than you have in a long time."  
  
"Yes, I told him, Tentomon. I thought it would be a lot harder and it was as simple as trigonometry."  
  
"Wonderful, Koushirou, now what are you going to do next?"  
  
"Well, I don't know yet. TK gave me quite a few interesting ideas, but most of them include rope or chocolate syrup." Tentomon gave Koushirou the world's biggest questioning look.  
  
"Nevermind, Tentomon. Let's just leave it at 'I don't know' for now." Koushirou opened his books and started his remaining homework in much higher spirits than before. He finished everything at a quarter after ten and decided that it was bed time, since he'd not had a decent night's sleep in many moons. Koushirou slept the sleep of kings, not bothered by a single dream that night.  
  
His sleep was finally interrupted the next morning by the persistent ringing of his cell phone. He turned over in his bed and reached out for the phone. On the fourth ring he picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Koushirou, it's TK, you awake yet?"  
  
"I am now. What time is it?"  
  
"It's a quarter after nine. Now get up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have a plan," TK answered….  
  
  
  
This is shorter than I planned on, but I promise that there will be no more boring talk about being gay. I've said my piece as has Koushirou. Now, next time, we'll find what TK's plan is, it can't be good, can it? And we'll see Tai, and hear him talk. Hooray.  
  
Oh, and I was Koushirou, in case you care. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
energy 


	7. Chocolate Syrup, Part 2

Koushirou rolled on his back and shifted his phone to the other ear. "You have a plan, TK? Should I expect anything about speedos and horseback riding?"  
  
"Oh no, Koushirou, this is a good idea."  
  
"Oh, sure," Koushirou said, not quite believing TK for the moment. "Go on, do tell."  
  
"Okay, this is the plan. All right, first off, we're going to see a movie today."  
  
"Who is 'we'?"  
  
"You, me, and Tai, of course. Who'd you expect? The Easter bunny?"  
  
Koushirou's mind raced for a second, jumping to conclusions. "Tell me that you didn't tell Tai already. Please tell me that, TK."  
  
"No, I didn't Kou-chan. That isn't for me to do. What I did was get us together for the afternoon and then the night."  
  
"Just exactly how long is this movie, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, only about two hours. After that, we're going to have a sleepover at my house. Then you can do what you need to do."  
  
"I don't know if I can do it that quickly, TK, seriously."  
  
"I'll be there to help you along."  
  
"Great." Koushirou was nonplussed about TK 'helping'. "So I guess that Tai already agreed to this, right?"  
  
"He sure did, last night, to be exact. He seems really excited about it."  
  
"Last night?!? You called him last night?"  
  
"Sure did. About five minutes after I got home. We talked for a while about all sorts of things and then I asked him."  
  
"What if I said that I couldn't make it?"  
  
"Oh please, Koushirou. I knew that you wouldn't miss this for the world. Besides, there is no school today or tomorrow and I know for a fact you've already finished your homework, so there is no reason for you not to come."  
  
"It's a good thing you're a friend, TK, or else I might have to kill you."  
  
"I know. The movie is at three, so you have a while to get some more beauty sleep if you need it, Kou-chan." Koushirou put a hand to his forehead and shook his head, grinning like the Cheshire cat all the while.  
  
"What are we seeing? Did Arnold Swartzenegger put out another Rambo movie?"  
  
"First off, Sylvester Stallone was Rambo and Arnold was the Terminator, and second we are seeing the new Star Wars." Koushirou was now excited, as he had been anticipating the new movie for about three years, more precisely since he walked out of Episode One.  
  
"I hope you already got tickets, because it's supposed to be sold out, being opening week and all."  
  
"Yep. I ordered tickets last night as well. It's all taken care of. All you have to do is show up at the theatre at about two thirty. Can you handle that, Kou-chan?"  
  
"I guess I don't have much choice do I, TK?"  
  
"Not really. Just don't be late. I don't want to sit all the way in the front."  
  
"I'll be there. Can I hang up now, or are there more surprises that you plan on dropping on me?"  
  
"Oh, that's all for now. Just wait for tonight. I'll see you later, Koushirou." with that TK hung and Koushirou did the same, grinning and debating between killing and thanking TK. It was a toss up, that was for sure.  
  
He decided that it would be best if he went back to sleep for a few more hours since he might be up for a while tonight. He knocked on wood, hoping that he would be up 'very' late. He set his alarm for noon and rolled back over into slumber.  
  
Noon came around quickly and Koushirou jumped out of bed. He had to get ready for the movie! He hesitated to call it a date for two reasons, one, because TK would be there, and two, because Tai might not see things like Koushirou did. He took a quick shower and then spent the next hour agonizing over what to wear. Should he dress up and look really good? No! that might give it away. Koushirou was throwing clothes everywhere, burying Tentomon who was trying his hardest to give good fashion advice.  
  
"You know, Tentomon, I never thought I would ever actually say these words, but I wish Mimi were here now."  
  
"I know, Koushirou, she does have such a vast fashion knowledge, far superior to my own. And yours, I guess."  
  
"Tell me about it." He dug into the pile of clothes and uncovered Tentomon. Finally Koushirou decided on an orange shirt and a pair of khaki pants. He also decided that his yellow gloves would complete the perfect outfit. The next Herculean task was trying to do something with his hair. Koushirou finally settled on the topiary look and took a deep breath, trying to comprehend how it had taken him nearly two hours to get ready to go see a movie. Well, it was with Tai, but two hours? He felt like a girl, taking that long. [[[don't hit me, please!!! I'm sure that not ALL girls take two hours to get ready!!!]]]  
  
It was time to leave for the theatre, so Koushirou bundled up and was wished luck by Tentomon as he headed for the door.  
  
"Thanks Tentomon, I think I'll need it." Koushirou nearly tripped out the door in his haste.  
  
He arrived at the theatre just after two thirty, and was surprised to see both TK and Tai standing outside. He ran over to them.  
  
"You finally made it, Koushirou. I was getting a little worried."  
  
"Hey Koushirou, are you ready for the movie?" Tai asked him.  
  
Koushirou felt like his knees turned into a strange putty-like substance, making him nearly incapable of standing upright. "Oh yeah, I'm ready," he somehow managed to say. He then turned to TK, "I'm sorry TK, did you say something?"  
  
"No, not a word." He motioned Tai in and as he fell in line with Koushirou, he whispered, "Easy lover-boy. Don't drool on the merchandise." he grinned at Koushirou and they walked through the door.  
  
They found their seats, right in the middle, right behind the foot rail [[[the absolute perfect place to see a movie]]] and TK made sure that Koushirou sat between him and Tai. After nearly half an hour of previews, which they did a great running commentary on, the movie started. The fans all cheered as the words began scrolling along the screen [[[I got goosebumps when that happened. Does that make me a loser? Anyway…]]]  
  
Try as he might, Koushirou couldn't pay attention to the movie. Unless there were lightsabres on the screen, he kept glancing at Tai. He stole a peek here and there, always looking away whenever Tai would start to glance his way. And the best part of it all, in Koushirou's mind anyway, was the fact that Tai put his leg next to Koushirou's. He wasn't sure if it was an intentional thing or not, but Koushirou put his a bit closer.  
  
The movie ended and they were left feeling stunned, having to wait another three years for the next part. They got up and Koushirou was sad to see the warmth from Tai's leg go. Once they were out in the lot, Tai started swinging an imaginary lightsabre around, battling TK. Koushirou grinned at the two of them, acting like five year olds.  
  
"Alright, Darth TK, surrender and let's get lunch," Tai said, swinging high.  
  
"Never, Obi-Tai Kenobi, I'll never surrender," TK answered, blocking Tai's thrust.  
  
"You two aren't Jedi yet, so let's eat," Koushirou said after his stomach rumbled. He realized that he'd spent all day getting ready and skipped breakfast and lunch.  
  
"Fine, I give up, for now," TK said, shutting down his lightsabre. "Come on, lunch is this way." The three boys took off for a quick burger.  
  
All during lunch the boys discussed the movie, TK wisely being quiet and letting the other two do most of the talking. Every time Tai was talking TK watched Koushirou focus on him like he was the only thing in the entire world. It was really kind of cute, he decided. "May the Force be with Koushirou tonight," he thought. The way things were looking, he might not need it. TK was pretty sure he saw Tai glancing at Koushirou almost as much as the other way around.  
  
"Alright guys, now I guess we go by your places and grab your overnight stuff. Tai, you live closer, so we'll go there first," TK said and the three got up and headed for the door. The trip to the Kamiya's took little time, as Tai just tossed any old thing in a bag. they were there for maybe ten minutes and they were off to the Izumi's.  
  
They stepped inside and were greeted by Koushirou's mother, who of course offered them snacks. Tai took a handful, TK took two and Koushirou politely turned them down. They walked back to his room and the first thing that Tai said was "Jeez, Koushirou, did everything come out of your closet?" Tai turned a light shade of pink and immediately followed that up with "It looks like your closet exploded." TK was almost rolling with laughter on the inside.  
  
"Oh yeah, tonight will be fun," he told himself. Tai and Koushirou traded guilty looks, ones that read I-shouldn't-think-about-it-like-that.  
  
"Okay, Koushirou, this is the part where you grab your pj's and we leave," TK said as the two boys looked embarrassedly at each other.  
  
"Right. Just give me one minute." Koushirou grabbed his pack and dug in the pile of clothes for the right set of pajamas. He stuffed them into the bag and they were off.  
  
They arrived at TK's in about fifteen minutes and by that time the sun was going down and it was starting to get chilly. As they walked in, the only sound they heard was Patamon coming to greet them. After they said hello to the Digimon, Koushirou asked TK, "Hey TK, where's your mother at?"  
  
"Oh, she is working out of town tonight. She'll be back sometime tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Oh, well that's nice," Tai said. "No adults around tonight. Not that we'd be doing anything that they'd frown upon or anything," Tai said, getting flustered. TK's eyes were grinning widely.  
  
"Oh yeah, I think I need to give only a small push and this ball will be rolling along smoothly.  
  
The boys settled into a couple of hours of Playstationing and then Tai's stomach announced that it was dinner time.  
  
"I agree with your stomach, Tai. I'm starving," TK said. "I'll order the pizza."  
  
"Pizza?" Koushirou asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, whenever my mom is out of town, I get pizza. Her treat for making me stay home alone." There were no arguments and the pizza was there before another game could be completed. The pizza was gone in almost no time, too. They relaxed on the couch and flipped the tv on, settling on sports for the moment. Tai was engrossed in the hockey game and TK spoke to Koushirou.  
  
"Hey Koushirou, I think this is going to work."  
  
"Really?" Koushirou answered, not quite sure. They turned their attention back to the game, where they watched the Red Wings defeat the Avalanche in overtime [[[GO Wings!!]]] It was late when the game was over, and they all were sitting on the couch in silence.  
  
"Hey Koushirou, why don't you come in the kitchen with me and help me make some ice cream sundaes for dessert."  
  
"Um, okay." They headed off for the kitchen and began the creation of sundaes.  
  
"Hey Tai, do you want chocolate syrup on yours?" TK called, enjoying the blush on Koushirou as he obviously thought about a few of TK's wilder plans. An affirmative answered and they set to work.  
  
"Kou-chan, would you want me in there with you, or should I take an extended bathroom break?"  
  
"Honestly TK, I don't know if I'd have the courage if you weren't in there."  
  
"Well then, I'll sit in the corner and be your moral support."  
  
"Thanks. I think I'll need it."  
  
"I don't know, I think it'll go better than you expect. And besides, if you get frightened, just imagine Tai in his underpants."  
  
Koushirou grinned so broadly that it had to have hurt. "I don't think that will help me to focus on the matter at hand, TK," he said, blushing profusely.  
  
They finished the desserts and took them back in the living room, Koushirou giving Tai his sundae. They devoured them while watching the ending of some horrible chick flick. TK refused to change it, claiming that he liked that one. Tai and Koushirou gave him bemused glances.  
  
"Alright, I'm getting out of these clothes," TK said, getting up to change. "Both of you can take a room and change if you like." he motioned to the bathroom and a spare room as he went back to his bedroom. Shortly all three boys were in their pajamas and sitting around the living room.  
  
Koushirou was dreading the coming moments, all that he knew and trusted was on the line here. Everything. They sat around chit chatting idly for a little while when TK threw Koushirou 'the glance'. Koushirou swallowed hard and nodded back. TK tried to sink as far back into the chair as he could and be unobservable.  
  
"Hey Tai?" Koushirou said to Tai.  
  
"Yeah, Koushirou? What is it?"  
  
Koushirou pulled at the neck of his shirt as if it had suddenly gotten about forty degrees warmer in the room. A quick glance to TK and then he continued. "Can I tell you something, Tai?"  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not, Koushirou. Go ahead." TK wasn't sure, but he thought he heard a bit of anticipation in Tai's voice.  
  
"Um, well, I don't know exactly how to say this,"  
  
"Just move your mouth and make the words fall out, Koushirou," Tai told him.  
  
"Well, it's not that I can't say it, it's just that I can't say it."  
  
"Huh?" Tai replied. Koushirou glanced TK's way and read his eyes. "go on, dammit," they read.  
  
"What I mean is that, well, I guess there is no simple way to say this, so I'll just say it." Another pull at the collar. "Tai, I like you. I've liked you now for a long time. I just had to tell you. I hope you're not mad at me or hate me or anything like that."  
  
Tai sat there with his mouth open, looking like a fish out of water. His mind was reeling.  
  
"Oh, I knew I shouldn't have done this. I'm sorry Tai, you hate me." Koushirou started to get up. "I'll just pack my things and I'll be out of here in five minutes."  
  
"Now wait just a minute, Koushirou, I don't remember ever saying I hate you. So why don't you sit back down for a while." Tai was smiling warmly at him. Koushirou did just that, and as unobtrusively as possible, TK raised his fist and pumped it twice.  
  
  
  
Yeah!!!!!! They're together!!! I was going to be mean and have Tai be a jackass, but I couldn't do it. I love Kou too much to do that. Hope you all enjoyed this. It's far from over, so don't go away. And queenrandom, you need to stay out of my head. Quit reading my mind. Don't get your hopes up for a lemon, because I don't write those. I find they sully the story. I do hope you'll keep reading and reviewing tho!!!!  
  
energy 


	8. TK Doesn't Smoke, Does He?

I love you guys. Nothing makes me feel better than people enjoying my work. I've written a number of Harry Potter stories before this, but this is by far my favorite. Shameless plug here- - - if you like Harry/Ron, Harry/Colin, Ron/Seamus, check them out (oh, and Neville/Seamus) Today, I have decided that my second favorite digi-pairing has to be Kazu and Kenta. I'll have to write one of those soon… and if I have to wait two more weeks to see if that bitch Jeri caused Beelzemon to be erased I'll go mad (p.s. I hate the fact that Jeri draws breath.) anyway….  
  
  
  
"Now wait just a minute, Koushirou, I don't remember ever saying I hate you. So why don't you sit back down for a while." Tai was smiling warmly at him. Koushirou did just that, and as unobtrusively as possible, TK raised his fist and pumped it twice.  
  
Saying that Koushirou was surprised would be the largest understatement in the history of the world. He was all prepared for the worst, of course, so when Tai told him to sit back down he felt like he could dance on clouds. "So you mean that you don't despise me?"  
  
"Pretty much. In fact, the complete opposite. I like you a lot, Koushirou, I've just never had the courage to say it before."  
  
Koushirou's head was spinning like a top. Here he was, the world's most depressive and angst-ridden boy, spilling his heart to who he thought was the epitome of courage and bravery, and Tai was more scared than he was. All Koushirou could say at the moment was "Wow."  
  
"Wow what, Koushirou? Wow that I could like you? I don't see how that is such a far off thing."  
  
"No Tai, it's just that you are the brave one and everything," Koushirou started talking but trailed off.  
  
"Well, I might be brave sometimes, but when it comes to things like this, I don't know how to act, much less even speak."  
  
Koushirou was looking Tai square in the face, and Tai was looking back. TK decided that he should probably go and clean up the dishes in the kitchen now, and leave these two alone. He got out of his chair and walked behind the two boys and entered the kitchen. He was just turning on the water when they started talking again. Try as he might, he couldn't help but turn the water down to a trickle and listen.  
  
"I wish I could have told you long ago, Tai, but I was so very scared that everything and anything might go wrong. I've ached for these last few years, hoping that someday I'd be able to get the courage up to face my fears and tell you how I felt."  
  
"Well Koushirou, you did and I'm so glad. I felt the same way pretty much ever since we got back from the digital world. I thought I'd go mad if I didn't say anything, but I was also afraid."  
  
"Funny that two scared-y cats like us finally got together, huh, Tai?"  
  
"Without a doubt."  
  
TK listened in to another few minutes of banter, all the while washing and drying the dishes they'd used earlier that evening. He kept fighting the urge to go and watch and listen a little better and had been doing a rather fine job. He was alright until the last plate had been dried and set in the cabinet. He could no longer control himself and he just had to peek around the corner.  
  
"Tai, I've wanted to do this for so long now, would you mind if I, I um…" Koushirou said and looked at Tai with his dreamy eyes. TK heard that as he stuck his head around the corner and he saw Koushirou move a little closer to Tai on the floor.  
  
"Do what, Kou-chan?" Tai asked, somehow oblivious to what Koushirou wanted to do.  
  
TK smacked his forehead lightly and rolled his eyes. 'He wants to kiss you, you fool," TK thought to himself. "Jeez, should I draw you a picture, Tai? Wanna buy a vowel?" he thought and leaned into wall, getting comfortable.  
  
"Tai, I want to uh, well, I'll show you." Koushirou moved in close as possible and looked at Tai like he was the only thing in the world now. Koushirou turned his head slightly to the right and placed his lips on Tai's.  
  
'Yessss!!!!' TK said to himself as he watched. 'They're so cute together.'  
  
Koushirou started the kiss and Tai tentatively responded, then with vigor. They remained locked together for a good twenty seconds and were finally forced to break the kiss for a lack of oxygen.  
  
"Prodigious!" Koushirou said once it was over. Had TK been sitting in a chair, he'd have fallen out of it, he started laughing so hard, barely keeping silent. Who else would call a kiss 'prodigious' other than Kou- chan?  
  
"If I'd have known it was to be that good, I surely wouldn't have waited all these years, Kou-chan," Tai said.  
  
"I know. Just think of everything we missed out on. We do have a lot of ground to make up, so…" Koushirou put his hand on Tai's chin, marveling at the smoothness of the skin and kissed him again. Tai was smiling all during the kiss. TK watched them for a moment or two more then made his appearance known when he walked back into the living room.  
  
"Alright you two, I think 'I' need a cigarette after all that."  
  
"TK, you uh, you saw that?" Tai stammered.  
  
"Um, no. Well maybe. Yes I did." TK looked like he was about to burst with excitement. "I tried, but I couldn't resist being a voyeur. I couldn't help it, it's in my genes."  
  
"So I guess you're alright with all this right, TK?" Tai asked him, hopeful.  
  
"Of course I am, Taichi. Why else would I get you and Kou-chan over here and then leave you two alone? Well, sort of alone anyway."  
  
"Thanks TK. I don't think I'd have ever been able to do it otherwise," Koushirou said to TK, his eyes filled with happiness and gratefulness.  
  
"Bah, what are friends for?" He asked them. Before anyone could answer, a high voice called out from the back room.  
  
"Can I come out now, TK?"  
  
"Sure Patamon, come on." Patamon flew out and saw the two boys sitting close, Tai holding one of Koushirou's hands in his own.  
  
"I take it your plan was a success, TK?" Patamon asked him.  
  
"Plan?" Tai asked.  
  
"TK's been talking about it all day, Taichi. He told me that he was going to get you two together tonight if it killed him," Patamon told him.  
  
Tai looked at Koushirou. "I take it you were in on this too, Kou- chan?"  
  
"Only since this morning. You're not mad are you Taichi?"  
  
"Not a bit. If it weren't for TK here, I'd be spending the night thinking about you at home. Now I get to sit here and look at you and hold your hand," Tai trailed off, losing his train of thought when Kou looked at him like he was.  
  
The four of them sat around and talked until the wee hours of the morning, Patamon dropping off somewhere around midnight. Tai fell asleep leaning his head on Koushirou's chest with Koushirou stroking his hair.  
  
"Was it as hard as you thought it would be, Kou-chan?" TK asked Koushirou in a quiet voice.  
  
"Yes and no. Starting was the hardest, but once I got going, all I had to do was let my heart talk instead of my mind."  
  
"I'm so glad you're happy, Kou-chan. I hated seeing you like that. It hurt me to see you hurt that way. I knew I had to do something, and since I couldn't reach in and take the hurt out, I had to help a different way."  
  
"Thank you, TK, I don't know if I can ever repay you for this."  
  
"You already have, Koushirou. Just seeing you smile again is payment enough."  
  
Koushirou yawned deeply and was about to say something when TK put a finger to Koushirou's lips. "Sleep now. See if you don't have good dreams for a change, Kou." Koushirou smiled at him and closed his eyes.  
  
"I know I will, TK." Koushirou said as he yawned again, this time he couldn't fight the sandman any longer and fell into the realm of dreams, untroubled for the first time in ages.  
  
TK sat and looked at the two of them for a few moments. He had a huge fuzzy feeling at the pit of his stomach, all warm and nice. He drew a blanket over them and settled into his sleeping bag, his own dreams beginning.  
  
  
  
Hooray!! They kissed. I could see it in my mind so clearly. Two people, both scared to show their true feelings, finally the dam bursting and the torrent flooding their brains. I hope that worked for everyone. Again, thanks everyone--QWB, Clear Skies, queenrandom, Sarah-chan!!!!! Keep writing as long a review as you like queen, I love to read them, and I promise I'll read your story here shortly.  
  
Now, onto the TK thing. Don't look for a Takari here. Sorry. Also no Takimi (?) Mimakeru (?) YUK. Daikeru, well, let me just say that is a VERY distinct possibility. Takori (Tacody) is another….what do you guys think??? I think Tacody might be cuter, and I won't make cody (I don't like the name Iori, so don't ever expect to see him typed as such again) eight or nine, but a little older, so it won't be as creepy. Well, it's bedtime now, so leave me some reviews by the time I get up!!! You all rock!!  
  
energy 


	9. The Morning After....and the Afternoon A...

Ah, I'm back for another chapter. I'm in such a wonderful mood it's not fair to the rest of you. I just got back from seeing the Goo Goo Dolls in concert and they were so very awesome. I've seen a ton of bands live and the show tonight is in the top five easily, right there with Hootie, Korn/Rob Zombie, Jo Dee Messina, and Lifehouse/Everclear. (rather eclectic, huh?) if you get a chance to see them, jump on it. I got goosebumps when I heard the first notes of Black Balloon (which I've got on repeat right now) and you know when you really get into a song, like it is a part of you? Well, that's how it was. Incredible.  
  
Okay, next topic. queenrandom, I'm only partially insane, so don't worry. I do love reading your reviews because they make me smile and sometimes nearly fall out of my chair laughing. Just one thing. Quit digging around in my mind. Don't make me get a stick… You're off on the TK/Cody thing, but the other was just too weird. I think you'll enjoy this though, the way I see it in my mind makes me want to lose a tear or two (I'm such a big wuss) I might use the camping trip later on though, I do like that little scenario. And what do you mean if I went to your school…? I guess I missed something there. Anyway, write whatever type of reviews you like, I love reading all of them!!  
  
Okay, topic three, sort of a mini rant. Why the hell can Jeri be a tamer and I can't? I don't want to hear, 'well energy, she is a cartoon character and you're not' because that is not acceptable. Even Susie is better than her. Hell, even Mako (?) and what ever his sister's name is are better. And if she got Beelzemon erased, she'd do best to stay in the D-reaper. (I think I've already said that before)  
  
Now, onto chapter nine. Enjoy, kiddos.  
  
TK awoke the next morning to the sound of snoring. He rubbed the eye buggers away and looked at the source of the sound. Tai. Like that was a surprise. The digi-destined never needed an alarm clock with him around. TK looked at the two of them on the couch, in absolute peace. Koushirou was laying against the corner of the couch with Tai resting his head on his chest. One of Koushirou's arms was draped around Tai in a very cute protective way.  
  
TK grinned and thought to himself that getting the two of them together for the smiles on their faces right now would get him a little bit of good karma. Looking at the clock he saw that it was after ten and he was starving. Time to make breakfast and start getting ready for his game this afternoon. He stretched out one final time and jumped to his feet.  
  
TK had been frying bacon and was bent over getting a pan out of the lower cabinet to cook eggs in when he was surprised by a voice from behind him.  
  
"TK, I can't thank you enough for what you did yesterday." It was Tai. After TK got control of himself again and checked to see if he wet himself, he answered Tai.  
  
"Tai, if you ever do that again, I will do something so horrible that I don't even want to think of it right now. But, you're welcome. It was the least I could do. It worked out even better than I'd hoped for."  
  
"I just want to ask you this one question, alright, TK?"  
  
"Sure Tai, ask away."  
  
"Did you know I was gay before you came up with this plan of yours, or was it an accident?"  
  
"Well, if I said I had absolutely no idea I'd be lying to you. Like I told Koushirou awhile ago, I'm a lot more perceptive than most people would ever imagine. I had an idea or two." Tai looked a bit unsettled at the answer, so TK continued. "Don't go and check above your head for a floating rainbow or anything because it isn't obvious."  
  
"How then?"  
  
"Body language, expressions, language, unconscious clues. Things like that. A trained eye knows what to look for." TK started breaking eggs and was humming a little song.  
  
Tai started to ask TK a question, one that seemed important, but his stomach rumbled while the thought was forming and the thought was lost like a life boat in a tsunami.  
  
"I take it you want some bacon and eggs, huh?" TK said, giggling at the tremendous noise.  
  
"Oh yeah. As long as you don't put tofu in it and try to pass it off as real food."  
  
"No way, Tai. This is gourmet here. No tofu. Would you like some potato juice with your eggs?" TK was laughing now, the escapade with the various juices at Tai's house was well known amongst the digi-destined. (I watched that part again today for inspiration, FYI)  
  
"Have any beef jerky juice instead TK?" [[[A/N: GROSS]]]  
  
"Yeah, in the fridge right next to the glass of bird vomit." The two of them passed the remaining few minutes until breakfast was ready with TK humming and Tai attempting to sing the words to 'Slide' and doing a horrible job.  
  
"Okay, Menudo, go wake up sleeping beauty and let's eat." Tai looked all too happy to oblige. "And don't take too long."  
  
The two came into the little dining area as TK was muttering something about a firehose. The food was passed out and TK and Koushirou ate conservatively while Tai went for the dump truck approach.  
  
"So guys, what are the plans for today?" TK asked the two boys midway through the meal.  
  
"Honestly, I have no idea as of right now," Koushirou proclaimed. Tai only shrugged as he devoured another piece of pig. "What about you, TK?"  
  
"I have a basketball game today at one and that is all that is on my agenda," TK told them.  
  
"Hey Tai, want to go to TK's game?" Koushirou asked Tai. Once again Tai didn't answer but nodded affirmatively. "You wouldn't mind would you?" he asked TK.  
  
"Not at all. This is a very important game, it will help determine the seeding in the upcoming tournament, so we need all the support we can get."  
  
"You guys will win right?" Tai asked, finally taking a moment to breathe and be part of the conversation.  
  
"Hopefully. The winner today will be seeded either second or third, and I'd definitely rather be second than third."  
  
"How much of a difference is it, TK?" Koushirou asked, not really knowing a whole lot about sports in general.  
  
"Well, let me put it this way. If we win today, we won't face the best team until the final game, the championship. But if we lose, we'll see them before that, and likely won't make it to the finals."  
  
"Are they that much better than you guys, TK?" Koushirou asked, quite concerned for his friend.  
  
"Sort of. We never play well against them. In the four games we played versus them, we were blown out twice, lost bad once, and stole a victory the last time."  
  
"How bad?" Tai asked. [[[only Tai would ask that, right?]]]  
  
"We lost the three games by a combined 81 points. We won by two in our victory. It was a last second three that somehow found the bottom of the net." TK looked dreamily as he was obviously remembering the victory.  
  
"Did you hit the shot, TK?" Koushirou wondered.  
  
"I wish, Kou. I had a whopping six points in the game. I rode the bench with foul trouble for most of the second half after shooting like a blind donkey in the first half."  
  
Tai started to make some lame joke about donkeys but was silenced by a soft kick from Koushirou. "Thank you Koushirou, I appreciate that," TK told him. Koushirou smiled. Tai half smirked.  
  
The boys finished up and they all pitched in to help with the pans and plates from breakfast. Once the dishes were completed the boys sat around for a little while and then TK announced that he was going to grab a shower and change.  
  
"Now don't do anything too raunchy on the couch, it's still new," he laughed as he made his way to the bathroom. Both Tai and Koushirou blushed fourteen shades of crimson at that comment. They looked at each other and laughed as well.  
  
TK returned a short while later and examined the furniture in the room closely. "Well I guess you two were at least moderately behaved while I was away," he said. "Everything seems to be in one piece."  
  
"We just sat here and talked and watched tv, TK, that's it," Koushirou said, turning red again in embarrassment.  
  
"Alright. I believe you, I believe you. Now, if you want, the shower is yours. I'd suggest one to you especially, Tai." TK said as he sat down.  
  
"Fine. Since TK thinks you stink, you go first Tai," Koushirou said and then glanced at the clock. "You'd better hurry too, we don't have all day."  
  
"I'm going, I'm going." Tai grumbled off to the bathroom. He returned and then Koushirou made his trip. Once the three digi-destined were cleaned, preened, and ready to go, TK grabbed his gym bag and they made their way out.  
  
It was too cold now to walk all the way there so they took the bus instead. After a ride with some of the oddest people in the real world, they got off the bus and walked the two blocks to the gym. The air smelled like snow, and by the time the three of them made it to the doors there were a few stray snowflakes falling.  
  
The gym was still mostly empty since it was still almost an hour till the game started. It seemed that so far most of the people here were the players and the coaches.  
  
"I'm sorry to have gotten you two down here so early, but I didn't even think about it."  
  
"That's okay, TK, at least we can get good seats to watch you guys win," Koushirou said.  
  
"I hope you're right, get good seats, that is. Of course we'll win. That's not even an issue."  
  
"How good is this team you'll be playing, TK?"  
  
"They're not too bad, but we've had their number this year. We've beat them each time, but the last game was real close. We went ice cold and nearly lost it at the end. Don't expect that today, though. I'll see you guys a little later." TK was looking energized.  
  
"Good luck, TK," Tai told him as TK was walking over to where his other teammates were. TK gave him the thumbs up sign. Tai and Koushirou went over to the stands and settled in in the first row, right at the mid- court line.  
  
They got comfortable and started people watching, commenting on some of the parents and other spectators. The other team was then the topic of conversation, then back to TK's team. When they looked back over, they noticed that TK had gotten a Discman out of his bag and was listening to music of some sort, likely in an attempt to get himself even more hyped up than he already was. The rest of the team was joking around and beginning to do a few stretches, but mostly joking around.  
  
"What do you suppose he's listening to, Tai?" Koushirou asked him.  
  
"Honestly, I have no idea. Barney?"  
  
"I seriously doubt that. I'd say something kind of peppy. Backstreet Boys?"  
  
"Barney is way more serious an answer than Backstreet Boys, Koushirou."  
  
"I guess we'll just have to find out later on," Koushirou stated the obvious nicely.  
  
[[[just for the record, TK was listening to Nine Inch Nails' album 'Broken'. Why you ask? Well, silly, because that is what I listen to before every game, especially 'Wish' and  
  
'Happiness in Slavery'. Wanna get hyped up? That's the way to go. anyway]]]  
  
The stands were starting to fill up now. Tip-off was only about fifteen minutes away. TK had shed the headphones and was now tying his shoes up, obviously bouncing in his chair. The team took the floor and started the shoot-around.  
  
"Hello Koushirou, Taichi," a small voice said, startling the two boys. They turned to the right and saw Cody standing before them, wrapped in a parka.  
  
"Well hello, Cody. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to watch TK's game. Would it be alright if I sat with you two?"  
  
"Not at all, Cody." Koushirou patted an empty spot next to him and motioned for Cody to sit down.  
  
"This is going to be an exciting game. They almost lost the last time they played this team," Cody told them.  
  
"You've come to some of TK's other games, I take it?" Koushirou asked him.  
  
"I've been to nearly all of them. I like to watch him play; he makes it look so easy."  
  
"From what I've heard from his brother, he is rather good," Tai said.  
  
"Oh, he is. Just watch, Taichi." Cody said. All three boys turned their attention to the floor. TK shot from the free throw line and it was a complete brick. Cody grinned. "That was just practice." TK got the ball again and shot a picture perfect straight-away three. Cody looked at Tai. "See?"  
  
"This should be good, Cody." Koushirou said. The timer slowly made its way to zero and it was time for the tip. As they all lined up, TK glanced their way and waved at the three of them and they returned his wave with their own. The game started with TK's team, the Pistons, having the ball. The first quarter went by quickly, as did TK's team's points. After one quarter, the Pistons were up 34-28.  
  
The second quarter started off opposite the first, with TK playing like a blind donkey again, apparently with oven mitts on this time. The only 'bright' spot was Cody's exclamation after TK was obviously fouled but no call was made. Energy that they'd never before seen flowed from Cody like a burst dam.  
  
"How was that not a foul?" he screamed. "Hey ref, put your glasses back on!" those and a dozen other things flew from his mouth so quickly that it made Koushirou and Tai blush and grin.  
  
"I take it Cody likes basketball, Tai," Koushirou whispered.  
  
"Obviously."  
  
The second quarter ended with TK's team down by 19, 59-40. During the break, the coach was ranting and raving, hemming and hawing, stomping up and down the sideline, asking his players were their heads were.  
  
"Six points!!" He yelled. "We scored six points in twelve minutes. I hope you can do better than that in the next half, or else we lose and don't get the number two seed." The coach stormed over to his clipboard, trying to figure something out.  
  
"Things aren't going very well, are they, Cody?" Koushirou asked the boy, who now seemed shell-shocked.  
  
"No, definitely not. He's not played this bad in a long time."  
  
"And from what his brother told me, the Pistons go the way TK goes; if he plays good they win, and if not, they lose," Tai said.  
  
"That sums it nicely, Taichi," Cody told him, still sad about the first half.  
  
TK was sitting on the bench trying to figure out what went wrong out there. After that horrible no-call, his game disappeared. He'd not scored since the beginning of the second period, six points total. He'd tossed the ball away a half dozen times, all in all played his worst game ever. He glanced over at the stands and saw the faces on his friends. Koushirou and Tai looked surprised and a little shocked, but Cody… Cody looked like someone had crushed his spirits with a ten ton weight.  
  
The look on Cody's face inspired him like nothing else could have, not even a pep-talk from Michael Jordan could have done more. Newly determined to win this game, not only for himself and his team, but for Cody, he stood up and called the team over for a huddle. The words exchanged were drowned out by the buzzing of the clock and the cheering of the opposing fans, but they likely weren't poetry.  
  
Needless to say, the next 24 minutes were some of the best of TK's life. One trip down the court he'd look at Cody and then score for him. On the next trip, he'd throw a no-look pass for an easy score.  
  
"That is the TK that I usually see," Cody told the other two during a timeout.  
  
"Whatever happened at halftime sure changed him," Tai exclaimed. Midway through the fourth quarter the Pistons were only down by 7, having slowly gnawed away at the lead. Cody and the others were standing in the last few minutes, scared to sit or look away, fearing they'd miss something amazing from TK.  
  
Under fifteen seconds to go, Pistons down two. Timeout, Pistons. Play resumes. TK brings the ball across mid-court and looks to pass inside. Inside it goes. Two good looks are blocked and the ball is tipped out front.  
  
TK looks at the stands and in slow motion sees the group's hopes nearly extinguished. TK then glances at the clock and sees there are two seconds left and they're still losing. The ball makes its way to him, still in slow motion. He catches it and takes a quick glance at Cody and launches their final shot. The gym is silent while the ball is in the air. The buzzer goes off and the ball falls into the bottom of the net.  
  
All at once the crowd goes berserk. TK is mobbed by his team and the other digi-destined at half-court, all of them jumping up and down in disbelief. TK picked up the jumping and squealing Cody in one arm and raised the other in celebration. The crowd eventually died down, but it took quite a while.  
  
  
  
I hope I didn't bore anyone with the b-ball centered chapter, but it is a part of the story now, but won't be as heavy in future episodes. In case you couldn't tell, this is now a Takody (or a Takori, if I want to do it correctly and avoid the FFN yaoi police) but it won't happen quite that fast. We have to get to that bridge before we blow it up, my friends… oh, and Cody is 12 in this story, so it isn't as creepy as it would normally might be. He's still small though, just a small 12 year old. 


	10. Oh no..........

Chemistry exam? Bah… trivial. Back in 'Nam, we would have loved to have had a chemistry exam to take our mind off the bullets and whatnot.  
  
o-kay, that just sort of fell on the computer, and I like it just enough not to delete it. Anyway I'm glad I could make your day a bit better, Clear Skies. I write for you. And you are lucky-- at least your muse lets you sleep at semi-normal times. My muse, whose name is Seamus, usually gets me inspired at 2:30 or so in the morning. Well, it's not that bad since I am a big ol' night owl. I usually get something posted at about 6 am, Eastern time and sometimes it gets reviewed before I turn in. I enjoy that. One more thing about Lucy, tell her to quit sending all those porn emails. They get old quick. (ha) now I'll talk a while longer before I start writing.  
  
Well, this has been a banner day for good ol' energy. #1) I got my new apartment today!!! I can move out of the ghetto now!!! Yeah! The only bad thing is that I'll be updating only sporadically between now and when I get everything settled.  
  
"Sure you will," Seamus says… "You know as well as I do that you'll type away the nights instead of unpacking your stuff." He's right, but I WILL have to take at least a few nights off. "Right…." shut up!!  
  
#2) in the banner day department-- I finally got a friend to take over running our Saturday night role-playing thing, so I can have a bit more free time to do other things. "So you can type more fanfics, you mean…" Seamus, shut up. He's right again. I've been running either dungeons and dragons or star wars now for the past two plus years and it's wearing on me….once again, HOORAY!!! You rock, buddy of mine!  
  
#3)the last banner day thing-- I just have to say how wonderful waiting tables is. Where else can you work five hours and leave with almost 180$ in your pocket, plus an hourly wage??? Nothing better than serving a bunch of drunk country boys in a western bar and grill….needless to say, that will buy a bit of new housewarming supplies.  
  
Now I promise this is the last little thing before I start-- thank you again for all your reviews. This is only chapter ten and I already have half as many reviews for this as I do for my 34 chapter Harry Potter monster. You guys rock!!!! All of you. Now before I lose my train of thought completely, I'll start the movie…..  
  
  
  
The crowd finally settled back down and the gathering around TK and the rest quit their manic jumping. TK looked up at the scoreboard and could barely believe it.  
  
"You won, TK!! You won!" Cody was speaking to TK, still held by the waist in his one arm, so he was now almost as tall as every one else. Truthfully, he was a little bit taller than Koushirou, but at this moment he didn't care.  
  
"I know. I can't believe it."  
  
"I don't know what got into you in the second half, TK, but bring it to our final games before the playoffs," the coach said as he slapped TK on the back. Not hard of course, but the usual sports slap.  
  
"I don't know what it was either, but I'll do my best to bring it, you can believe that." The coach walked off, still shaking his head in disbelief, much like the other team. They were sitting on their bench with their heads hung low.  
  
"Unbelievable." Tai said. "Do you know your stats for the game?"  
  
"Honestly I don't," TK told him.  
  
"Well, can you say almost a triple-double?"  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously," Tai told him. "31 points, almost all in the second half, 14 assists, and 8 rebounds. There are players in the pros who would kill for those numbers, TK."  
  
"I'm not that great, Tai. Besides, we didn't really win anything today, just a better seeding."  
  
"Well," Koushirou spoke up, "You might not have won anything, but you played one heck of a game."  
  
"I concur," Cody told him.  
  
"Thanks you guys. Now if you don't mind waiting, I'd like to grab a quick shower before we leave because I have been sweating just a little bit." Another grand understatement. The only dry part on him was the shoulders straps of his jersey.  
  
"Sure. We'll wait for you TK." TK left them standing around mid court and he gathered his things and went to de-stink himself  
  
"Do you know how many more games he has left until the playoffs, Cody?" Koushirou asked him.  
  
"Three games before the playoffs begin in early December. I so hope that he can keep that up. He was spectacular."  
  
"I think we should come and watch the games, what do you think, Tai?" Koushirou asked.  
  
"I think that would be a wonderful idea, Kou-chan."  
  
"Great. I know that TK would love seeing you two here. Maybe you brought him luck."  
  
"Hope so." They stood around and discussed some of the finer points of the game while they waited for TK to return. During the wait Cody picked up a stray ball and started shooting around, not hitting but three shots out of a million.  
  
"Maybe you should have TK give you a lesson or two, Cody," Tai said.  
  
"Maybe I should, Taichi. He could show me a lot, I'm sure."  
  
  
  
OKAY! Do not read too much into that, you sick minded gutter dwellers. Anyway….  
  
TK returned and the group dispersed after a bus ride home. Koushirou walked into his house and he looked like he was glowing. Any more and he might set off the smoke detector.  
  
"Have a good time, Koushirou?" His mother asked him while he was hanging his jacket up.  
  
"Oh it was great. We had the sleepover at TK's last night and then Tai, Cody and I went to TK's basketball game today."  
  
"Did he win?" Koushirou's father asked.  
  
"Oh, did they ever. It was a spectacular game." Koushirou started to describe the highlights of the game but ended up telling almost every single detail he remembered. His mother zoned out a quarter of the way through [[typical non-sports loving mom, ne?]] while his father was hanging on every word Koushirou spoke.  
  
"….And then the ball came out to him and he put it up and won the game." Koushirou was jittering as he recalled the emotions of the end of the game.  
  
"What a game. Makes me think back to the old days," his father said as he put a hand on his chin and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling, obviously remembering his own glory days.  
  
"You played ball in school? I never knew that!" Koushirou was excited by that news. His mother, however, was smiling broadly.  
  
"You father was the trainer in his 'old days', Koushirou. He never played."  
  
"I could have, but my bum knee kept me sidelined."  
  
"Right, dear. Now why don't you take your bum knee and take the trash out. Dinner will be ready shortly. You should wash up, Koushirou, you look a little dirty."  
  
"I'll be fine, Mom, I promise. I'll wash my hands though, just for you."  
  
"Thank you dear. Now, my other dear, get the garbage out."  
  
"I'm going," Koushirou's father exclaimed, faking exasperation as he picked the trash up and headed out the door. Koushirou and his mother shared a laugh at his expense and then Koushirou headed to clean up and then to his room.  
  
"Hello, Koushirou, how did everything go last night?" Tentomon asked him as he shut the door behind him.  
  
"Better than I could have ever imagined, Tentomon. I don't know if I can describe it to you."  
  
"If it has any discreet details you can not tell me and I'll be perfectly happy."  
  
"No, nothing like that happened, Tentomon," Koushirou had a dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing happened yet, right Koushirou?"  
  
"Correct as usual, Tentomon. Yet. I hope."  
  
"As long as you're happy, Koushirou, that is all that matters to me."  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate that, Tentomon. Should I bring you back some dinner when I come?"  
  
"No thank you, I have already eaten."  
  
"Alright then, I'll see you later."  
  
Koushirou returned from dinner and sat around and talked to Tentomon about the day, again going into great lengths about the game before going to bed. Tentomon got the same glazed-eye look that his mother had but Koushirou failed to notice. When he turned in, he did miss Tai's warmth with him but the thoughts did a decent job of keeping him warm.  
  
The next day he walked with TK to school.  
  
"So I am going to make a huge assumption and guess that everything worked out great between you two at my house, right?"  
  
"Oh TK, yes. Thank you so much. I don't think I've ever been this happy."  
  
"Wonderful. I'm so glad it worked out."  
  
"TK, I owe you a big one, anytime, just let me know what I can do for you and I'll do it."  
  
"That, Kou-chan, sounds like a homework pass to me."  
  
"No, I'm being serious here. Don't forget."  
  
"I doubt you'll let me," TK smiled at him as they neared the school building.  
  
[[[real quick, I don't know how Japanese schools work, and to be quite honest I don't care, but before I forget, Koushirou and Tai and the rest of the original DigiDestined (minus TK) are sophomores in high school in my world. The season two kids (and TK) are in junior high (eighth grade) and Cody (Iori, just for you, Clear Skies) is in sixth. There.]]]  
  
Once in school, everyone noticed the difference in Koushirou from today to the previous day of school. At first Koushirou was a little flattered that everyone cared about him, but it grew old after the first three hours. School and all the 'hey you look better' finally ended and Tai Koushirou headed home. Tai stayed over at Koushirou's for a while, but I won't go into everything that happened there, since it was all rather mundane.  
  
Since Koushirou's mother was home she fed the boys silly with delicious cooking. The two sat on the couch together, a little closer than normal but not too close in case Mrs. Izumi peeked her head in with a new plate of snacks. Three hours of tv watching and being together ended when Tai announced that he had to head home.  
  
"Oh, I was just about to invite you to stay for dinner, Taichi," Mrs. Izumi said from the kitchen as Tai was getting his coat on.  
  
"Thank you anyway, Mrs. Izumi. Maybe tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course, Taichi. What would you like as the main course?"  
  
"Anything without the words tofu or wheat germ in it," he said with a smile.  
  
"I think I can think of a recipe or two that fit that requirement."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Izumi. I can hardly wait!" Tai said as he was making for the door.  
  
"I'll walk you out, Tai," Koushirou said, getting his coat as well."  
  
"Don't be long dear," his mother told him. Koushirou called back he wouldn't be and they were out the door.  
  
Out in the hallway, Koushirou closed the door behind him and started walking Tai out to the main entrance to the building. Once in the elevator, they held hands as the door slid shut.  
  
"Tai, I really enjoyed today, even though we just sat on my couch together."  
  
"So did I, Koushirou, so did I." Thankfully the two boys were undisturbed as the car descended to the bottom level.  
  
"Hey Tai," Koushirou called softly as the car was settling to a stop, causing Tai to look at him.  
  
"Hmm?" Koushirou stood on tiptoe and kissed the boy softly on the lips, quickly, but lovingly. As the door slid open, Koushirou pulled back.  
  
"Something to remember me by tonight while you eat your tofughetti, Tai."  
  
"How thoughtful of you, Kou-chan. I'll see you later." Tai was blushing and unmercifully ruffled Koushirou's hair as he stepped out of the elevator. Koushirou blushed himself as he watched Tai disappear through the shutting door. He had a pang in his heart as he pushed the up button.  
  
When Koushirou had returned to his apartment his other was almost finished with dinner. [[[she cooks almost as fast as I do!]]] "I like that friend Tai of yours, Koushirou. He's such a nice boy," she told him.  
  
"I know. He's great." Koushirou's eyes about bugged out of his head as he realized what he said and the context that it could be taken in.  
  
"It's nice for you to have friends like that, Koushirou. I was worried about you since you've not really had anyone over in forever."  
  
"You don't have to fuss over me, Mom. I've been okay."  
  
"I know I don't have to, but you're my son, so I just do it. I always will. I can't help it."  
  
"Thanks mom," Koushirou said as he hugged her.  
  
"I don't know where that came from, but it can come again anytime, Koushirou." He smiled at her and helped her set the table.  
  
A week passed with either Tai over at Koushirou's house or vice versa every single day after school and all day on the weekends.  
  
"Now Koushirou, you are going to be alright while we're gone, right?"  
  
"Yes mother, for the nth time, I will be fine. The number to Aunt Rika's is on the caller ID, I know the fire department number, the police number, you've cooked enough food for an army--"  
  
"Well, for you and Tai anyway, an army maybe--" his mother interjected  
  
"Okay, for Tai and I, um, there is money in the drawer for an emergency pizza, have I forgotten anything?"  
  
"No huge parties," his mother said jokingly.  
  
"I don't think that will happen, mother," Koushirou said dryly.  
  
"Just in case," she smiled at him. He rolled his eyes. She hollered to her husband, "Are you going to be ready anytime soon? I'd like to be gone before the storm hits, 'dear'"  
  
"I'm almost done. I'm just finishing the packing, which you could of course had helped with last night instead of cooking five thousand meals." Koushirou's father came out of the bedroom carrying two suitcases. "Honey, we're only going to be gone for five days, so why did you see the need to pack your entire wardrobe?"  
  
"I'm not answering that question, woman's privilege." Mr. Izumi shook his head and lugged the lead weight to the door, rolling his eyes at Koushirou.  
  
"I saw that."  
  
"Saw what? It was dust from some of the clothes you've not worn since the late 70's." Koushirou was rolling on the couch laughing. Sometimes his parents could put a stand-up comic to shame.  
  
His parents made their way out the door and he stood in the living room enjoying the silence. He did love them, dearly, but Koushirou dearly loved solitude as well. He walked over to the large window and looked out at the morning sky. The sun was just beginning to come up, but he doubted that he'd see it much longer. One of the first winter storms of the season was scheduled to hit in mid morning and it was to be a big one.  
  
Tentomon buzzed his way on over and landed on the chair beside the window.  
  
"You're sad, Koushirou. Don't worry. Tai will be fine. It's probably just one of those twenty-four hour viruses. He'll be over it by this afternoon."  
  
"I know, Tentomon, I just was looking forward to spending the day with him. He's going to miss TK's game and everything."  
  
"He'll be there in spirit, I'm sure, Koushirou. I just had a wonderful idea!"  
  
"What is it, Tentomon?" Koushirou asked, uncertain. Tentomon's great ideas were unpredictable.  
  
"Why don't you take your video camera and tape the game for him. I'm sure he'd like that," Tentomon said as if it should have been the most obvious thing on the planet.  
  
"Prodigious! That is a great idea. Thanks, Tentomon!" Koushirou raced off to find his camera.  
  
A few hours later he was just finishing up an early lunch before he left for TK's game. "I'll call Tai and see how he's feeling." Koushirou picked up his cell phone and punched #1 and hit send.  
  
"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.  
  
"Hey Tai, it's me," Koushirou told him.  
  
"Hey Kou-chan. How are you today?"  
  
"Well, I just finished lunch and I'm getting ready to head out to TK's game, but I thought I'd call you first. So how are you feeling now? Any better?"  
  
"After the four hours I spent in the toilet early this morning vomiting my shoes off, I actually do feel a lot better."  
  
"That's great, Tai. If you feel up to it, I'll come by your place later on after the game."  
  
"Call first, Kou-chan, in case I'm having a command performance for the porcelain gods again. [[[I hate those shows…]]]  
  
"I will."  
  
"Oh, Kou? Wish TK luck for me. Tell him that I'm sorry I've missed his last game."  
  
"It's not the last game, Tai, just the last regular game."  
  
"Right. Tell him I'm sorry I missed that then."  
  
"Will do. I'm going to let you go now, Tai. I hope you feel better."  
  
"Me too, Kou-chan. Call me."  
  
"I will. Bye." Koushirou clicked his phone off and grabbed his coat and headed out, picking the video camera up as he left.  
  
He arrived at the gym with only fifteen minutes to spare, since the buses were crowded and unusually slow today due to the winter storm which had dumped a bunch of freezing rain and snow already with more to come. He walked in and spotted Cody, right in the middle saving two seats. He then saw TK on the bench with his headphones on again.  
  
"Hey Cody!" Koushirou called out as he neared the boy.  
  
"Hello, Koushirou. Where's Taichi?"  
  
"He is, oh, how'd he put it? Oh yeah, he's been busy vomiting his shoes off last night and today."  
  
"Oh. That's terrible."  
  
"I think he's better already though."  
  
"I hope so." The boys exchanged chatter during the shoot-around.  
  
Koushirou had pulled his camera out of his coat and was busy getting it ready when he noticed Cody watching him. "Tentomon thought that it might be a good idea to videotape the game for Tai since he can't see it himself."  
  
"That is a great idea," Cody said as Koushirou finished adjusting the camera.  
  
Okay, I'm not going to do another play by play for two reasons. One, I've already done it once, and two, my hands are starting to cramp after two hours of typing.  
  
The final buzzer couldn't have come soon enough for TK's opponents. TK and his team absolutely buried the other team. When the buzzer finally went off, eight of TK's team was in double figures, lead by TK with his triple- double. It was by far the most lop-sided victory that year in the league.  
  
"Wow! That was a great game!" Cody was yelling.  
  
"No kidding!! Tai is going to be soooo sorry he got sick for this one." The digi-destined shared comments as the teams shook hands and made their way to their benches. TK came over and shared high fives with the two along with a few congratulations. Cody was jumping up and down, so TK picked him up like before and raised a fist in victory, as did Cody. He put Cody down and told them he'd be right back, and he headed over to meet with the rest of the team. Koushirou took this opportunity to call Tai and see if he was up to a visitor. Koushirou smiled as he hung up the phone, Tai was feeling better.  
  
"Well, now it gets serious," TK said to the two of them as he walked back. They both nodded but were grinning from ear to ear. "Like always, I'm going to get a shower before I leave. Are you waiting around?"  
  
"Not this time, TK. I've got to go see Tai."  
  
"Cody?"  
  
"Sorry. I have to practice myself today. We'll see you later on I guess, TK."  
  
"Alright guys. Have a good afternoon." TK walked over to his gym bag and headed to the locker rooms.  
  
"Tai's place is on the way to yours, Cody, so do you mind if I walk with you?"  
  
"Oh, not at all, Koushirou. I'd enjoy the company."  
  
"Great. Well then, let's go." The two boys pulled on their coats and headed out into the snow and sleet mixture, bypassing the bus stop because they wanted to get somewhere today and headed on down the road. It was only about fifteen blocks or so, so it wasn't all that far anyway.  
  
They talked about the game, Cody going on and on about how great TK was. Carefully they made their way down the sidewalk, trying to not slip on some of the many patches of ice that hadn't been salted yet.  
  
"Well Cody, here's your place, so I guess I'll see you later on, right?"  
  
"Of course, Koushirou. Tell Taichi that I hope he fully recovers quickly."  
  
"I will, Cody. See you."  
  
"Alright, bye Koushirou." Cody started his way up the walk to his building and Koushirou began the final few blocks of his journey. Cody just happened to look back at Koushirou and what he saw made time slow down.  
  
A car was sliding on the ice, careening sideways down the street, the driver madly trying to regain control. Cody saw the look on the driver's face as he saw the one thing that lay between him and the apartment building….Koushirou. He laid on the horn but by the time Koushirou looked up it was too late.  
  
"KOUSHIROU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
What a horrible place to stop huh? I thought I'd never get there. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Anyone who wants it really really quick, come help me move. After the next few chapters it will be centering on the Takody, and don't worry, Kou-chan isn't dead.  
  
In other news, I'm about to do an interactive Tamer fic, so if any of you are interested, get an idea together for a character and a Digimon. Look for something called Digimon-Reloaded by yours truly maybe today, or maybe tomorrow. I'll give first shot to characters from reviewers to this story. Oh, and this interactive will be written (small poke at chibisilverstar….come on, girl, get going, huh????) 


	11. Two Boys' Pain

I absolutely hate not having a computer. Mine decided to go nuts while I was moving, so the techs at Best Buy have had it for a week+. They told me today that it would be cheaper to give me a new one than fix my old one, so I told them that was good to me. I'd just bought mine about six months ago, so it wasn't shabby, but the new one makes it look like a dinosaur. Hooray. Gotta love those warranties.  
  
Anyway, I apologize for the lack of postings. I'm at a friend's house doing laundry while I'm typing this because I can't wait any longer to put up a new chapter. I do think I'd have gone mad from FFN withdrawal if it weren't for the Stanley Cup (GO WINGS!!) and the World Cup to keep me company.  
  
In other news, I've decided to go with the Japanese name for Cody since I can't seem to ever spell 'Cody' right. Plus Clear Skies likes it. On with it…  
  
Koushirou looked up at the sound of the horn and saw the car sliding directly at him. He thought he heard Iori's voice calling to him but wasn't sure as everything sped up to light speed. Koushirou had about a tenth of a second to move and that wasn't enough. In rapid succession he felt the car strike him, the quick sensation of weightlessness as he spun in the air, what he assumed to be the wall behind him, and finally the cold and icy concrete rushing up to meet him. He felt a few seconds of wracking pain and then blissfully passed out.  
  
Iori watched all this happen in slow motion. The car struck Koushirou and then slammed into the wall, deploying the air bag. What Iori remembered the most clearly later on was watching Koushirou's camcorder jump into the air and seem to hang there for what seemed like forever. Koushirou flopped through the air like a rag doll and when he landed, Iori screamed out again and took off at a dead run.  
  
On the way over he glanced at the man in the car, seeing him moving and hearing him moaning. Iori passed him on by, trying not to be angry at him. He continues on to Koushirou's side and slides to a stop before him. He isn't moving and looked like he was in really bad shape. Facial lacerations, bruises already forming, his right arm folded awkwardly beneath him. "Oh Koushirou!!" Iori yelled, as he glanced around wildly. A few people were beginning to gather around, looking in the usual spectator fashion. "Call an ambulance!! Please!" he screamed at them. Iori was about to yell again when a woman finally broke out of her catatonia and pulled a cell out of her purse. He returned his attention to Koushirou.  
  
Iori talked to Koushirou the entire time, hoping he might comfort him a little. He told Koushirou that the paramedics were coming, that everything would be alright. He talked about how wonderful the game that TK played was. A sudden thought raced through Iori's mind- shock. Koushirou might go into shock. Without even thinking, he took off his jacket and laid it over Koushirou, trying to keep him warm. He still continued talking to the boy, not noticing as a tear or three rolled down his face.  
  
Finally he heard the sirens a few blocks away. He was shivering almost uncontrollably by now, but refused to let anyone else near him or Koushirou. Only when the uniformed medics arrived did he step back from his protective stance over Koushirou's prone form.  
  
"Here kid," a friendly voice called from behind him. Iori turned and saw a woman officer holding a thick blanket out to him. "Take this. You're shivering fiercely."  
  
"Thank you," he said numbly as he let her wrap the wool around him. He watched in near awe as the paramedics quickly checked Koushirou over and stabilized him. They gently lifted him onto a stretcher and began loading him into the back of the ambulance. Iori looked at the spot where Koushirou had lain and saw a good deal of blood as well as a few of Koushirou's belongings. He raced over and scooped them up, shoving them into his pockets. He then saw the camcorder a few feet away and picked that up as well. Iori glanced back and saw the woman gesturing to him, then pointing to the inside of the ambulance. Iori nodded and ran and got in.  
  
He remembered very little of the ride to the hospital after the first few minutes, most of it being the woman talking to him about what happened and then congratulating him on his quick thinking and prevention of shock. Iori nodded without paying too much attention while he watched Koushirou lay on the board. When they arrived at the hospital Iori stepped aside as they raced Koushirou in. He followed slowly, still wrapped in the wool blanket.  
  
The one thing that he was sure of was that he wasn't going anywhere until he heard something. Iori sat on one of the less-uncomfortable chairs and started settling in. He got a little poke in the thigh and reached his hand into his pocket to move the offending item. He pulled out Koushirou's cell and looked at it. It dawned on him that he should at least call Koushirou's parents and let them know that their son was in the hospital. He scrolled through until he found the Izumi's number and hit send. The phone rang and rang but there was no answer. Iori had to tell everyone, maybe they would know where Koushirou's parents were.  
  
He scrolled through the numbers, calling all the DigiDestined, getting a hold of Tai, TK, and Sora. He got Daisuke's machine and left a message to call Koushirou's phone as soon as possible. Tai was off the phone and out the door almost before Iori finished telling him where Koushirou was, much less what happened. TK and Sora listened longer but were in equal rushes to get there.  
  
Time passed, nearly half an hour's worth when a nurse came out and told him that Koushirou was stable and would be moved into recovery soon. He thanked her graciously and she smiled at him warmly.  
  
"Is he going to be alright, Ma'am?"  
  
"We don't know yet, but his signs are strong, and he is young, so things are in his favor."  
  
"Thank you very much." Iori bowed deeply and went back to his uncomfortable chair, a little more at ease but still worried. He was patiently waiting, his mind occasionally drifting to another time he'd been here, when he heard footsteps thundering down the hallway. He stood up and looked into the corridor and saw Tai storming down the hall. Tai saw him and swerved over to him.  
  
"Iori! How is he? Is he going to be alright?" Those and a few other questions flooded out of Tai's mouth like the Amazon before he took a breath and was quiet long enough for Iori to get a word in.  
  
"The doctors don't know yet. They think he'll be alright but it's too early to tell. They'll be moving him in a while, hopefully we can see him soon."  
  
"I hope so." Tai leaned up against a wall and sighed.  
  
"Why don't you come over and have a seat Taichi? The chairs aren't the greatest, but they are a little more comfortable than the wall."  
  
"Yeah, that would be a good idea." Tai followed Iori back into the little lounge and they sat down. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "This is all my fault," Tai finally said, breaking the silence.  
  
"It most certainly is not, Taichi," Iori told him.  
  
"It certainly is. He was on his way to see me. If I'd not have gotten sick, this wouldn't have happened. I don't know what I will do if he's not okay, Iori." Tai trailed off, blinking back a tear.  
  
"He'll be fine, Taichi, we just need to wait." they were quiet again. "He means a lot to you, doesn't he, Taichi?" Iori asked after a minute.  
  
"He is the most important thing to me in the entire world, Iori."  
  
"It's not your fault, you know. Don't blame yourself." Tai didn't reply and simply buried his face in his hands. Iori started thinking again. Thinking about how it must feel to care for someone that much and not know if you'd see them again. He'd thought that Taichi and Koushirou might have feelings and Taichi had all but confirmed it for him. He wished he could help Taichi right now, because he knew from experience the feelings he was going through. He tried to stop the speeding train in his mind, but he was helpless as he recalled sitting in a room very similar to this one, maybe even this one, years ago.  
  
Iori was lost to the world for a while. Silent tears were streaming down his cheeks, unknown to him.  
  
"Iori, snap up, Iori." Someone was shaking his shoulder. He glanced up to see TK's face looking down on him.  
  
"TK? How long have you been here?" Iori was quite surprised at seeing him here until he remembered calling him a bit ago.  
  
"A few minutes now. They're moving Koushirou into a room now. The doctors say we can see him in a few minutes."  
  
"Is he any better?"  
  
"Well, they think he'll be alright. He's in a light coma now, not that surprising when you consider everything… Are you alright yourself, Iori?" Iori felt the dampness on his cheeks and brushed the streaks away.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, TK. Where's Taichi?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"He's waiting by the room they're going to put Koushirou in."  
  
"He is quite upset, isn't he, TK?"  
  
"Very much so. I tried talking to him, but I might as well have been yelling at a tree."  
  
"I know. He is blaming himself for all this. He won't listen to me."  
  
"He's very worried right now. He'll be more rational later on, I hope."  
  
"Taichi, rational?" Iori joked softly.  
  
"Well, that might not be the right word for it. Come on, let's get over to his room." They got up and walked out of the waiting room and headed on down the corridor. "Oh, and I must say, that blanket is quite a stunning fashion statement, Iori," TK joked back, drawing a small smile from Iori.  
  
"I do what I can," he said as they rounded the corner.  
  
"I think it's this one," TK said as they came up to a room. They looked in the window and saw Tai sitting on a chair holding Koushirou's unbroken hand in his.  
  
Cody looked in and saw the scene and was again transported in time back a few years. There he was, sitting in a similar position, holding the hand of…  
  
"Iori, you've sprung a leak again. Please, tell me what's wrong," TK begged.  
  
Iori came back to the present and looked at TK with wet eyes. "I can't, TK, it hurts so much."  
  
"It might help you, Iori, please tell me. You can tell me anything."  
  
Iori looked at TK and quite a few things shot around in his mind that he'd like to tell the boy. "Okay."  
  
Well, aren't I good at cliff hangers? I'd like to write more, but my clothes are done, so I'm going to post this and get out of here. Hopefully when I wake up in the morning I'll have a computer waiting for me, and if I do, and if my internet connection is ready, I'll have more up soon.  
  
In a bit of other news, did anyone else feel a little disappointed at the end of Tamers? I felt like I was cheated a little. No Kazu or Kenta, not enough Ryo, no MarineAngemon (who is one of my new favourites). Oh well. At least Jeri grew up finally. Now I guess we wait for Frontier….  
  
And one final thing, get ready for a few Kazu/Kenta stories. I've got to look up the right word for that one….  
  
  
  
energy 


	12. The Good Stuff

"I think it's this one," TK said as they came up to a room. They looked in the window and saw Tai sitting on a chair holding Koushirou's unbroken hand in his. Cody looked in and saw the scene and was again transported in time back a few years. There he was, sitting in a similar position, holding the hand of. "Iori, you've sprung a leak again. Please, tell me what's wrong," TK begged. Iori came back to the present and looked at TK with wet eyes. "I can't, TK, it hurts so much." "It might help you, Iori, please tell me. You can tell me anything." Iori looked at TK and quite a few things shot around in his mind that he'd like to tell the boy. "Okay." "It was about seven years ago now. I was just getting home from school and I was walking in the front door of the apartment when everything started. I saw my mother on the phone talking very quickly to the person on the other end. The was looking everywhere at once like she was distracted. She kept putting her hand through her hair in exasperation. I stood there watching her with the door still open behind me. I was getting scared because I'd never seen my mother in anything but complete control. The next thing I knew she was slamming the phone down and grabbing her coat off the back of a chair and hurrying towards me." "Before I knew it I was being led down the hallway at top speed, trying not to trip over her coat that was trailing behind her like a tail. We got in the car and by that time I was scared. My mother was usually a careful and prudent driver but this time she was flying down the highways. I buried my face in the coat and tried to drown out everything. I heard her speaking, but I don't know if it was to me or to anyone. She pulled in the front of a big white building, this hospital, and jumped out the door, pulling me with her. I tried telling her that she'd left her door open but she waved it off and hurried us inside." "By that time I had decided that something was definitely not right. As far as I knew only two things happened in a hospital, someone is born or someone dies. I just didn't know which one. I had a suspicion, but wasn't sure. We raced to the nurses' station and my mother was rapidly talking to the nurses on duty. When I heard her mention my father's name I knew it wasn't good. One of the nurses jumped up out of her chair and started leading us down the hallways. She smelled like strawberries, TK, fresh spring strawberries. I'll never forget that smell." Iori stopped for a minute while he blinked back a few tears. "Iori, you don't have to do this, if it hurts this much--" "I've never told anyone this before, TK, and I think it is for the best that I do. I've kept it inside so long now that it beginning to burn." "Alright, whenever you feel like you can go on." TK told him. Iori nodded slightly and took a deep breath. "We raced down the halls and rounded a corner and I saw four officers standing outside a room. As we approached I recognized two of them. They were partners that had often been to our apartment to visit with my father. As we came up on them the two of my father's partners tried to smile at me but couldn't do it. They instead stepped away from in front of the door. My mother asked one of them, Officer Matsuke, if he would take me to go get a soda. He said that he would and he took my hand and we went down the hall. I looked back before rounding a corner and saw my mother walk into the room." "Mr. Matsuke tried to make conversation while we were drinking our sodas, but neither of us were capable of doing it, so we drank in silence. When we came back a little later, maybe ten minutes, my mother was standing back outside with the other officers and a doctor talking. They went silent when we got there and my mother broke the short silence. She told me that my father was hurt really bad and asked me if I had any questions. I asked her what I thought was a perfectly obvious question, 'is he going to die?'" Again Iori stopped and took a few deep breaths before starting up again. "She didn't answer me and then the doctor spoke up. He said that they didn't know. I saw instantly that he didn't want to tell me the truth. It was as clear as glass. He just didn't know how to tell a little boy that his father was going to die." Iori began to have wracking sobs. TK wasn't sure what to say, so he said nothing at all and put an arm around Iori and let him cry himself out against TK's chest. Finally Iori dried up and was able to continue, although TK wasn't sure if he wanted him to. It was cutting him to pieces to see Iori like this. "My mother asked me if I'd like to see him and without hesitation I told her yes. She smiled the smallest smile possible and said that knew my father would like that. She told me that he was bandaged up like a mummy, but not to be afraid. After assuring her that I wouldn't be, she took my hand and led me in. The door closed behind us and the only sound I heard aside from our footsteps was the sounds of the machinery keeping him alive. My mother set me in a chair next to his bed and I took his hand." Iori stopped right there and looked off into space, as if reliving the moment all these years later. "Iori, please. You don't have to finish this if it hurts you this much," TK told him. "I know, but I've come this far and I need to do this. Can I go on, TK?" "Whenever you're ready, Iori." "She wasn't kidding, he did look like a mummy. He was bandaged all over and there were tubes and wires and everything everywhere. I took his hand in mine and started talking to him. I talked about everything I could think of, TK. I told him about school, about how much I loved him, everything. Finally I talked myself hoarse. My mother took my hand and led me out of the room. She led me over to a chair a little way down the hall and sat me down. I asked her if she thought father heard me. She smiled and wiped away a tear and told me that she knew he did. She left me there and went back to talk to the doctors. I apparently dozed off in the chair because the next thing I remember was my grandfather kneeling in front of me picking me up. He took me home, TK, leaving my mother to be with my father until the end." TK almost felt like crying himself and simply wrapped his arms tightly around Iori, trying to mend the breaks in Iori's heart. Iori hugged him back and they stayed that way for quite a little while. Iori finally spoke again. "I asked my mother the whole story a few years later and she told me that a criminal had nearly emptied his gun on my father trying to get away. She also told me that the doctors did everything they could, which wasn't that much considering how much damage had been done. They considered it a miracle that he was able to hang on as long as he did, and my mother believed them. The last thing she told me was that she felt him slip away when I was done talking and I think she was right. I felt a little something too. The machines were still humming, but his body was empty. "I've lived my life trying to be what I believe that my father would like me to be. I still miss him so much sometimes, TK." "Iori, I'm positive that your father would be proud of you now." "You think so, TK?" "I know so, Iori. He's looking down on you right now and he is proud. You are perfect," TK said, speaking from the heart. Iori looked up at him and TK kissed him right on the forehead and immediately turned thirteen shades of red and pink. "I didn't mean to do that, Iori, honest," he said, flustered. Iori was quite shocked, but not disgusted in the least. "That's okay, TK." The two of them stayed arm in arm until Sora arrived a few minutes later. Back inside the room, Tai was beside himself with grief and worry. This was completely his fault and no one could tell him otherwise. If he'd not have gotten sick this wouldn't have happened. "Oh, Koushirou, please be alright. I know this sounds silly but I don't know if I can go on without you anymore. Seeing you like this is making me hurt as well." He took his other hand and placed it over Koushirou's and laid his head against them. "You have to be alright, Koushirou, you just have to." Tai continued to talk to Koushirou, telling him everything he'd kept inside until this point. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kou-chan," was one of the many things he told him. Outside, the two boys were still standing together looking in the window of the room, arm in arm when a voice called to them. "TK, Iori! How is he?" They turned and saw Sora sprinting toward them. "They moved him in here a little while ago, Sora. They think he'll be fine. Just a few broken bones and bruises, mostly. He got pretty lucky," TK said. Sora saw that the two of them had red eyes like they'd been crying recently. "And how are the two of you doing," she asked them, figuring they were crying over Koushirou, not knowing the real reason they were red eyed. "I've never been better," Iori told her and his sentiments were echoed by TK. Sora was puzzled but didn't pursue it further. She simply wrote it off to how silly boys could be. The three of them held vigil outside of the room for hours, leaving Tai alone except to bring him a glass of water. "Tai sure is taking this hard, isn't he?" Sora asked the two of them. "Well of course he is, Sora, why wouldn't he be? He cares a lot about Koushirou." TK asked before he thought about his words. He mentally smacked himself and hoped that Sora missed the implications of his words. She didn't, though. "Does that mean what I think it does?" she asked after pondering a moment. "Um, well.I guess it depends on what you think it means, Sora," TK said. "I always wondered about Koushirou, but I would never have guessed Tai. That explains why he never asked me out though. They seem to fit together, like the odd couple," she said as she watched the two of them. "So you're not grossed out or anything like that?" TK asked her. "Nope. Why would I be? As long as they are happy together, I could care less." "Well, that's good." TK considered telling her about himself and Iori, but didn't when he saw the deer-in-headlights look in Iori's eyes. He obviously wasn't ready for that yet. Back in the room Koushirou felt like he'd been hit with a bag full of rocks repeatedly. His mind was slowly clearing and he became aware of more aches with every passing minute. As he ascended to consciousness, he could have sworn he heard Taichi talking to him. More words reached his ear. It definitely was Taichi. What was he doing here? And more importantly, where was here? Koushirou had only a few more steps before he completely woke up, but he was sure that Taichi was now singing to him in the classic slightly off- tune voice that only Tai could have. "It's the first long kiss on the second date, momma's all worried when you come home late," Tai sang. Koushirou zoned out for a second was but was drawn back. "When you get home, he'll start to cry, when he says sorry, say so am I, and look into those eyes so deep in love, drink it up, because that's the good stuff." "Tai?" Is that you?" Koushirou asked as he was opening his eyes. He looked at Taichi as he nearly fell out of his chair. "You're awake!! Tai said breathlessly. "Yeah, but I am so sore Taichi," he said as Tai was hugging him. "Easy does it, don't break me, please." "Anything you want, Koushirou, anything." Tai was so happy that it looked like his face would split if he smiled any further. "I'm just glad to have you back." Their reunion was cut short by the sound of the door opening and three other excited voices entered the room.  
  
  
  
There. Nearly a month later, I get it done. Sorry about the delay, but there is a very addictive game called Neverwinter Nights out now and I've been playing the hell out of it. Between that and me still having no ISP and FF.N being schitzoid I've not written a whole lot lately (well, not finished anything worthy, actually.) 


	13. Home

"He's awake!" Sora squeaked as she came in the room. She and TK and Iori raced to Koushirou's bedside.  
  
"Easy, Sora, he's been through a lot, you know."  
  
"Sorry, Tai, it's just that we've been worried about him, like you."  
  
"I know. Sorry if I snapped a little."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Tai. I understand." Tai looked at her funny for a second and then turned his attention back to Koushirou.  
  
"Can I get you anything, Koushirou?" he asked.  
  
"I'd really love a glass of water right about now. And I'd also like to know what exactly happened to me. The last thing I remember is dropping Iori off at walking down the street."  
  
Iori explained the situation to him as Tai helped him drink his glass of water.  
  
"I don't remember any of that, Iori," Koushirou told him as Tai set the glass down.  
  
"I saw it Koushirou. Maybe it's for the best that you don't remember it." Iori said.  
  
"Maybe you're right. How long have I been here?"  
  
"You've been here for about six hours now, Koushirou."  
  
"Geez. That might explain why I'm so hungry all of a sudden. I've not eaten since breakfast."  
  
"You know, I'm a little hungry too," TK said and his comment was echoed by the others.  
  
"How about I go and get us some grub, huh?" Sora asked.  
  
"That would be prodigious!" Koushirou said.  
  
Sora returned a little later and a delicious hospital meal was eaten (is that an oxymoron or what??) and soon she and TK and Iori departed, promising to stop by a as soon as they could. They were followed by a team of doctors who examined Koushirou up and down, pronouncing him fit to leave in the morning as long as everything went well overnight.  
  
After the doctors left, Koushirou said to Tai, " You know, you can go home. I'm sure that you've put yourself through a lot more than you needed to today. I'll be fine."  
  
"If it is fine with you, I'd like to stay here with you. I let you out of my sight earlier and look what happened."  
  
Koushirou smiled at him and told him that he could stay if he really wanted to.  
  
"I'll make do with this hard chair. I'll be fine. Get some rest."  
  
"The chair? I don't think so. This bed is plenty big enough. Why don't you climb up in here and get some decent rest?"  
  
"Are you sure, Koushirou?" Tai asked apprehensively.  
  
"Yes. Get up here and get some sleep." Tai did as he was told and climbed into bed with Koushirou, secretly fulfilling a wish of his, even though he knew it wasn't going to be like 'that'.  
  
"Good night, Tai, I love you."  
  
"Good night to you too, Koushirou. I love you as well," Tai told him. Koushirou snuggled his head into Tai's shoulder and was out in minutes. Tai was left to reflect on how lucky he was: he had found someone to spend the rest of his life with and had then nearly lost him. "Never again, Koushirou, never again." he told himself.  
  
Leaving the hospital, Sora and the boys parted company a few streets from the building.  
  
"See you two soon, right?" she asked.  
  
"Of course. Tomorrow, likely," TK said as they waved her off. She turned her way and TK turned to Iori. "So, want me to walk you home, Iori?"  
  
"Sure, I'd like that, TK," Iori said, turning the slightest shade of red. He hoped that TK didn't notice that. It wasn't supposed to happen. He was glad that the sun was going down, that was for sure.  
  
The two walked down the streets, not as cold as it was earlier, due to the weird winter phenomenon where it is often warmer at night than the day time. Iori's building came into view under the harsh streetlights. TK wished that the walk would never end. He wanted to know if Iori meant what he thought he meant earlier, but for some reason he couldn't outright ask him like typical TK fashion. So he walked on, enjoying their idle chat immensely.  
  
The two of them stepped into the breezeway of Iori's building and opened the door to the lobby. TK was about to leave but Iori insisted that he wasn't home yet. "Come on, TK, it's only a few floors more." TK grinned and nodded and walked on.  
  
The elevator stopped on the eleventh floor and the two boys got out and walked down the left corridor. TK had never been here before so he let Iori lead the way. Finally he stopped in front of 1106 and turned to face TK.  
  
"Come here, TK, I want to tell you something." TK came closer. "I'm short, so bend down," he said with a little grin, as if it was so obvious to everyone but TK. TK obeyed.  
  
"I owe you something from earlier." TK had a look of confusion on his face and Iori smiled as big as a Cheshire cat. He kissed TK square on the lips, putting a hand around the back of TK's neck. When the kiss ended a few seconds later, TK was shocked. His eyes felt like they were about to roll out of his head, and his heart was pounding like a snare drum.  
  
"I told you I owed you something, TK. Now we're even."  
  
"After something like that, I don't know if I can ever be even."  
  
"Well, would you like to stay for dinner, TK? I'm sure that my mum and grandfather wouldn't mind."  
  
"I'd love to, Iori, I'd love to," TK replied after a split second's thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know this is short, but I wanted to get them out of the hospital and TK and Iori together before I get any further. Plus I'm hungry and out of gum (quitting smoking is a bitch, for those of you who don't know. I'm going through gum and jolly ranchers like they're going out of style.)  
  
Oh, and here is a plug. Once you've reviewed this work, and I know you will (wink, wink), check out Clear Skies, a great author who happens to be one of my favorites. Make sure you read 'Deep Secrets and Pelagoniums' (or something like that.it's good.)  
  
energy 


	14. Dinner at the Hidas

Iori turned the knob and opened the door and the two boys stepped into the Hida household. Iori shut the door behind them and hung his coat and TK's on the hooks nearby. A delicious smell wafted out from the kitchen as well as two voices. TK assumed correctly that they belonged to Iori's mum and grandfather.  
  
"Dear, I'm telling you that you didn't put enough spice in it. With the itty bit you put in you will hardly be able to taste it."  
  
"Now listen here, if I put as much as you like in there we'll all be breathing fire for hours. If you want to melt your own teeth, you can add more after I'm finished cooking it, okay?"  
  
"I don't believe it, my own daughter not making the meal have a kick. Bah. Spicy is good, it builds character. So what do you say? A little more?"  
  
"No." Iori's mother was laughing now, "I don't want dragon breath. You already have it, so don't try to corrupt the rest of us. Now go sit down and wait for it to be done."  
  
"Fine. Kicked out of the kitchen by my own flesh and blood. So this is what the world is coming to." He walked out of the kitchen and saw the two boys by the door, snickering at the exchange. "Ah, Iori is home, and he's brought a friend."  
  
"Hello, grandfather, mum," Iori said as his mum's head appeared around the corner. "This is TK, is it alright if he stays for dinner?"  
  
"Of course it is, Iori," Grandfather said, "now, since you two are here, tell your mum that a meal with no spice is like a car with no wheels."  
  
"Um, well," Iori stammered. "Sure, grandfather, if you say so."  
  
Iori's mum stepped into the room and laughed. "Never mind him, Iori. He's just upset that I'm not cooking like Emeril. He's been saying 'bang' the whole while I've been cooking tonight." she looked at the old man and smiled at him. "No more food channel for you." He waved her off and sat down in a chair and flicked the tv on, flipping channels until he came across a music video channel.  
  
Iori's mum turned back to the two boys who were in the process of taking off their shoes and was about to speak when an old voice started singing along with the tv. All three of them laughed at the sound. She shook her head and regained her train of thought.  
  
"So I finally get to meet the wonderful TK," she said, looking at the boy like he was a store display. "Iori's told me so much about you. Everything is 'TK said' or 'TK this'." Iori was blushing more than a little bit after that comment. "I feel like I know you already.  
  
"Mum, I do not do that," he protested.  
  
"Well it is a pleasure to meet the two of you," TK said. "I'll try to live up to whatever he's told you about me." TK gave Iori a grin and a small nudge in the ribs as the two of them walked into the living room. Iori grinned back more than a little cheesily.  
  
"So can he stay?" Iori asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh of course he can," his mum told him. "We'll be ready to eat in about five minutes. Plenty of time for the two of you to wash up and get ready." the two boys nodded their heads and Iori led the way to the bathroom and shut the door behind them.  
  
"TK, I'm sorry if my mum and grandfather are weird. I should have mentioned it earlier, but I was afraid that you wouldn't come to a nut house."  
  
"Ah, they're not that bad. At least you don't live in the Kamiya household. If you want to observe insanity, spend a few hours there. Now, before you scrub all the skin off your hands, do you mind handing me the soap, Iori?"  
  
"Oh, sure," Iori said and put the bar in TK's hands. TK took the bar and marveled at how soft the boy's skin was. It was like a sheet of finely spun silk. 'Wow', he thought to himself as he washed his own hands. 'I wonder if the rest of his skin is that soft?' he queried as he was drying.  
  
Dinner was quite an experience. Picture the average 1960's television family having dinner. Now throw that into the fire and think more along the lines of the Osbourne's having dinner. They talked about everything from TK's basketball games to Koushirou's accident to how horrible an actor Jim Carrey is and everything in between.  
  
"He is the worst actor since, well, since Elvis Presley. At least Elvis could sing. Carrey on the other hand can't act his way out of a wet paper bag." Iori's grandfather said during the meal and Iori just shook his head and smiled at TK, and TK returned the smile.  
  
After dinner came a big bowl of ice cream with all the fixings, which the two boys devoured in about five minutes and then suffered the consequences of the ice cream headache.  
  
"Oh man, it hurts," TK said.  
  
"Yeah, but it was good," Iori answered him.  
  
"You're right, as usual," TK said as he pushed the bowl away from them. He glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was quite a bit later than he thought. About an hour later, to be more precise. "Oh jeez. I'm going to be so late," he said and started getting up from the table.  
  
Iori threw his mum a glance and hadn't even yet begun to speak when she simply smiled and nodded at him. Iori's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Why don't you stay here tonight, TK?" he asked and hoped against hope that the answer would be yes.  
  
"Well, I guess I could. It wouldn't be a problem, would it, Ms. Hida?"  
  
"Not at all TK, feel free. Just be warned though, Iori has a habit of wetting the bed," she said and tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"M-u-m!" Iori said in the almost-teenager I-can't-believe-you-just- said-that way. Ms. Hida couldn't keep from laughing anymore.  
  
"I'm kidding, he stopped that last week. Now he just snores like a chainsaw." She and TK and Grandfather were laughing in hysterics, and Iori was just looking at her, shaking his head. He finally caught the contagious laughter and they were all giggling for minutes to come.  
  
"I guess I better call and leave a message for my mum," TK said after they'd regained some semblance of control. "Otherwise she'll have the National Guard out looking for me by morning."  
  
"Follow me. I'll show you where the phone is. Maybe by the time we get back the two of them will be asleep in their chairs," Iori said as he led TK into the living room.  
  
After five rings, a beep, and a few words by TK, the whole thing was settled. "Alright. What are we going to do tonight, Iori?" TK asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm sure we'll figure something out, right?" he asked.  
  
The first order of business was watching tv. It just so happened that it was wrestling night, so time passed fairly quickly. Iori's grandfather fell asleep in his chair at about half past nine and slogged off to bed just before ten.  
  
Iori's mum was still watching wrestling with the boys, trying to figure out exactly what was going on in the male soap opera. "So who is he?" she kept asking every time someone came out to the ring. TK and Iori took turns explaining the story to her.  
  
"That's the Rock. Almost everyone likes the Rock," TK told her as the People's Champion came to the ring.  
  
"I can see why," Iori's mum answered lowly. Iori heard her but didn't answer, he just pretended that he didn't hear it. TK smiled at Iori. Iori mouthed the word 'insane' to him and the two of them broke out with the giggles.  
  
"I'd like to smell what he's cooking," his mum said and the two boys were rolling on the floor in hysterics.  
  
After a Rock Bottom and the People's Elbow, the match was over and Iori's mum headed off to bed. "Really, I don't see why you watch that, it's so silly. I do like their shorts though. Oh well. Don't stay up too late, boys." She walked out of the room and the boys heard the door to her room shut.  
  
"Okay, your mum is weird," TK told him as Iori was getting up from the floor.  
  
"Tell me about it. She wasn't that bad tonight, really."  
  
"That scares me just a little," TK said as he reached up and grabbed the waist of Iori's pants and pulled him back to the ground, proceeding to pin him.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't fair. I wasn't ready."  
  
"Well, then I guess you better get ready," TK said as he prepared to pin Iori again. The two 'fought' for a little while before wearing themselves out.  
  
"Okay, I give," TK said as Iori was using every bit of power he had to hold him down.  
  
"Finally." Iori got off TK and flopped onto the couch. "You have an unfair advantage, you know, TK?"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"You're fat," he told the blond and started laughing again.  
  
"I'll show you fat," TK said as he sat down beside Iori and began to tickle him mercilessly. Finally he let up and the two of them sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, letting the tv flash its pictures.  
  
TK was in his own little world for those few minutes. "I can't believe how close we've gotten in the last day," he thought. "I hope we get a lot closer, though," he thought and put his arm around Iori. He got a large smile in return and they snuggled together and talked while some cheesy western played on.  
  
While they were talking, TK slowly nodded off. They were remembering adventures in the digital world when Iori noticed that TK was no longer responding. His head was leaning against Iori's shoulder and he was breathing very deeply. "Sorry if I bored you, TK," he said and smiled. He took this opportunity to study TK. He'd really never seen the boy at rest before. He was usually bouncing around like a superball. Iori traced a finger along TK's jaw line and down his chin and neck. He paused while in the center of TK's chest, feeling the heartbeat a few centimeters below the surface. He focused on the steady rhythm and it soon put him out like a light.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter we return to the antics of the Izumi home with Tai and Koushirou. Leave a review or three. Pet a puppy. Where the hell did that come from? Anyway, thanks.  
  
energy 


	15. Dinner at the Izumis

Tai had never slept so soundly in his entire life. When he awoke the next morning with Koushirou at his side he smiled and carefully extricated himself from the bed sheets and tip toed to the bathroom. After a flush, some washing, and some water in the face, Tai returned to the bedside. He badly wanted to wake his boyfriend but held off since Koushirou needed every bit of rest he could get. "Did I just call him my boyfriend??" Tai asked himself. Yes he did. Tai smiled and mouthed the word 'boyfriend', enjoying the image it put in his mind; he and Koushirou sitting together, watching the sun set over the ocean.  
  
Tai settled in the chair beside the bed and picked the remote control to the tv up. He turned it on and quickly muted it, surfing through until he found something that would keep him occupied until Koushirou decided that it was time to get up. Home Shopping Network. Click. MTV. Click. Oxygen. Oh god, CLICK. Tai finally settled on a channel and became engrossed in the cartoon Beyblade.  
  
"Have you ever noticed, Tai, that the boys in anime are always cute?" a voice spoke softly from behind, nearly making Tai jump out of his skin.  
  
"Oh, Koushirou, you sort of scared me."  
  
"I know. It's fun to do. You jump so much."  
  
"Well, ha ha. Anyway, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm not ready to go run a marathon yet, but I don't hurt everywhere anymore, just in most places."  
  
"I guess that is an improvement then, huh?"  
  
"I think so. Now what about my question?"  
  
"About anime? Yeah, I guess you're right. That Max kid, he is rather cute, but." "But what, Tai?"  
  
"Not as cute as you are, Koushirou."  
  
"Ah, Tai," Koushirou said and just smiled, not needing to say more: his grin and reddening face said enough.  
  
"Okay, what do you say that we get you out of here? Unless you'd rather stay for what they call breakfast."  
  
"Let's get out of here, Tai."  
  
"Alright, you stay here and I'll go and get the doctor. Be back."  
  
"And just exactly where am I supposed to go? Golfing?" Koushirou called out as the door was closing. Tai returned a few minutes later with the doctor and a nurse and they gave Koushirou a quick but thorough looking over.  
  
"Well Mr. Izumi, you can go ahead and get out of our four star resort if you want, just take it really easy for about the next week. Since you got very lucky and the majority of your injuries were minor, they should all be healed in the next week. The ribs will take a bit longer, as will your arm. Any questions?"  
  
"No sir. I think I'll be alright."  
  
"Okay then, let's get you out of here." Koushirou was discharged and the two of them left the hospital and took a short cab ride back to the Izumi residence.  
  
A/N: due to a complete oversight on my part (which I blame on, um, my bean bag chair), I forgot to have Koushirou's parents called back in chapter 12. Whoops. My bad. We'll just pretend that Koushirou's aunt lives way the hell far away and that his parents just arrived at her house right about now. Now they get to turn around and drive back. There. That should make things a bit better. Anyway..  
  
Tai took Koushirou's keys from him and stuck the proper one in the slot and pushed the door open. He held the door open for Koushirou and shut it after he had followed the boy in.  
  
"Koushirou, why don't you have a seat on the couch there, you look pretty winded."  
  
Tai was right. Walking the short distance from the elevator to the door had sapped his strength a lot more than he'd thought it would. "That is a good idea. Why don't you sit down with me?"  
  
"That is a better idea," Tai said as he plopped down beside Koushirou. "So, are you really feeling better or was this just a ploy to get out of the hospital?"  
  
"I am feeling better, Tai. Honestly. All I need is some rest, and I can get that just as easily here, plus I can eat good food and not have to wear one of those silly little hospital gowns."  
  
Tai put a mock frown on his face. "I thought you looked mighty cute in one of those little things, Koushirou. In fact, just in case you did like it, I brought one home with you."  
  
"You did not!" Koushirou called him out.  
  
"Check your bag, Koushirou. See what is inside." Tai picked up the bag that held Koushirou's stuff from the hospital. Koushirou thrust a hand in and pulled out the camcorder, a bottle of pain killers, and at the bottom, there it was.  
  
"Tai, why?" Koushirou asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, I figured that maybe you'd model it for me again sometime," Tai answered innocently.  
  
"That all depends, Tai. We'll see."  
  
"All I could ask for, Koushirou." Tai smiled back at him and the two of them sat in comfortable silence for a little while. Tai was watching the heavy, snow-laden clouds drift by when he heard a slight snore coming from his side. He turned and saw Koushirou had dozed off.  
  
"Oh Koushirou, I still can't believe how lucky I am. I almost lost you." Tai thought as he simply looked in awe at the sleeping boy to his right. He sniffed and then brushed away an unexpected tear. "I guess this is what mom and dad were talking about when they said that someday I'd find the one I was meant to be with." Tai cocked his head and smiled just a bit, thinking, "But somehow I doubt they expected it to be with a boy. Oh well, since when have I lived up to their expectations anyway?" He smiled bigger and glanced over at the clock on the vcr. Almost lunchtime. That might be why his stomach was beginning to growl. No food since dinner last night.  
  
Tai got up and went into the kitchen and began rummaging around. He opened the refrigerator and saw shelves full of Tupperware containers each labeled with its contents. "Oh my, I've hit the mother load!!" Tai was nearly dancing in circles as he sorted them into two categories; 1) things he liked, and 2)things he liked even more. "Remind me to hug Mrs. Izumi," he told a container of spaghetti and meatballs. He set that one aside and pulled out one labeled 'Tuna Casserole' and set it on the counter. "That's for lunch. And this is for dinner," he said as he pulled out another container. This one was packed with breaded chicken breasts, and the lid even had complete cooking instructions. Tai just shook his head and pondered how to get Mrs. Izumi to give his mother cooking classes.  
  
Tai popped the lid off the tuna dish and dug a spoon out of the drawer and grabbed two plates from the cabinet above. He gave himself an enormous plateful and pondered how much Koushirou would want. "Hmmm, he never really does over do it, so maybe just this much," he said quietly as he squashed a not-so heaping spoonful on the second plate."  
  
"Hello Tai, how are you doing today?" A voice called from the living room, scaring Tai out of his mind and causing him to drop the spoon on the floor and making a very tuna-y mess.  
  
"Hey Tentomon," said as his heart rate returned to normal. "I didn't hear you. I didn't wake you up, did I?"  
  
"Don't worry Tai, I just got up But it was not my plan to surprise you."  
  
"I know Tentomon, you are just so quiet."  
  
"That is what Koushirou says. I end up scaring him about twice a day. Anyway though, did the two of you have a good time last night?"  
  
Tai screwed up his eyebrows for a second before he figured that Tentomon didn't have any idea of how yesterday went. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a good time," he said with a little bit of sarcasm. He went on to explain the events of yesterday and made Tentomon promise that he would leave Koushirou alone until he woke up.  
  
"Oh that is so terrible. You're sure the doctors said he'll be okay?"  
  
"Don't worry, he might be a little bruised and banged up, but it's nothing really serious."  
  
"I'll try my best not to worry, but I don't know how good a job I'll do, Tai."  
  
"Just do the best you can, Tentomon, that's all I ask."  
  
"Then that is what I'll do." Tai started to clean up the mess on the floor and Tentomon spoke again. "Tai, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did. Want to ask another one?" He said as he tossed the paper towel away.  
  
"Yes. Are the two of you together?"  
  
Tai studied Tentomon for a moment before he spoke. "I believe we are, Tentomon. I believe we are. Why do you ask?" Tai already had an inkling, but he wanted Tentomon to confirm it for him.  
  
"For the longest time now, Koushirou has been so sad on the inside," Tentomon said and Tai nodded his head in agreement. "Then not that long ago it seemed like the old Koushirou was back. He had told me long ago that he fancied you and that he would someday say something, and I guess this has finally happened."  
  
"That is so like Koushirou," Tai said, "talking to his Digimon before one of us. But yes, he did, and I wish he'd done it long ago, because I felt the same way pretty much ever since we got back from the digital world. I was just too scared to say anything about it."  
  
"And to think, Tai, you had the crest of courage all along."  
  
"I know, Tentomon. I can fight evil Digimon all day, but I can't tell anyone how I feel. Weird huh?"  
  
"Quite. Now how about you make a third plate of that substance because I'm hungry as well."  
  
"Right." Tai got a third plate down and gave Tentomon a Tai-sized scoop and put them in the microwave on at a time. He set Tentomon's down and had barely gotten his from the microwave before it was gone.  
  
"Sheesh, Tentomon, you eat even faster than TK," Tai said in amazement as he set his own plate down on the table. Once he was finished, Tentomon perched himself on the back of the chair and kept a steady gaze on the sleeping Koushirou.  
  
"Oh, I believe he is waking up," Tentomon said and started buzzing himself over that way before Tai could even get a word out.  
  
"Oh, Koushirou, are you okay? Can I get you anything?" Tentomon asked earnestly.  
  
"I'm pretty much okay, Tentomon, as well as can be expected, I guess. Now as to what you can do for me, how about lunch?"  
  
"Not to worry. Tai already has it ready. It's sitting over on the table right now. Should I bring it to you, Koushirou?"  
  
"I can manage but thank you anyway." Koushirou pulled himself to his feet and made his way over to the table. "Ah, tuna casserole, prodigious."  
  
"It's wonderful, Koushirou. Your mum is such a great cook. If this were my house, it would be tofu and bean sprouts."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with bean sprouts, Tai," Koushirou said to him as he was sitting down, in a little bit of pain.  
  
"What do you mean there's nothing wrong with--hey, are you alright?"  
  
"My side is hurting pretty bad, as well as the other myriad of aches and pains."  
  
"Is it about time for another pill?" Tai asked in obvious concern.  
  
"Not quite yet. They are quite strong, but they put me to sleep quick as anything."  
  
"I know, Koushirou. I watched you drift off last night. Ten minutes max."  
  
"Sorry to have bored you last night then, Tai."  
  
"Nonsense. I love watching you sleep. You are even more beautiful than when you're awake, if that is somehow possible." Koushirou blushed.  
  
"Thanks Tai, but if you're over here, I don't want to sleep all day."  
  
"Listen here, if you hurt, take your medicine. If you sleep, you sleep. Don't worry about it. Me and Tentomon will bond or something."  
  
"Correct, Tai. There is no need for you to suffer, Koushirou. Do what you have to do," Tentomon said.  
  
"If nothing else, I'll take a little time while you're asleep and run home and take a shower and change these clothes."  
  
"You don't have to go, Tai," Koushirou said a little quickly. "You can take a shower here and I'm sure that I have something you could wear."  
  
"That's what I'll do then. Now eat up, your tuna thing is getting cold.  
  
Lunch was eaten and Tai did the dishes, nearly breaking a plate in the process. The three of them sat around for a while talking about anything and everything until Koushirou caved in and took another pill. Sure enough, it was maybe fifteen minutes before he was out. Tai picked him up from the dining table chair and carried him to the couch. Tentomon buzzed into Koushirou's bedroom and returned with a blanket. Tai took it and laid it over the now profoundly sleeping boy, tucking it in just under his chin. He took a moment and looked at Koushirou, basking in his radiance before bending down and giving him a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Rest well, Koushirou," he said softly as he stood back up. "Well, Tentomon, let's let him sleep now."  
  
"I think that is a good idea."  
  
"I think I will take a shower now, so if you will excuse me." Tai said as he started walking back towards Koushirou's room.  
  
"I think that is a good idea too," Tentomon said and Tai gave him a mock glare and continued on his way.  
  
In Koushirou's room, Tai stopped to look everything over. Everything in its place, the exact opposite of Tai's own. Tai lived by the I-wear-it- as-long-as-it-smells-clean approach, where Koushirou went by the hamper rule. He walked to Koushirou's closet and found a row of neatly hung shirts. Tai went through them, remembering the various occasions that he'd seen Koushirou wear them. "He wore this the time we went over to TK's for his birthday," he thought when he picked up a green shirt. "This was when we all went bowling," he remembered from a red and grey striped sweater.  
  
"Ah, this is the one," Tai said aloud as he found his favorite Koushirou shirt, a simple orange long sleeved pull over with the Adidas stripes on the sleeves and a small design on the chest. He had always liked it when Koushirou wore 'his' shirt, so he plucked it from the bar. He decided that Koushirou's pants were out of the question, since they'd be about five inches too short. He was debating on not grabbing any underwear, since that might be a little odd, but he thought, "hey, I've always wanted to be in Koushirou's pants," and started giggling. He pulled open the top left drawer on a guess and found the neatly folded stacks of underwear.  
  
"He even folds his underwear? Oh man," he asked out loud as he shook his head slightly. He pulled out the top pair, almost expecting to find it labeled 'Tuesday' or something, and shut the drawer with a grin. He walked out of the room and back into the living room where Tentomon was still holding vigil. "If he wakes up, come get me, alright?" he asked Tentomon and got a nod in reply.  
  
Tai showered quickly and dressed likewise and returned to the living room. Koushirou was still out cold, so he sat down and flipped on the remote. Cartoons were the first thing he found and he left it there. Koushirou slept for a good two hours more before finally waking.  
  
"Good morning sunshine," Tai said to the extremely groggy Koushirou.  
  
"Hey Tai, nice shirt," Koushirou answered once he'd rubbed the eye buggers away.  
  
"Yeah, it's always been my favorite," Tai told him and crossed his arms behind his head. Koushirou smiled at him and started getting up.  
  
"Do you need anything, Koushirou?" Tai asked, not wanting Koushirou to do anything he didn't need to do.  
  
"Unless you can go to the bathroom for me, I'm fine."  
  
"You know I would if I could," Tai told him as he helped Koushirou up.  
  
"I'm sure you would Tai," Koushirou said with a grin and walked on down the hallway. He did his thing and came back out. "Where's Tentomon?"  
  
"Oh, he went to go visit with a few of the other Digimon. He promised me that I'd take excellent care of you, so I cant' let him down."  
  
"I'm sure you won't," Koushirou said as he sat down beside Tai. Tai looped an arm around Koushirou's shoulder and pulled him gently closer.  
  
"No way," Tai said as Koushirou leaned into him.  
  
"What are you watching? More cartoons?"  
  
"Yes, actually. Zoids, to be accurate." Tai went on to explain the story to Koushirou and the two of them settled in to watch one of Tai's favorite shows (and energy's too!! the Berserk Fury looks sooo cool. Anyway.)  
  
The afternoon passed away and they still were at each other's sides. The sun had long set, so it was a very dark and cloudy 7 pm, when Tai's stomach began to stir. Koushirou's answered not long after and it was decided that dinner was definitely in the not too distant future.  
  
"How does fried chicken sound, Koushirou?" Tai asked during a commercial break.  
  
"Sounds good. I'll fix it in just a minute," Koushirou told him, causing Tai to nearly have a hemorrhage.  
  
"No, I'll do it. You'll sit here and rest."  
  
"Tai, fried chicken involves the use of a stove. Are you sure you can do that?"  
  
"Of course I can," Tai said, feigning a hurt look. "I'm not just a sandwich guy, you know."  
  
"Alright. Go for it, not as if I really have a choice in the matter."  
  
"You're right. You don't. Now just sit here and I'll have it whipped up before you know it." Koushirou gave him a look that read 'are you sure you can handle this' and Tai smiled and said, "and besides, your mum left detailed instructions on how to make it." Koushirou nodded and smiled and shooed Tai away.  
  
"Go, I'm getting hungry again." Koushirou settled back into the couch as Tai began banging pans and other things around in preparation. He flipped the channel to a news station and began getting caught up on everything he'd missed out on in the last 24 hours. Nothing really good, just a lot of violence. Timed passed and Koushirou started to get thirsty. He pulled himself off the couch and made his way into the kitchen.  
  
What he saw nearly blew his mind. Tai had made only a small mess, not anything near what he had expected. "Hey Tai, how's it coming?" he asked as he reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a jug of juice.  
  
"Not too bad, actually," Tai said as he turned around, with his hands on the stove behind him. "This cooking thing isn't nearly as hard as everyone puts it out to be. In fact, I might just have to get a job as a chef some day."  
  
"Well, do keep in mind that chefs usually don't cook out of a Tupperware container, Tai," Koushirou said.  
  
"Bah, I can do it. Just smell the aroma of the chicken."  
  
Koushirou did sniff, but it wasn't chicken that he was smelling. It smelled like burning fabric. "Is that chicken, Tai?" he asked.  
  
"Of course it is.Oh crap!!!" Tai yelled as he smelled the acrid odor and felt his oven mit becoming very very hot against his hand.  
  
"Tai, you're on fire!" Koushirou screamed as Tai began to dance around. "Take the mitt off and throw it in the sink!!" Tai did so and Koushirou turned the faucet to the highest possible flow and the flames were doused.  
  
"That was part of my stage show," Tai said as he tried to cover his error.  
  
"Uh huh, whatever Tai," Koushirou said and started to laugh at Tai's smugness. "Whatever you say." Koushirou was shaking his head and laughing like a maniac. Finally he got himself under control. "I think the chicken is done now," he said as his stomach rumbled. The meal wasn't all that bad, although the slight stench of burned fabric still hung in the room.  
  
Okay, that is the end of this chapter and I have to say that I'm liking this story more and more every time I write on it. I would have had it done sooner, but I picked up one of my many copies of Beowulf and I couldn't put it down for about three days (that is by far my favorite book/story ever). With that said, that is all for now, so go ahead and leave a review. You know you want to, so fulfill that desire. See you soon,  
  
energy 


	16. A CB, A Truck Stop, and Some Hank Willia...

Tai was sitting in the couch watching television after Koushirou had headed off to bed. It was just after nine at night and the apartment was quiet again. The phone had rung off the hook all evening with the other Digi- Destined calling to check in on Koushirou. It was great that they cared but Tai could easily see that answering the same questions over and over was starting to wear on Koushirou. Tai took over the job of phone operator and let Koushirou rest.  
  
He was kind of glad that Koushirou was finally asleep, since his body could start healing again. Every time he saw Koushirou wince in pain he wanted to help out so bad, but he couldn't do anything. Koushirou wasn't all too keen on taking the pain medication but Tai convinced him to do it. There was no sense in hurting if you didn't need to, that was Tai's mantra. So Koushirou had turned in and Tai was relaxing after a heck of a day.  
  
Tai was flipping through as usual, looking for something interesting to watch when the phone rang again. "Rrrrr." Tai growled and got up and headed to the phone. "This had better be important," he thought as he glanced at the clock. "Hello? Izumi residence."  
  
"Taichi?" the voice on the other end answered.  
  
"Yes, who's calling?"  
  
"This is Mrs. Izumi, Tai. I'm glad I finally got through."  
  
A/N: since I have no idea of what Koushirou's parents names are, I'm going to arbitrarily call them Luke and Mara. I know that they aren't Japanese names, but I don't particularly care. If you can figure out where the names came from, bonus points to you.  
  
"Oh, hello Mrs. Izumi. How are you doing?"  
  
"Well, we are stuck about six hours away from you two, due to the snow fall. Now, let me ask you something, Taichi. How is Koushirou doing?"  
  
"He is sleeping now, but I think he is doing pretty much okay."  
  
"Good. I've been so worried since every time we stopped to call and check on him, the line was busy."  
  
"Sorry about that. All of our friends have been lighting the phone up all day checking in on him. Sora's called at least five times today."  
  
"I'm glad to know that his friends care that much. Actually, I'm really glad that he has a friend like you, Tai. I can't thank you enough for staying with him since he got hurt. From what I've heard from the doctors at the hospital, you've hardly left his side."  
  
Tai hesitated a second before continuing, wanting to choose his words carefully lest he let out a little extra information this early. "I can't let a friend in need down, Mrs. Izumi. I'll be here for him as long as I need to be."  
  
"Thank you, Tai. I hope he's not causing you too much hassle," Mrs. Izumi said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. He's been rather good all in all."  
  
"Alright then, Tai, thanks again. We should be home by about eight or so, as long as they get the roads cleared off."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, where are you at now?"  
  
"We've pulled off into some truck stop to wait out the worst of the storm. Luke is chatting with some truckers about who knows what and I'm sitting here watching the weather channel hoping that the storm will suddenly disappear."  
  
"Don't worry about us, Mrs. Izumi, we'll be fine tonight. Don't take any chances on the roads, just relax in the truck stop."  
  
"You say relax like there is something relaxing about this place. I will say that the food is decent though, surprisingly enough. Oh, and I guess that you two have found the food I left for you two?"  
  
"Oh yeah, we've found the tuna and the fried chicken," Tai said, not mentioning the burnt mitt incident. "Is there a chance I can get you to teach my mum how to cook like a normal person, Mrs. Izumi?"  
  
"After everything you've done, Taichi, you can count on it. Just name the time. Speaking of time, I've going to get off here and finish dinner now, so keep an eye on my baby, alright?"  
  
Tai smiled as Mrs. Izumi called Koushirou 'baby'. "Count on it, Mrs. Izumi. See you tomorrow morning."  
  
"See you soon, Tai," Mrs. Izumi said as she clicked the phone off.  
  
Tai hung the phone up went to peek in on Koushirou. He heard the rhythmic breaths of deep sleep and he smiled to himself. Tai quietly shut the door and paced back to the couch. Hopefully the phone wouldn't ring again and he could get a little rest himself now.  
  
Mrs. Izumi hung the phone back in the cradle and went back to her seat at the table. As the waitress refilled her coffee, she looked around for her husband. Not seeing him anywhere in sight, she settled back in and started staring at the weather channel some more. A few minutes later she heard some rustling and turned to see her husband walking to her with a large bag full of who knows what.  
  
"You wouldn't believe what all they have here, Mara," he said as he set the bag down next to her. He reached in and pulled out a medium-sized box. "This is a CB radio. Now we can talk to all the truckers on the road."  
  
"Oh great, just what I wanted to do, dear," she said with at least six pounds of sarcasm.  
  
"Oh I know," Luke said, missing the sarcasm completely. "I can't wait to try it out."  
  
"Just out of curiosity, what on earth made you buy that thing?"  
  
"Well, you know that I've been talking to the truckers since we got here, and Lobo, Wild Bill, and me got to be pretty good friends. Now I can talk to them about whenever I want."  
  
"So you made some new friends, isn't that nice."  
  
"Yeah, they're great guys. Lobo told me all about being a trucker, and it really isn't that hard to get a license."  
  
"So let me get this right, you're thinking about becoming a trucker now?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Think about it, Mara. Me and you, on the roads, seeing the sights, making our own schedules, living free."  
  
"You know Luke, when most men have a mid-life crisis, they go and buy a Camaro. When you have one, you become a trucker."  
  
"Isn't it great?" Luke asked, completely serious.  
  
"Anyway, I finally got through to home while you were gone," Mara said, changing the subject entirely.  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"According to Taichi, Koushirou's doing alright. He's sleeping a lot, which is good."  
  
"That is good, dear. I told you that he would be fine until we got home."  
  
"You're right. I'm just glad that he has a friend like Taichi. I was worried because for so long he never really had any friends, just acquaintances. Ever since he and Taichi started hanging around together, he has been a different person."  
  
"I like Taichi," Luke said as he was examining the CB box.  
  
"It's almost like we've gained another son, you know? He's always over."  
  
"I like Taichi, too," Luke said as he started digging in the box, tossing the Styrofoam to the table.  
  
"I think I'm going to start practicing Voodoo and become a nudist," Mara said to her husband.  
  
"Taichi is nice, isn't he?" Luke responded and continued digging. Mara just shook her head and stirred some sugar into her coffee. She loved Luke dearly, but sometimes she could grab him by the shoulders and shake him.  
  
Mara's mind drifted back to before Taichi started coming around. Koushirou was rather withdrawn from everyone, even her. He wasn't always like that, just the last year or so. He never would talk about it no matter how hard she tried to dig any scrap of information out of him. Everything was 'I'm fine' or 'don't worry about me'. He never even told Tentomon anything. It drove her batty. Then Taichi entered the picture and he was a different person. He was alive, bubbly again, like he was in the old days. He almost seemed to be glowing when Taichi was around, radiant.  
  
"Miss, more coffee please," she said to the waitress and thanked her as it was filled again. Her mind drifted back again, to the glow that seemed to surround the two boys. She smiled as she thought at it. It reminded her of when she and Luke were dating. She felt like a live wire when they were together. HELLO! I wonder. she thought and let her mind think for a few minutes. No, as far as she knew, Koushirou had never had a girlfriend, not even a close female friend. Hmmm.. The fact that Koushirou just might be, well, not straight, wouldn't get out of her head.  
  
Did it bother her? She concluded that it didn't in the least. As long as Koushirou was happy, that was all that was important to her. She considered broaching the topic to Luke, but he was still engrossed in the manual to his new toy. 'I'll save it for later,' she told herself.  
  
"I'm going to the restroom, dear," she told Luke as she got up and got a murmur of ok in response. She grinned at him and mussed his hair as she walked by. By the time she returned she had decided that she would more than welcome Tai into the family, musing that she had already called him another son a scant half hour before.  
  
Tai was running across the field, streaking toward the other goal. The ball soared over the last defender's head and he ran on to it. A quick feint to the left and goal keeper committed. Tai shifted all his weight to right leg and launched the ball back against the grain as hard as he had ever done before. It shot just under the crossbar at top speed and caught in the back of the net. The goal keeper looked in disbelief as the packed crowd erupted in cheers. Tai raised his arms in triumph and looked at the sixty thousand rabid fans shouting his name. "Tai!! Tai!! Tai!!" He smiled and saluted them. The rest of his team caught up to him and buried him under a pile of high fives and hugs.  
  
"Tai, move over a little," one of his teammates said, pushing his legs. "Come on, move. You're hogging the whole couch." Tai looked around the field and saw no couch so he continued saluting and smiling.  
  
"We won, we won," he said softly as he was poked again. "Ouch."  
  
"Move over already," the voice said again. Tai slowly opened his eyes and saw Koushirou standing in front of him, wrapped in a blanket.  
  
"We won, Kou-chan," he said drowsily.  
  
"What are you talking about, Tai?" Koushirou asked.  
  
"The World Cup. I scored the winning goal."  
  
"Right. That's great, now move over a little."  
  
Tai rubbed the eye buggers out of his eyes and looked at Koushirou again. "Koushirou, what are you doing up?" Tai glanced at the clock and saw that it was just past two a.m.  
  
"I missed you. Plus Tentomon is snoring again, so I thought I'd come out here and sleep on the couch with you, if you'll scoot your butt over a little."  
  
"Oh, sure," Tai said, pleased that Koushirou was out here. He scooted back and let Koushirou lay with him. "How's the pain, Kou-chan?"  
  
"Not too bad now. On a scale of one to ten, it's down to an eleven."  
  
"That's not too bad?" Tai asked him.  
  
"Considering it was about a thirteen earlier today, yes."  
  
"Then it is an improvement. Now get comfortable and let me have a little of that blanket." Tai leaned back into the corner of the couch and let Koushirou lay on him. Koushirou rested his head on Tai's chest and pulled the blanket up, covering almost all of himself and most of Tai.  
  
"How's that?" Koushirou asked.  
  
"Perfect," Tai said as he wrapped his arms around Koushirou's neck from behind and slid them under the blanket.  
  
"Geez, Tai, your fingers are like ice," Koushirou said as the hands rested on his chest.  
  
"Sorry. Don't worry though, with you being as hot as you are, they'll heat up in no time."  
  
"I love you, Tai," Koushirou said as he closed his eyes and began quickly drifting off to sleep.  
  
"I love you, too, Koushirou," Tai said and kissed the back of Koushirou's head. Tai swiftly followed Koushirou into the realm of dreams. This time there was nothing but peace. No soccer, no fans, just peace and love.  
  
"Breaker breaker, this is Rogue Leader. Where you at, Wild Bill? Got your ears on? Over." Luke said into the microphone.  
  
"On the road, Rogue Leader, just passing exit 45. What's the good word, over?"  
  
"Not much, Wild Bill. Just checking in on the weather, over."  
  
"It's lightening up. The plows have just been through here, so it's looking pretty clear. You should be home to your son in no time. Over."  
  
"Thanks Wild Bill. Rogue Leader out." Luke put the mike back into place and looked at his wife who was laughing like an idiot.  
  
"Luke, you are such a closet redneck it's not funny."  
  
"What?" Luke looked back with a serious expression.  
  
"Don't worry about it, dear. Over." Mara had a straight face until she said 'over' and then she lost it. Luke started laughing with her and they continued on down the road, drawing ever closer to home. The two of them stopped about the time Koushirou came out to sleep with Tai to get gas and get rid off all their previously drank coffee. Luke took over driving and Mara settled in to take a short nap.  
  
"Now promise me you won't yell out a big 'yee-haw' and wake me up, dear," she said to Luke as they pulled back on the freeway.  
  
"I promise, now get some sleep." Mara relaxed further and closed her eyes. She opened them a few seconds later when Luke put in a cd and she heard some god-awful twang sound, much like a cat when its tail is caught under a rocker.  
  
"What is that?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Oh, that's Hank Williams Jr. Lobo said he was great, so I bought a few of his cds at the truck stop."  
  
"How many, dare I ask?"  
  
"Four."  
  
"Ah, great. Turn it down just a little, please," Mara said as she closed her eyes again. The volume dropped and the drone of the road and her husband's humming put her to sleep in a few minutes. Her last thought before she went under was something about giving Lobo a lobotomy.  
  
The two pulled into their sleepy little apartment complex's parking lot at about six a.m. or so. Mara yawned and got out and stretched. "How was Hank?" she asked Luke.  
  
"Oh, Lobo was right, he is great." Mara rolled her eyes and shut her door. She pulled her coat closer in the sudden cold of the early morning and started walking to the lobby.  
  
"Come on, Luke, we can get the bags later," she said as Luke was starting to go to the trunk of the car."  
  
"That is the best idea I've heard in a while," Luke said, not wanting to haul the two tons of his wife's baggage up the steps now (or later, to be truthful). He turned and started following her.  
  
They rode up the elevator in silence, due to Luke's near catatonic state. He'd not slept in forever, being much more worried inside than he'd ever admit to. "Come on, we're almost there," Mara said and took him by the arm. She turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open quietly.  
  
She stepped into the living room and saw the two boys laying together in obvious happiness. She turned to Luke and whispered for him to be quiet and not wake them up. He simply nodded and started walking to their bedroom oblivious to the world. He fell on the bed and was asleep before he knew it.  
  
Mara stood and surveyed the scene for a minute. Smiles graced the sleeping faces of both boys and Mara felt her earlier hunches confirmed. She smiled herself and walked on past to the restroom, in dire need of a shower. 'Twelve hours of road time will sure make a person feel dirty,' she mused as she turned on the water.  
  
  
  
I love this story. I don't know what else to say about it. I keep on writing little notes at work while I'm waiting on tables, jot down ideas in the car, and so on. Please tell me what you think in a review. I love reviews to death. Thanks to Clear Skies, Nine, QWB, and everyone else I can't think of right now for your thoughts. Keep them coming and I'll keep the chapters coming!!!  
  
energy 


	17. Tai wouldn't wear that, would he?

Before I start the next chapter of everyone's favorite story, I'm going to talk a minute. This would have been up last night, but it just didn't happen. The reason, you wonder? It had to be something earth-shatteringly important to keep energy from writing, right? Oh yeah. It was. I was preoccupied watching baseball. Little League baseball to be more specific. My boys, Valley Sports, right down the road from me in the great city of Louisville, KY, playing against Texas to get to the US finals, and play they did. It took 11 innings, but they finally did it. For those of you who aren't really familiar with LL, they only play 6 innings normally, so that was almost two games.  
  
In the top of the 11th, in a scoreless game (that ended with a combined 49 SO's, I might add) they hit back to back home runs, one by Zach Osborne and the second by Aaron Alvey. In a nearly three and a half hour game, they won 2-1. It was absolutely fantastic. Go Louisville!!!! Two more wins and they are the champs of the world! If they win on Saturday against Harlem/Massachusetts, they are in the finals on Sunday. Needless to say, I likely won't be writing on those two nights like I usually do. Tune in and give my boys some support if you don't mind. Saturday's game is at 7:30 on ESPN and the final is 6:30 on ABC. Go Valley Sports!!  
  
Now, on with the show..  
  
Mara sat back and watched as Tai did everything that Koushirou needed and a few things that he really didn't during the week. Tai would arrive religiously at 3:15 and explain everything that Koushirou had missed that day including all the gossip and the social faux pas that occurred. The two of them would then break out the books and get to work, Koushirou being the more studious of the two of them would often end up explaining the lesson to Tai, even though Tai had been in the class.  
  
After schoolwork was over they would always take a snack break, preferably with Oreos and a glass of milk between them, and watch some television. Mara always suppressed the urge to laugh at the two of them when she would walk through the room. They would be sitting on the couch together, a little closer than you might expect two boys to sit, but when they would hear her coming they would jump apart and attempt to play it off as if nothing was going on. As she rounded the corner into wherever she was going she would cover her face and laugh herself silly. It likely wouldn't be all that funny to a normal person, but after being married to Luke for so long now she was far from normal. He'd warped her in many ways.  
  
So it was now Thursday afternoon, the day before school let out for the winter break and Mara was reading at the kitchen table. She glanced at the clock on the wall and was expecting Tai in about five seconds. Four. Three. Two. One. Knock knock knock.. "Speak of the devil," she said to herself and started getting out of the chair to let him in. She had no sooner than taken her third step toward the door when Koushirou rocketed off the couch and was already opening the door.  
  
"You know, for someone who got hit by a car not even a week ago, you sure are peppy, Koushirou," she said as he let Tai in. "Hello, Tai. How are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just fine Mrs. Izumi. Just cold. It's so cold out there right now that I think my nose hairs started freezing up."  
  
"It sure is cold. I took the garbage out a little while ago and my leg hairs froze," Mara said as she started into the kitchen to put on some hot chocolate.  
  
"She's kidding right?" Tai whispered to Koushirou once she'd disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Um, I uh, think so," was all Koushirou could say. Mara half listened as Tai told Koushirou all that he'd missed in school that day. As she was finishing the hot chocolate up, she overheard Tai mentioning that Matt had bet him that he wouldn't wear a dress on the last day of class tomorrow. Tai said he would, but was lacking in the dress department.  
  
"Oh, Tai, definitely something in black," Mara said as she came out of the kitchen carrying three steaming mugs, making his jaw hand open like the lid of a bashed in mailbox. "Seriously Tai, a long black skirt, maybe a slit up the side. What do you think?"  
  
Tai looked at her and decided that she might just be serious. "Um, sure. I guess," he said. He looked at Koushirou and Koushirou only a head shrug in reply.  
  
"Great. Don't go anywhere. I have just the thing." The two boys watched as she hopped out of the room and on down the hallway.  
  
"What sort of drugs is your mother on, Koushirou? Just out of curiosity."  
  
"None as far as I know. She is a coffee junkie, so I guess just caffeine."  
  
"Never, ever, ever let me drink a coke again, alright?" Koushirou nodded. The two of them sat together on the couch and went over what Tai considered 'notes' while they listened to the sounds of boxes moving and drawers being slammed open and shut, as well as the occasional 'dammit'. Koushirou was explaining an algebra formula to Tai when they heard a shout of joy from down the hall.  
  
"Protect me, Koushirou," Tai turned to Koushirou and said.  
  
"Protect you? You're the one with all the bravery, you protect me." They giggled and waited as footsteps made their way back down the hall. Mara returned with a dress quite similar to the one she had described a moment ago and presented it to Tai as if it were the Holy Grail.  
  
"Go on, take it. It won't bite." Mara held the dress to him and Tai tentatively took it. "I've had that dress for years now and I just can't seem to fit into it anymore, so go on and take it. You can wear it tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, thanks Mrs. Izumi," he said as he realized that she actually was serious. Koushirou was laughing hysterically at this point.  
  
"Go try it on, Tai," he said between fits of laughter, "you look good in black." Koushirou started pushing Tai off the couch. "Go on, change." He grinned at Tai and Tai relented.  
  
"Alright. I'll be back," he said as he went into the bathroom to change. Things were quiet for a minute or two, in which Mara and Koushirou sipped on their hot chocolate and waited for the show. "Hey, Koushirou! Come here and zip me up!" Tai yelled from behind the door. Both Mara and Koushirou broke up laughing again as Koushirou pulled himself to his feet. Tai let him in and shut the door behind him.  
  
Koushirou looked at Tai and wasn't quite sure what to think. On one hand he wanted point at Tai and laugh, but on the other he wanted stare at him all day. As hard as it may seem to believe, Tai looked rather nice in that dress. It fit him great in all the right places, thanks to Mara's figure before she put on all of her marriage weight.  
  
"Holy crap, Tai! You look good," Koushirou said after a few seconds of silence.  
  
"Really?" Tai asked, incredulous. "You think so?"  
  
"Oh heck yeah," Koushirou said. "Definitely."  
  
"Thanks, Koushirou. Now maybe you can model that hospital gown again for me later?"  
  
"I said you looked good, Tai, not incredible," Koushirou joked. "Now about that zipper."  
  
"It's stuck, I think. I can't get it to budge any further than halfway."  
  
"Let me have a go at it then," Koushirou said as Tai turned away from him.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the living room, Mara waited on the couch for the return of the two boys. Not five seconds after the door to the bathroom closed there was a knocking on the door. Mara set her mug down and got up and opened the door.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Izumi," Iori said to her.  
  
"Well hello yourself, Iori. And to you, TK," she said to the older boy at his side.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Izumi. We thought we'd stop by and see Koushirou, if that's okay with you?"  
  
Mrs. Izumi almost snorted with laughter as she thought of the scene that Tai and Koushirou would walk into. "Oh, oh sure. Come on in. He and Tai will be along in a minute or so." She let them in and quietly closed the door behind them and gestured to the couch. "Have a seat," she said, "and I'll fetch you two some hot chocolate."  
  
"Gee, thanks Mrs. Izumi," TK said as she left the room. She returned a few seconds later with the mugs and set herself down in a comfy chair and waited for the fireworks. She wasn't kept waiting long.  
  
"May I present to you," Koushirou pronounced from the bathroom doorway, "the final contestant in the evening gown competition tonight." he started clapping and headed out into the room with Tai close behind him. He stepped to the side to allow Tai to pass and as he did so, he saw the other two boys, previously out of his line of sight. His eyes got as big as pie plates then he grinned fiercely.  
  
Tai stepped into the room and was greeted with a round of cat calls. Too many, for his quick count. There should only be two, but he heard more. He looked to his right and saw TK and Iori sitting on the sofa whistling and cheering madly. His face took on the color of a fire engine, which actually made him look even more fetching in his black evening dress.  
  
"Hey guys, I didn't expect to find you here," Tai said, sweating just a little.  
  
"Oh, we just stopped by to see how Koushirou was doing and maybe see if he wanted to go and have an early dinner."  
  
"That would be nice," Koushirou said, "I've not left the house in almost a week. Can I go, mum? Would that be okay?"  
  
"I guess you can. You're not bad off in anyway, so I don't see why not. Just remember to call me if you start to feel bad."  
  
"I will, don't worry." Koushirou looked over at Tai with a big grin on his face. "So, may I have the honor of escorting such a beauty to dinner?" everyone in the room found that deliciously funny and laughed accordingly.  
  
"I think I'll change first," Tai told the group and headed back down the hallway to change again.  
  
"I think he looked rather good," Mara said and got nods of approval in reply. Koushirou might have nodded a bit more vigorously than he meant to and that wasn't unnoticed on Mara.  
  
This chapter was originally going to be a little more serious than normal, but the whole dress idea wouldn't get out of my head during my classes today. I was trying to take notes in one of my education classes and all I could think about was Tai parading around in a black dress. I have no idea why, but it wouldn't go away. So, in order to exorcise the demon, I was forced to write this pointless chapter. Hopefully you guys aren't too mad, but I find the concept bloody hilarious. There will be more to do with the dress I can promise you that. It's too crazy an idea to let fall away. Anyway, next chapter will get a little more serious. Watch my boys on Saturday and I'll get the next chap up quick.  
  
energy 


	18. The End of Writer Block!

Finally I am able to write more of this story. It has been nearly a nightmare to get anymore of this out. Kou-chan and Iori have been up in my head, totally wrecking the place and refusing to put down the Playstation controllers long enough to even talk to me about the story. I swear, I should never have let them play Rage Racer. It's always 'come on, energy, one more race. I know we can beat this track.'  
  
Well, finally, they did that. After a celebration that included what sounded like a herd of rhinos dancing around in my head, they agreed to help me out. All it took on my part was a twelve pack of mountain dews and some pizza, and a promise that I wouldn't make Tai wear that dress just yet (or write about it). So this chapter picks up on the first day of winter break, a lovely and bitterly cold day. So, before they change their mind or find where I stashed the controllers, let's get it started..  
  
The day after school let actually started the night before. The four of them, Koushirou, Iori, TK, and Tai, all gathered at Koushirou's place for a little sleepover. It was originally to be held over at Tai's, but with Kari having contracted the flu and performing the horizontal purge all day and night, it was decided to move it to Koushirou's instead.  
  
Mara didn't mind at all because she loved having all the kids over. While she was cooking she thought back to all the dreams she had as a child, dreams full of children in her house. It never turned out that way, obviously, so this was sort of a vicarious experience for her.  
  
Mara was relaxing in the chair with a magazine while drinking a cup of green tea when the phone rang about the time that school let out. She set the magazine down on the coffee table and headed for the phone.  
  
"Hello? Izumi residence."  
  
"Hey, Mum, It's me." Koushirou said.  
  
"Hello me. How are you doing today?" Mara asked, knowing how that little comment was found not at all funny by her son.  
  
"So original Mum, really," Koushirou said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.  
  
"Oh, it's Koushirou!" she said with fake excitement. "What's going on, Koushirou?"  
  
"Well Mum, we kind of have a problem. You know how Tai, Iori, TK, and I were originally going to have a sleepover at Tai's tonight, right? The problem is that Kari is sick with the flu."  
  
"Oh dear, that is a problem," Mara told her son, already knowing where this was headed. Mara purposely stopped talking, wanting Koushirou to ask for himself and left silence on the lines for two heartbeats.  
  
"So, uh, what I was wondering was, uh, if it would be alright if we were to have it at our house tonight. Is that okay?"  
  
"Of course it is, Koushirou. What do you boys want for dinner?" Mara said and listened in to the discussion on the other end of the phone. It was known by all the Digi-Destined that Mrs. Izumi's cooking was about the best thing going. She laughed as she heard the four voices arguing over a variety of choices.  
  
"No!" Tai said, "you guys have to try her lasagna. It is incredible."  
  
"Maybe so, but her tuna casserole is off the deep end," TK said.  
  
"I would love some of her chili," Iori said. Mara was covering her eyes and laughing silently, shaking her head all the while.  
  
It was finally decided that the dish of the evening would be lasagna *and* chili. Mara readily agreed to this on the condition that Koushirou stop by the market on the way home and pick up a few things, to which he readily agreed. Koushirou clicked off the phone and Mara made her way back to the comfy chair and picked her magazine back up and waited for *me* to get home.  
  
He arrived home about a half hour later, after a stop at the Inoue (did I spell that even remotely right???) store, his arms loaded down with raw ingredients for Mara's masterpieces.  
  
"Welcome home *me*." Koushirou rolled his eyes at her and set the two bags on the table. "I trust you picked up everything?"  
  
"Of course. Everything."  
  
"Great. So when are all your friends coming over?"  
  
"Well, Tai had to run a few errands for his mum, so he'll be a little while. TK and Iori shouldn't be more than an hour or so. Neither of them packed their overnight bags yesterday, so they have to head home and load them up."  
  
"Alright then, I guess I'll start cooking in about an hour or so. Why don't you run through the house and do a little extra cleaning up?"  
  
"Sure thing!" Koushirou tossed his book bag on his bed and started his little mission.  
  
"Don't forget the toilet!" Mara called out from the living room.  
  
"Eeee! Do I have to?" Koushirou said, not at all happy about the prospects of cleaning that thing.  
  
"Well, if you and your father took just a little time and aimed, it wouldn't be that way, now would it?" Koushirou didn't answer her. Instead he consented and cleaned it, grumbling something about 'at least I can stand up to pee' while he did so.  
  
"I heard that," Mara said to him as he entered the bathroom, but of course she didn't. What she did know was her son, and she knew him well enough that he'd say something smart.  
  
"Sorry," Koushirou said as he stuck his head out the bathroom door, his face covered in guilt and surprise.  
  
"Scrub, junior," Mara said and waved her fingers. Koushirou disappeared back inside. She laughed again, reflecting on how much joy he had brought into her life in the last decade and a half. One day she was sitting at the table reading when Koushirou came up behind her and started running his hands through the back of her hair. When she asked him what exactly he was doing he told her that he was looking for the eyes in the back of her head. Oh Koushirou.  
  
"Alright, I've cleaned the bathroom up, Mum," Koushirou said, completely jolting Mara out of her reveries.  
  
"Aah! Okay, good job," she said once her heart returned to her chest and slowed down a little. "Now I guess we wait for your friends to get here."  
  
It was only about a five minute wait until Iori and TK rang the bell after Mara said that. Koushirou jumped out of his chair and let them in while Mara took their coats and hung them on the rack. Koushirou led them back to his room to drop off their bags and then back into the living room.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll start on dinner now," Mara said as she saw them back in.  
  
"Thank you again, Mrs. Izumi," Iori said, bowing deeply.  
  
"Oh, it's no trouble at all kids," she told them as she ruffled Iori's hair. He smiled at her and attempted to fix his cowlicks once she left the room. TK stopped him and mussed it up even further.  
  
"I sort of like it when it's mussed like that, Iori," TK told him. Iori stopped fixing it and left it the way it was. The three of them waited around for Tai, shooting the breeze and trying to figure out exactly what they might do that evening. Tai showed up about thirty minutes later looking completely annoyed when Koushirou let him in.  
  
"I swear you guys, when my sister is sick she becomes the most needy and whiny person that I've ever met. I had to do nearly everything for her, and my mother because she was coming down with it too. I was waiting for one of them to ask me to change a diaper. Jeez."  
  
"You'll make a great mum someday, Tai," TK told him and dodged a pillow thrown his way.  
  
"Please. If I ever have kids and they get all sick like that I will have to move out for a few days."  
  
"You'd take care of me, right Tai?" Koushirou asked him.  
  
"Oh, you're different, Koushirou. I like taking care of you."  
  
"Where's the difference?" TK asked. Tai had no answer and they talked about everything possible until dinner was ready.  
  
Mara set two huge dishes on the table, both steaming and smelling completely wonderful. The boys were all over the table in a split second and Mara playfully shooed them away with a plastic spoon.  
  
"Back you wild dogs, back!!" She waved the spoon menacingly and tried to back her way away from the table.  
  
Standing back and watching, Mara saw the complete dichotomy of them. TK and Tai were digging in and making pigs out of themselves while Koushirou and Iori were eating politely. She had never seen anyone use a fork and a knife with chili before, but Iori did it very handily. Tai almost had no need for utensils. His face was so close over the plate that if he were to inhale just a little harder he'd be able to vacuum it in. It reminded her of the movie "A Christmas Story" when the little boy, Ralphie, was asked "How does a piggy eat his mashed potatoes?" She was waiting for Tai to snort and then her night would be complete. She had to leave before she broke out in hysterics.  
  
The first round of dinner was finished and they all returned to the living room to relax and let the food settle. Tv was watched for a few hours until Mara prepared to go to bed.  
  
"Mum, where is Dad tonight? He's usually home by now." Koushirou asked.  
  
"Oh, he is getting together with his redneck buddies tonight. They're going to some karaoke bar and singing Merle Haggard."  
  
"And you didn't go with him?" TK asked facetiously.  
  
"No, I thought that I would do something more important like breathe tonight, TK." Koushirou was just shaking his head and grinning.  
  
"You all don't understand him. He is nearly a full-fledged redneck now. He has a CB radio, a big stupid hat, and he just bought a pair of cowboy boots yesterday," Koushirou said with his face getting redder.  
  
"Hey, TK has a stupid hat, so does that make him a third of redneck?" Tai asked, looking at TK the whole time. TK tossed the pillow back at Tai.  
  
"Okay guys, I'm going to go to bed now, so you all keep it down." A round of 'goodnights' followed her back into her room.  
  
It was like invisible rubber bands that were stretched between Koushirou and Tai and TK and Iori snapped back tight the moment Mara's door shut. Tai was sitting close by Koushirou and Iori was just about sitting in TK's lap almost immediately. All four of them sighed slightly and settled in.  
  
"So Koushirou, I take it that your parents don't know yet, huh?" TK asked.  
  
"Not yet. I really want to tell my mum but I don't know how."  
  
"What about you Tai?" TK asked the other lovebird.  
  
"Me neither. I guess we'll have to figure out a way to do it eventually. What about you two?"  
  
"As far as I know, my mum is clueless," TK told him.  
  
"My mum might have some clue, but I'm not sure," Iori said.  
  
"How exactly might she have 'some clue', Iori?" TK asked, looking at him.  
  
"Well, I think she's picked up on the differences in the way I act around you and the others. I could be wrong, of course."  
  
"Did someone get that on tape?" Tai asked. "Iori saying he might be wrong?"  
  
"Shut it, Tai," TK said. "It isn't really anything that I have given a whole lot of thought to, to be quite honest. I'm positive that we'll tell them eventually, but just not now."  
  
"Yeah, that is about the way Tai and I have figured it. They're bound to find out and I'd much rather it be from us and not second hand knowledge."  
  
"So, anyway, what are we going to do tomorrow? We have the whole day. No school, no homework, no kendo," TK said.  
  
"Don't you have a game tomorrow, TK?" Koushirou asked. "Your tournament or whatever?"  
  
"Not until Sunday."  
  
"Ah. Well then, why don't we go Christmas shopping? Time is running out and I know that I've not bought a single gift yet." Koushirou said matter of factly.  
  
"That's a great idea," Iori said. "I've only gotten a gift for Yolei so far."  
  
"Wait a minute. You've gotten Yolei a gift but not one for me?" TK asked with mock anger.  
  
"She is like my big sister, TK. Besides, I've had it for a few weeks now." TK looked satisfied with that answer. "So, Tai, what about you?"  
  
"I'm in."  
  
"TK?"  
  
"Let's do it. One thing though, I can't exactly go with Iori and Tai and Koushirou can't go together," TK said.  
  
"Well then you and I will go, TK," Tai said to him, "and Koushirou and Iori will go together. We can split up when we get to the mall and then meet back up for lunch in the food court."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Everyone agree?" TK asked and got nods in reply. "It's settled then. Why don't we get our sleeping bags out and turn in. We've got a long day ahead."  
  
Again TK got nods and the four of them went into Koushirou's room to recover their supplies. While the Izumi's wasn't the largest place in the world, there was ample space on the floor for each boy to have his own space. Instead of this they were crowded together in little groups. I don't think I need to say whom was with whom. Once the lights went out, so did the boys. Even Iori who often stayed up late at night thinking about this or that was out in under five minutes.  
  
Luke made his return from the karaoke bar at about 12:30, maybe twenty minutes after they had all fallen asleep. The first thing he noticed when he entered was a deep rasping sound.  
  
"If I have to have the repairmen out here for that furnace one more time," he said, completely oblivious to the fact that there were four boys crashed out on the floor, one of whom was snoring profusely.  
  
Luke walked over to the closet with the furnace in it and opened it up, banging on the thing a few times, telling it to shut up. Tai chose that time to roll over and the sound ceased. Luke nodded and shut the door, telling the furnace 'that's what I thought'. He wandered back to the bedroom and was in bed and asleep in minutes. He'd had a fun but rough night and he had to get up early in the morning.  
  
A/N: now, before I go any further, I have to talk about Luke for a minute. I'm basing Koushirou's father off of one of my good friend's father. He is about the most unobservant and out there person I've ever met. One day I was over at his house and my friend and I were talking about how oblivious his father was. So, to test this, I picked up my cell and called the house number and waited for his father to pick up. He answered and I asked for my friend. Now, he has known me since kindergarten and I think that I have a very distinctive voice, but he had no idea who I was. And, to top it off, my friend and I had just talked to him not even two minutes before about something, so he knew we were there. Anyway, I asked for Chris, and he said he wasn't sure if he was home. I kid you not. He told me to hold on while he went out to check the driveway for Chris' car. Jeezzzz. Anyway, that is the way I am doing Koushirou's father. Completely out of it. Oh, and Chris' dad square dances and has a CB, so I guess it fits perfectly. Okay, I know that you all probably don't care, but I just wanted to share that. Back to the story...  
  
Mara woke up early as usual and after wrapping her thick robe around her headed into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. The light from the overhead fluorescents partially illuminated the living room and she stuck her head out to see how the boys were doing. As usual, Tai was snoring. She was about to go over and kick Tai one when he turned over and stopped. He turned directly into Koushirou, their faces being scant inches apart. Mara looked at them and wished that they would tell her what she already knew.  
  
"They are so cute together," she said softly. "Koushirou knows that we'll support him no matter what he does and this is no exception." She went back and got a cup once enough had fallen through the filter, returning to look at the four of them, her son and Tai mostly.  
  
"Love between two people is a beautiful thing," she thought to herself, "it's a terrible shame that society makes them afraid to show it in public." Mara took a deep sip of coffee and leaned into the wall and watched the four of them sleep.  
  
Luke stumbled into the kitchen a little while later on autopilot and got himself a mug of caffeine. He called to her from the kitchen. "Mara, have you had any problems out of the furnace recently?" she looked at him completely dumbfounded and shook her head negatively.  
  
"Why do you ask, Luke?"  
  
"Well, I came home last night and it sounded like it was grinding or something. I thumped it a few times and it stopped." Just about that time Tai rolled over on his back again and resumed snoring. "See, there it goes again," he said.  
  
Mara was giggling. "Luke, that's not the furnace, that's Taichi snoring."  
  
"Taichi isn't here, is he?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yes, dear. He and a few of Koushirou's friends spent the night last night."  
  
"Oh. So I don't have to call the repairman after all?"  
  
"No, not unless he can fix whatever is broken in Taichi's head."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Luke was beginning to wake up a little now. "My god, that is loud." he walked over next to Mara. "How is Koushirou sleeping next to that chainsaw?" As if in answer, Koushirou snaked a hand out from under the covers and pushed Tai over on his side, again ceasing the offending noise.  
  
"So how was your night out with the boys?" Mara asked him after refilling her mug.  
  
"I had a blast. Me and Lobo and Wild Bill sang all sorts of times. We kept getting curtain calls so we just *had* to get up and do another song. We must have done 'Friends in low places' at least five times."  
  
"I'm so sorry I missed all that," Mara said with sarcasm dripping from her tongue.  
  
"Yeah, you sure missed out. Oh! Lobo got me to ride the bull while we were there."  
  
"You rode a bull? A mechanical one, I assume?"  
  
"Yeah, just like in the movies. I stayed on for 14 seconds. Everyone wanted to buy me a drink after that awesome ride."  
  
"Sometimes you amaze me, Luke. Absolutely amaze me."  
  
"I amaze myself sometimes," he said and went to refill his own cup.  
  
"I can only bet," Mara said lowly and smiled. Luke shot gunned his second cup and walked back to her.  
  
"Well, I'd better get a shower and head out of here,"  
  
"Alright, make sure you don't use all the hot water again."  
  
"I never do that," he said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Sure. Between the two of you I end up taking ice cold showers all the time." Luke gave her the gesture that said 'I have no idea what you're talking about' and smiled as he strode off to get a shower. Mara drank her coffee and watched light begin to slowly filter in through the curtains.  
  
Koushirou yawned and slowly opened his eyes an hour or so later. He tried to remember exactly what it was that had awakened him. Oh! There it was again. A pain in the ribs. Ouch. He reached a hand down and found Tai's elbow buried there. He yawned again as he removed the offending part and started sitting up. Koushirou made it to a sitting position and rubbed the eye buggers away, noticing the light filling the room. He figured it was going on nine or so. He next noticed the low sound of music coming from the kitchen. What?  
  
He wrapped a blanket around him and made his way there. The sight that he saw struck him as strangely hilarious. His mum was standing in front of the sink jamming to, was that No Doubt? Yes, Koushirou decided it was. He stood there, all wrapped up and looking like a Jedi, while she grooved and washed dishes to the beat of Hella Good. When the song was over he started laughing at her.  
  
"Mum, are you alright?" he asked, surprising her and making her drop the scrubby.  
  
"Koushirou!" she cried, putting a hand over her heart, "you scared the fire out of me." she took a few deep breaths and continued. "To answer your question, I'm fine. I was just getting these dishes out of the way so I don't have to worry about them later."  
  
"Makes sense, but I have to say, I'm surprised that you are listening to No Doubt."  
  
"Why's that? Your father is a country music addict, so I have to like something good to balance him out, right?"  
  
"I guess so." Koushirou stopped talking and took a seat. His mum started drying the chili pot but saw how he was simply sitting there.  
  
"Is everything alright, Koushirou?" she asked, hoping that she might draw him out. (A/N: not an intended pun, but it sort of works.)  
  
"I guess so," he lied. Mara knew it from the way he wouldn't look at her when he spoke. She always knew. Koushirou could lie about as good as Luke could karaoke.  
  
"Well, remember, I'm always here, Koushirou. Always. For anything."  
  
"I know, Mum, thanks." he got up and started down the hallway, to the restroom Mara assumed.  
  
"Dammit, he was so close," she said quietly to herself. "I wonder how much it is really bothering him?" She returned to her sink and started scrubbing out the lasagna pan. She had gotten a few good pieces off when she heard small feet enter the kitchen. She turned around and saw Iori standing there.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Izumi," he said quietly.  
  
"Good morning to you as well, Iori. Can I get you some juice or anything?"  
  
"Yes, that would be nice," he said as she opened the fridge and pulled out a jug of orange juice.  
  
"Orange?"  
  
"Yes please." She poured him a glass and resumed her cleaning. Koushirou returned from the restroom and found the two of them in the kitchen.  
  
"So, what is on the agenda for the four of you today?" Mara asked.  
  
"Assuming that we can get Tai and TK up sometime today we figured that we'd go shopping for Christmas today," Koushirou told her.  
  
"Not a bad plan. Only 14 more shopping days to get your mum a gift," she said and laughed a little.  
  
"Don't worry, Mum, I've already got you figured out." Koushirou said and poured himself a glass of OJ.  
  
"Great! I'll tell you what. I'm going shopping as well, so if you can get those two up in the not too distant future, you all can ride in with me. Sound good?"  
  
"Sounds great," Iori said and Koushirou agreed.  
  
"It's settled then. Now, in the meantime, what would you like for breakfast? Pancakes?" Iori's face lit up and that was all the answer Mara needed. She got out the ingredients and started the process.  
  
  
  
Okay, this didn't come out at all the way I originally planned it. I foresaw maybe three pages of them sleeping over and then right to the mall. Didn't happen. I promise that they will get there next chapter. Finally my writers block is gone and the story is flowing like the Amazon again. It only took about two weeks. Sheesh. If everything goes as planned I'll get the next chapter up by Saturday, maybe later today. It just depends. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to drop a review or three.  
  
energy 


	19. Half a Shopping Trip

It is so wonderful to be able to get this story back out and on track again. I so hate when I come down with writers block. I know what I want to happen but no matter how hard I try it won't come out of my head. I guess that my brain is just being selfish. Anyway, I've not done this in a while so I thought I'd take this time to say thanks again to all my reviewers. THANKS!  
  
I would have had this up earlier, but I had absolutely no ideas as to what Iori would want for Christmas. Tai, TK and Koushirou were no problem since I'm basically a mix of the three of them, but Iori is like the un-me...He is so frustrating sometimes.  
  
The next few chapters were inspired by the Lady Saw part in the No Doubt song 'Underneath it All'. The second I heard it I knew that they had Lady Saw singing with them. She is my favorite reggae artist and I can't get enough of her. So, her little chorus is the driving force behind the next little bit of the story. If you've not heard the song and her part yet, you have to download it, after you read the chapter, of course.  
  
  
  
Taichi awoke to the wonderful smell of pancakes drifting over to him. While he was cleaning his eyes off, his stomach growled loud enough that the four people at the table stopped their conversation and looked his way.  
  
"It's nice of you to finally join the land of the living again, Tai," TK said.  
  
"What time is it?" Tai asked as he got to his feet and followed his nose.  
  
"Oh, it's only just after ten. We were going to give you another half hour before we got the fire hose out," Mara told him. "Now come on over here and have some breakfast before your stomach eats itself." Tai was seated in seconds and Mara set a heaping plate in front of him.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Izumi, they smell great," Tai said as he started pouring copious amounts of maple syrup all over them. His cheeks were stretched out full like a chipmunk's before Mara could even reply.  
  
"And they apparently taste alright as well, not that Tai probably even notices," Iori said and Tai looked at him and nodded his head affirmatively.  
  
"Oh yuh, dey tashe gree," he said with his mouth full.  
  
"I'm glad to here it, Tai, no matter what you just tried to say." Mara said and set her glass of juice on the table. "So guys, when will you all be ready to head out of here today?"  
  
"Well Mum, Iori and I have already showered, so I guess that as soon as Tai and TK get cleaned up we can get going," Koushirou told her as he was taking his plate and Iori's into the kitchen.  
  
"Since Tai is still feeding his face, I guess I'll go ahead and grab a quick shower," TK told the audience as he pushed his chair back and took his own plate into the kitchen.  
  
"Alright then, go on," Mara said. "Towels are in the closet in there." TK nodded and left the room and after getting his clothes from his bag on Koushirou's bed closed the bathroom door behind him. Tai continued devouring his pancakes while the water turned on. Once his initial stack was gone he had a second, slightly smaller stack, which he finished up about the time the water went off.  
  
Tai got his clothes from Koushirou's bedroom and was waiting by the bathroom door when it opened. "Long enough shower, TK?" He asked quietly and jokingly.  
  
"I don't know, Tai. You might not want to use the washcloth, though." TK smiled hugely at him and walked by, steam following him out of the small room.  
  
"You're gross," Tai said to the retreating form.  
  
"You thought of it first," TK told him from Koushirou's room. Tai smiled and walked into the room and stripped and stepped in the shower.  
  
The sound of water quietly filled the place, accompanied by what might only be considered singing in the broadest of terms. The four others giggled and grinned as they were finally able to pick out the tune Tai was trying to sing.  
  
"He should go out with you father and his buddies the next time they karaoke, Koushirou," Mara told her son between fits of laughter.  
  
"He'd fit in fine, wouldn't he?" Koushirou asked.  
  
"Quite," Mara answered and they sat and waited for Tai.  
  
Well, finally Tai made his way out of the bathroom, taking about as long as TK. As he walked to the others he looked into TK's eyes and could instantly read his mind. "Shut it, TK," he said and the two of them smiled, leaving the others out of the joke.  
  
"Now that everyone's ready, shall we go?" Mara asked and the four boys all told her they were. "Great. Then let's go." Five coats were retrieved from the rack and they made their way out. As they approached the car Mara was very glad that Luke had taken the truck today and left her the car. "So who's riding in the trunk?" Mara asked and got a few odd looks. She waved them off and climbed in and power unlocked the other three doors.  
  
"Shot-gun!!" Tai called and jumped in the front seat before anyone else could move. The other three settled in the back seat and buckled up. Mara backed out and pulled into the street. She glanced in the mirror and saw her son sitting right behind Tai and the other two boys a little closer than might be expected. She smiled and turned on the radio, just missing the beginning of 'Underneath it All'. Mara was singing softly until 2:36 into the song. When Lady Saw came on, she kicked it up and belted it out. (Lady Saw!! Lady Saw!! You know I've listened to it a lot if I know when she comes in, huh? Anyway.) the boys went silent and listened in awe as she sang.  
  
"Mum, I've not heard you sing much, but you can really sing," Koushirou said and the others agreed completely.  
  
"Well, I don't do it often but sometimes I just have to. Some songs, well, you know." Conversations in the car changed topics many times on the way to the mall. They arrived and Mara parked the car and the five of them made their way into the expansive mall. It seemed to rise out of the blacktop like a monolith out of the plains.  
  
"Alright guys, do you want to ride home with me or do you plan on catching a bus?" Mara asked them as they opened the doors and felt the heat rush out and meet them.  
  
"I guess we'll catch a bus, Mum. Don't worry about us."  
  
"Who said I was going to worry?" Mara said as she waved to them and headed off into one of the women's shops, leaving them in the vestibule.  
  
"Okay everyone, here's the plan. We'll split up, TK and myself, and Koushirou and Iori. Let's say we meet back up in two hours in the food court by Burger King. Sound good?" Tai asked and waited for an answer.  
  
"Sure. Ready, Iori?" Koushirou asked the smaller boy and received a nod. "I guess we'll see you two later."  
  
"See you all later," TK said as the two groups split, Koushirou and Iori heading one way and the other group the other.  
  
Tai and TK started down the corridor and began the weaving in and out of the crowd of people. "Can you believe how many people are here already?" TK asked as he nearly ran over a small child running out into the stream.  
  
"No kidding. I'll be surprised if there is anything left to buy," Tai told him. "Speaking of buying, what are you going to get Iori for Christmas?"  
  
"I have no idea," TK told him bluntly. "You?"  
  
"Um, me neither." Tai answered and ran a hand back through his hair. "I guess we'd better figure it out, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. How about this? I'll help you figure out Koushirou and you help me figure out Iori?"  
  
"Great. Want to do Koushirou first?" Tai asked.  
  
"Sure. What does he like?"  
  
"Well, he of course likes computers, but I don't want to get him anything like that. It's too impersonal."  
  
"Okay, then what else does he like?"  
  
"School. The Digital World. Um."  
  
"Okay, try something that you could possible get him. I don't see us wrapping the digital world up with a bow," TK said as they passed a shoe store. "Think simple."  
  
"Alright.he likes it when we sit on the couch together and watch tv. He likes when we snuggle under the blanket."  
  
"I think we're getting closer now," TK said as his mind was turning in high gear.  
  
"Koushirou likes wearing my big sweatshirts with the big hoods. He likes to act like he's a Jedi with the as his lightsabre."  
  
"Well, what about one of those?"  
  
"A lightsabre? I don't really think that is possible, TK. They're not real."  
  
"I didn't mean a lightsabre, Tai, I meant a big sweatshirt. You're right though, I've seen him wear yours quite a bit."  
  
"You might be right, TK. I think he'd really like that. It's not impersonal like a new computer mouse or something."  
  
"Great. Then I guess the next thing is where do you get your sweatshirts at?"  
  
"Um, from that store right over there, as a matter of fact," Tai said and the two of them walked in to the light sound of Christmas rock music.  
  
"You know, Tai, I think that I hate Christmas music more every year."  
  
"No way! That is a part of Christmas. You have to love the Barking Dogs version of 'Little Child of Bethlehem'. You just have to."  
  
"Anyway, since we've now confirmed that you're weird, what about this one?" TK asked as he held up a sweatshirt.  
  
"No, that one doesn't yell out 'Koushirou'." The two of them went through most of the selection before Tai finally found one that met the two factors he wanted. One, it was Koushirou's size, and two, it yelled his name out.  
  
"This one?" TK asked for the eleventy billionth time.  
  
"Yes!" The sweatshirt was almost all black, save the day-glo orange Adidas logo right in the middle. "That's it! Is it a large?"  
  
"Um, yes it is."  
  
"Well then we have the first part of our job done. Now we have to find something for my Iori."  
  
"This will probably be tricky," TK said as Tai and he walked to the cashier.  
  
Iori and Koushirou made their way through the throngs of people as well. They had a bit more difficulty since they weren't as tall as the other two, so they sort of waded between the people and dodged the larger ones.  
  
"So, Koushirou, what are you getting Tai?"  
  
"I thought I might get him a World Cup soccer jersey. He was so excited when it was on I thought he'd burst."  
  
"That's not that bad an idea, Koushirou" Iori told him as they dodged a women and her kids who weren't paying the least bit of attention to anyone.  
  
"What about you, Iori? What's on the list for TK?"  
  
"Well, we all know he loves basketball, so I figured something along that line."  
  
"Like a signed ball, cards, what exactly?"  
  
"Maybe a ball. I don't know. I do know that there is a store that sells memorabilia somewhere in the mall (how convenient, huh?), so can we go there first?"  
  
"Sure Iori. Let's go." The two of them made their way and found the store, and just like Iori said, it was full of crap like that. Jerseys, cards, banners, flags, t shirts, you name it, it was there. Iori did a double take when he saw the price of the autographed balls.  
  
"Oh man, I guess I won't be getting TK one of those after all. I'd have to do chores for the rest of my life."  
  
"Look around some more, Iori. I'm sure you'll find something that doesn't cost an arm and a leg." The two of them browsed for more than a little while. Finally Iori let out a little yelp of surprise. Koushirou was at his side in a heartbeat, thinking he might be in pain.  
  
"Everything alright?" Koushirou asked him.  
  
"Yes!" Iori was bouncing from foot to foot and not pointing to or holding any particular item, so Koushirou had no clue exactly what he was talking about.  
  
"Are you going to tell me about it or are you going to keep me in suspense forever?" Koushirou asked while laughing at Iori's antics.  
  
"Sorry, Koushirou, that was rude of me." He picked up a red mesh jersey from the hangers and showed it to Koushirou. "TK was just mentioning the other day that he'd not been able to find this anywhere. He said it was the, oh, what did he call it? The 'alternate away jersey' I think is what it's called."  
  
Koushirou looked at it and saw the number 42 on the front and 'Stackhouse' written along with the number on the back. (yeah, TK is a Pistons fan like me..so sue me) "Well I guess that wasn't as hard as we thought it would be, huh?"  
  
Iori was nearly dancing still. "No, it was quite simple. I know he will love it. Come on Koushirou, let me pay for this and then we'll get your present for Taichi." They waited in line for almost twenty minutes, waiting behind some old lady who was trying to pay with a third party check from Zimbabwe or some goofy place like that. (I hate being behind old women in line. It drives me mad. It takes FOREVER for them to find anything in their boat-sized purses)  
  
Unfortunately my hands have started cramping up bad so I'll have to go on and post this and hope that they relax sometime soon. I need one of those dictation programs I guess. Anyway, enjoy and leave me a few reviews!  
  
In a bit of other news, go check out 'harsh memories' by Yaegashi Yoshiki, my new beta project. The story is a good Takori and I bet you'll enjoy it. It's on my favorite stories list in case you're to lazy to look it up. ;)  
  
energy 


	20. The Other Half of the Trip

Alright. I'm back from work and my hands aren't cramped anymore. Hooray. Just before I started typing this I was going through and re-reading a few of my other, shorter works. One of them, 'Let Go', I couldn't stop reading. It's a dark piece, one that involves cutting, and I couldn't really believe I wrote it. I read it about five times, each time thinking back further and further to my mindset when I wrote it. It's hard for me to believe that I was that down. When I wrote it, Koushirou's feelings mirrored my own. Right now I'm just about as happy as I could be. The dichotomy inside myself is scary. I know that this little blurb really has no meaning, but I just wanted to mention it. If you'd be so kind, check it out if you can handle the theme it contains. It's certainly not for the faint of heart.  
  
One funny little thing before I start. I found out at work that the Pistons traded Jerry Stackhouse. Does that figure or what? I go through the trouble of putting him in my story and he gets traded. Humph. Figures. Now on with the much more cheerful story, A Redhead's Wish..  
  
Iori and Koushirou finally got out of the store. If it weren't for Iori's training in kendo and the accompanying meditation it is likely that he would have snapped and broken the old lady into about thirty pieces. He was just too excited to stand still while the poor store clerk had to call the old hag's bank to verify the funds. Koushirou kept himself amused by listening to Iori quietly fume as well as the instrumental versions of Christmas carols that were being piped in over the loudspeakers.  
  
"I thought that we would never get out of there, Koushirou," Iori said as he tightened the grip of the bag that contained his prize.  
  
"Tell me about it. I think that all stores should have two lines. One for people who have an ounce of sense and the other for the morons. I thought you were going to beat her for a minute, Iori."  
  
"I wanted to. I wanted to pay for this so that nothing could take TK's gift away from me. I kept envisioning a power outage or some type of horrible event that wouldn't allow me to buy it."  
  
"Well, we have it now, so don't blow a gear."  
  
"I'm fine, really. I was just steamed, that's all."  
  
"Alright, then let's get a move on. We still have to find a store that will have what I want to get Tai." They made their way past the store and back into the crowds of shoppers. They walked past a few stores in silence before Koushirou broke it.  
  
"Can I ask you a question, Iori?" He asked.  
  
"Of course Koushirou, ask away."  
  
"This has been bouncing around in my head for a while now." Koushirou sounded a little uncomfortable and Iori turned to look at him while walking. "How do you plan on telling your mum and grandfather that you're gay?"  
  
Iori had no quick answer for that question. "Honestly Koushirou, I've given it a lot of thought and I've yet to discover an idea that I think will work well. I don't think I can just walk up to my mum and tell her. I'm too afraid that she might say something awful about me or disown me. My grandfather might be even worse. He is so old fashioned about a lot of things."  
  
"That is about the same things I'm worried about. I can be 99.9 percent sure that my parents will be okay with it, but there is that small percentage chance that they might go through the roof. I don't know if I can take that risk."  
  
Iori nodded in agreement and continued in his low voice. "I want to tell them so bad because it feels that I'm lying to them. It hurts me to know that, but at the same time I'm scared to death."  
  
"It's at times like this that I envy Tai to no end, Iori. He could walk up to anyone and tell them anything and not think twice about it. Courage. I'd trade all my Knowledge for that ability, even for just one day."  
  
"I know. TK is so self-confident. I feel so great when I'm around him, but if he's not there I go back to my normal self."  
  
"Maybe you should have him there when you do it then, Iori."  
  
"I don't know, Koushirou. What if I can't do it and then he thinks I'm a coward?" Iori looked into Koushirou's eyes when he said that and Koushirou would swear that he saw a little bit of mistiness forming around the edges. After putting aside the same fear, Koushirou answered him.  
  
"He'd never do that, Iori. You know that, deep inside. He loves you the way you are. If you are a coward, which you're not, by the way, then he loves the cowardly Iori."  
  
"You think so?" Iori asked, shocked, as if the idea had never crossed his mind.  
  
"I *know* so," Koushirou told him and put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a quick walking hug. Iori looked like he might shed a tear or two when they met eyes. Koushirou instantly saw how TK was head over heals for him. "Come on. I want an Icee. My treat." Koushirou lead the two of them over to a small shop and got them each an Icee, Iori a grape and himself a black cherry. There were a few empty tables in the shop so Koushirou sat down at one and Iori joined him.  
  
"Thanks, Koushirou. This is good."  
  
"No problem, Iori. I was dying for one."  
  
"So," Iori started, then paused for a few seconds, "did you mean what you said a few minutes ago?"  
  
"About TK? Of course I did. True love is unconditional, Iori. No matter what, your mate will be at your side, thick or thin." Iori looked as if he was having a hard time comprehending that. "Iori, I would feel no different about Tai tomorrow if he were suddenly paralyzed forever. I'd love him as long as I could. To the end." Iori took a big pull on his straw and looked deep in thought. Koushirou gave him a minute before going on.  
  
"TK feels the same way about you, Iori, I know he does." Iori smiled back, letting a little river of grape dribble down his chin.  
  
"You're right, aren't you?" He asked Koushirou.  
  
"Of course. I've known him for awhile now. Don't worry about it." Iori was about to open his mouth and tell Koushirou thanks when a voice broke the nice moment, yelling first Koushirou's, then Iori's name from across the aisle outside the store.  
  
"Koushirou!! Iori!!" The voice screamed. The two boys turned their heads, already knowing who it was before their eyes confirmed it. A blur was making its way toward them at about mach 4. The blur skidding to a halt before they could take a second breath, nearly taking their table out when it hit a bit of water.  
  
"I thought it was you two!" Daisuke yelled as he regained his balance.  
  
"Hey Daisuke, how are you doing?" Koushirou asked.  
  
"Well, I've been looking around for Kari now for about an hour. I've been in all the girly stores and everything, but I've not seen her."  
  
"There's a reason for that, Daisuke," Iori told him. "She came down with the flu yesterday, so she's likely at home in bed."  
  
"Oh man, I heard her and Sora talking about coming here today and I was *so* hoping I'd be able to *accidentally* bump into her. That sucks."  
  
"Sorry, Daisuke," Koushirou told him.  
  
"Oh well. Now I guess I can stop by and see how she's doing, maybe earn a few brownie points while I'm there. Anyway, what are you two doing here? You're not exactly the mall-rat types."  
  
"We've come to do a little Christmas shopping actually," Iori told him.  
  
"Oh really? What'd you get me, Iori?"  
  
"The same thing I got you last year, Daisuke." Daisuke looked puzzled for a minute before he said anything.  
  
"Hey, you didn't get me anything last year!" Daisuke said, mildly insulted.  
  
"Correct as usual," Koushirou told him.  
  
"Well, did you get me something, Koushirou?" Daisuke asked earnestly.  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Man. No one loves me. Who did you get a gift for then?"  
  
"I got a present for TK," Iori told him.  
  
"TK? What? Alright, whatever. Did we draw names or something?" Daisuke asked Iori.  
  
"No, I just got him something."  
  
"Man, alright. Just remember there's only 14 shopping days left until Christmas you two," Daisuke said as he started to walk off.  
  
"Where are you going?" Koushirou asked him.  
  
"To Kari's house, where else?"  
  
"I should have known," Koushirou said. "You might want to take a breath mask. I think her mum has it too."  
  
"Ah, I'll be alright. See you two around." Daisuke started off.  
  
"Bye," the two of them answered in unison.  
  
"I don't think that boy is all there," Koushirou said to Iori once Daisuke was out of earshot.  
  
"I agree completely," Iori said as he made it to the bottom of his Icee and made the 'slurppp' noise.  
  
"Shall we go on?" Koushirou queried. Iori nodded and they left the small shop and back out into the flood of humanity.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back across the mall, a few minutes before the Icee affair, Tai and TK had just left the store with Koushirou's present. They headed nowhere in particular since they were still trying to figure out exactly what to get Iori.  
  
"Any ideas yet, TK?" Tai asked as he stuck the receipt in his jeans pocket.  
  
"Not a one. It has to be something different, I know that much."  
  
"Yeah, different is one way to describe it. We should have asked for a few ideas before we split up, you know?"  
  
"I know. I was just thinking the same thing. I don't have the slightest clue as to what to get him. All I know is that is has to be *something*, not a gift card or anything like that."  
  
"So, let's play the same game we played with me a little while ago. What does he like?"  
  
"It's sort of hard to say, you know? I've spent most of my waking and non-school time with him recently and this is about as hard as it could be. Um, he likes being with me, I know that doesn't help."  
  
"No, not unless you plan on wrapping yourself up and.No, I'm not even going to finish that thought," Tai said and shook his finger.  
  
"That's not a bad idea," TK said and smiled at Tai. "I'm kidding, Tai. Sheesh. I don't think it's anywhere near that time yet."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"He always gets a little excited when he sees those knife shows on tv for the samurai swords and things like that. I'd love to get him one of those, but they are quite pricey."  
  
"But you could put it on *stretch pay* and get a one of a kind wakizashi with 'A Dragon On The Blade' and a matching stand."  
  
"I see you've seen the show, too, huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I have. Sometimes Koushirou falls asleep on me and I can't reach the remote so I'm stuck watching QVC while he dreams away."  
  
[[[A/N: I HATE THAT SHOW!!!!]]]  
  
"I feel your pain, Tai. I really do. I'd like to stick that sword in him sometimes.but anyway, oh! Music! He loves music!"  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yes! I don't know how didn't think of it before. We've been sitting in my room just listening to music for hours before. He gets totally lost in the music."  
  
"Well then I think we just found the perfect gift then."  
  
"No, a cd isn't quite right. It's close, but no cigar."  
  
"Maybe your brother will play a show for him?"  
  
"No, he can't stand my brother and his band, not that I can blame him. Hmmm.You're a genius, Tai!"  
  
"Well, I've never been called that before," Tai said as he rubbed a hand back through his mop of hair in an I'm-cool-as-hell gesture.  
  
"Well, genius might not be the correct word, but you gave me an idea."  
  
"Are you going to tell me or not, Mr. Buzz-kill?"  
  
"A concert. It's perfect."  
  
"Cool. Who?"  
  
"Iori's favorite band is without a doubt is Hootie, and they are touring."  
  
"Hootie? Are you kidding me? Hootie?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Whenever we listen to music, they are one band he always requests me to play."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I'm serious, Tai. I've even got a folder on my computer named 'Iori's Hootie Songs'. He's downloaded more than a few."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go.Wait a sec, is that Sora over there?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Over there, by the phones."  
  
"Yeah, it is. I wonder what she's doing here?"  
  
"Let's find out," Tai said as they started over to Sora who seemed to be window shopping rather hard.  
  
"Sora?" TK said to the form the thought was Sora.  
  
"Huh?" she said as she turned around, confirming it was her.  
  
"What are you doing here? Are you hiding?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'm shopping, and yes, I'm hiding."  
  
"From who?" TK asked her, ready to throw a beatdown if need be.  
  
"From Daisuke. He just passed a few seconds ago. If he saw me he'd not leave me alone."  
  
"Why would he do that?"  
  
"I think he overheard kari and I talking about coming here, before she got ill anyway. If he saw me, he'd not quit asking about her and I don't want to deal with that today."  
  
"Good thing, Sora. I'm sure he wouldn't."  
  
"Yeah, now that he's past, I can make it out of here."  
  
TK noticed the three bags she had against the phones. "So, done a little shopping, huh?"  
  
"Only a little," Sora said.  
  
"A little?" Tai said and shook his head.  
  
"Alright, more than a little. They're not all for me, of course."  
  
"Sure. Sure they're not," TK said and started to laugh.  
  
"They're not!" She said. "I'd show you what they all are, but I need to stop by Kari's and see how she's doing. I'll catch you all later."  
  
"See ya, Sora," they told her as she made her way toward the exit.  
  
"Alright, let's get to The Wall and get Iori's present," TK said and they started off. [[[The Wall is my favorite music store, even though there are ZERO in Louisville..]]]  
  
They weaved and dodged their way to the store, thankful that they made it in one piece. The crowd seemed to be getting heavier as the day wore on. TK went right to the section and picked up a cd. 'Scattered, Smothered, and Covered', the title read.  
  
"Isn't that something you get on your hash browns at Waffle House?" Tai asked.  
  
"Maybe. I don't know, Tai. It's a great album though. Now all I need is a pair of tickets." Thankfully, The Wall had a Ticketmaster computer so it was just a matter of pushing a few buttons.  
  
TK handed the man the necessary money and took his cd and envelop of tickets and they left. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it might be," he said as they walked out.  
  
"Yeah, I was almost expecting you to call his mum and see what she said he might want."  
  
"That was my last resort. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do that. It turned out in the end, right?"  
  
"Yep. Shall we head on to the food court now?" Tai asked as his stomach rumbled.  
  
"Sounds good. It's almost time anyway." TK looked at his watch and couldn't believe that so much time had passed. The mall is a time warp, apparently. They strolled slowly to the food court and waited by Burger King.  
  
Koushirou and Iori finally found a store that sold the sort of thing that Koushirou wanted, a soccer supply store. There were jerseys galore adorning the walls. Koushirou started looking for the right one and quickly saw the bright orange of the Dutch team hanging in one corner.  
  
"Right there, Iori, our trek is over," he said as he pointed to the shirt.  
  
"Great. It does look neat, Koushirou. I'm sure he'll love it."  
  
"You're right, he will. He looks so good in orange, too." Koushirou reached on his tip toes and pulled the shirt from the wall and they headed over to the counter to check out. In no time, compared to the other store anyway, they were out.  
  
"To the food court?" Koushirou asked after checking his watch.  
  
"Yes, it's almost time," Iori told him and they made their way along.  
  
  
  
Finally!! I hope that no one's mad that I pulled the music card out for Iori. Nothing else seemed to fit. I was at a loss, so I put on some Hootie, my favorite band of all time (seen them thrice, waiting eagerly for their next album..). The idea of a concert hit me while I was listening to a bunch of live tracks. Then it was a toss up for Iori's band to be either them or Dave Matthews. Hootie won out and the rest is history.  
  
I had to put Daisuke in here, he just screamed to be included. Sorry for all you daiken/kensuke fans out there- I don't like that pairing at all. In fact, Ken will probably make as many appearances in my Digimon fics as Dean does in my Harry Potter stories (that's never, by the way). I'm not a big fan of Joe or Mimi either for that matter. Gomamon is okay, just not Joe. Palmon..um, no.  
  
What you can look forward to in the coming chapters: coming out, Christmas, daikari (maybe), a Christmas party (okay, ken can come to that.) and someone's parents are hella not cool about their son's choice of lifestyle. Any guesses as to who it might be? It's obviously not Kou- chan, cuz Mara is so awesome and Luke so oblivious, so that leaves three others. Place your bets in a review..thanks ahead of time.  
  
energy 


	21. Countdown

Ah hah! I'm back. I have to say a little something before I start, like normal. As I think I've said before, I'm working on my teaching degree now and I just started my in-class observations today. I went into a fifth grade class at a local elementary school (I'm likely going to teach fourth or fifth grade) and after the teacher, who is awesome, and I talked for about a half hour about what I was doing and whatnot, the students started to file in. One of them caught my eye immediately. I did a double take and thought to myself, "he looks like Cody". So they all sat down and the teacher started class. She soon pointed at him to answer a question. He even sounded like Cody. His voice wasn't quite as raspy as Cody's, but it was pretty close. If he gets a cold I guarantee that they would match. A little while later she called on him by name, and I kid you not, his name was Cody. I was dumbfounded and couldn't keep from wanting to call him 'Iori' all day.  
  
In another Digimon related school note, one of the kids for some reason asked me if I liked YuGiOh. Well, since I've never seen it, I said that I didn't know, but that I liked Digimon. None of the kids could believe it. "You like Digimon?" they kept asking. I told them to ask me any question about it and I got a few from them and answered them flawlessly. One boy still didn't believe me, so I told him that I'd bring in my nametag from work and show him the Guilmon sticker I have on it. Only then will he believe me.  
  
After watching Sora leave, Tai and TK went on their way to the food court, weaving and dodging all the while.  
  
"Hey, Tai," TK said to his friend in a low voice.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This is going to sound a little odd, but uh, have you figured out how you're going to tell your parents that, well, you know?"  
  
"As of yet, not really. I'll probably just end up blurting it out sometime."  
  
"Aren't you worried in the least about what they might say, Tai?"  
  
"Nah, my parents are pretty cool about everything. I don't really see how this would be any different."  
  
"What if you're wrong? Can you really be that sure, Tai?"  
  
"I think so, TK. I honestly do."  
  
"I wish I could be so sure."  
  
"If it's bugging you that much, would you like it if someone came over with you? Iori, myself or Koushirou? Or all of us? I'd be there in a heartbeat and I'm more than willing to bet that the others would as well."  
  
"I might take you up on that offer, Tai. Thanks a lot."  
  
"No problem. Now, let's get to Burger King before my stomach does anymore cartwheels."  
  
"You're on, Tai," TK said as they neared the correct area, their noses picking up the mixed scent of everything from pizza to Chinese to grill smoke.  
  
The other two boys were quick on their heels, reaching the food court a scant few minutes after them. Koushirou spotted them standing over by the BK counter and pointed them out to Iori. Iori smiled as he saw TK and they started moving to them.  
  
"Hey Koushirou, get me something?" Tai playfully asked, pointing to the bag that hung from Koushirou's wrist.  
  
"Nope. Not a thing. I got TK a present though," Koushirou said in a complete deadpan.  
  
"Hey!" Tai yelped, not realizing that Koushirou was playing around with him. (poor Tai, always failing his Sense Motive rolls..sorry, unwarranted D&D reference.)  
  
"Tai, I'm kidding. Of course I got you something."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I knew that. I was just testing you to see if."  
  
"Tai, we don't believe you, man. Sorry." TK was giving Tai the 'loser' sign as he and Iori and Koushirou started busting out laughing.  
  
"Alright, whatever. I'm a loser. Now let's get some food, huh?" Tai asked them as hey made a wave over to the little restaurants. Koushirou and Iori led the way and TK and Tai followed behind.  
  
About fifteen minutes later they returned and finally found an empty table. Well, empty, but not clean. Tai fixed that problem with a few napkins and a little bit of poured out soda. The four of them sat down and started digging in. Tai had stopped cracking jokes on Iori's Big Kid's Meal after they left the counter but he still kept looking at the little toy that came with it and giggled.  
  
"You going to play with that, Iori?" Tai asked him, unable to control himself any longer.  
  
"No Tai. Do you want it?" Iori said and made as to toss it to him. Tai opened his hands to catch it and Iori tossed it his way.  
  
"Sweet. What is it?" Tai looked at the little plastic bag and tried to figure out what it was. "Oh well, I'll open it later," Tai said as he stuffed the little bag in his coat pocket. Now it was Iori's turn to laugh at him, which he did.  
  
"I have a question for the two of you," Koushirou said to Tai and TK while he took a little break from stuffing his face with a Whopper with Cheese, no tomato. Tai and TK looked at him while they continued to feed themselves.  
  
"Go on Koushirou," Tai mumbled with his mouth full, a little bit of bun falling out of his mouth.  
  
"Well, I asked Iori this a little while ago and I thought I'd ask the two of you as well." Iori nodded slightly and the other two stopped munching for a second. Koushirou spoke a little lower, not wanting to attract any extra attention. "Okay. Have either of you decided how you are going to tell your parents or whoever that you are gay?" Silence filled the space between the four of them, broken only by the drone of the other three hundred people in the food court.  
  
"Um, well.I've tried to figure out a good way to do it, but so far I've come up dry," TK told the others. "I don't have a clue."  
  
"I'll probably just tell them over dinner," Tai said and that fact didn't really surprise anyone.  
  
"I'm glad I'm not the only one who is feeling the same way then," Koushirou said and took a sip from his cup.  
  
"I think everything will work out fine, but you know," TK said and got nods of agreement.  
  
"What if we set a date then?" Tai said. "That way we won't have this hanging over us for that much longer."  
  
"I don't know," Iori said very slowly.  
  
"You're worried right?" Tai asked him and Iori nodded. "Well, this way it'll be over with and you won't have to worry about it any longer," Tai said and took a sip himself.  
  
No one said anything for a minute or two, contemplating Tai's idea. "Well?" Tai asked.  
  
"I don't know, Tai. What if I set up to do it and then I can't?" TK asked him.  
  
"Well, then you get a little moral support like I mentioned earlier. Call me and I'll be there." Tai was looking at TK when he said that and then turned to the others. "The same goes for you guys. Call me if you need me. I'll just stand there if you want, for support. Got it?"  
  
"I think so," TK said. "You're right about it. I don't want to have to continue thinking about it. I want it to be done and over, no matter the consequences." TK's sentiments seemed to be shared by the others at the table. "When?" TK asked and the table went silent again.  
  
"Let's see, our DigiDestined party is in a few days, so we should really have it done by then. I don't want it clouding our fun." Koushirou said that and crumpled up his wrapper and stuck it in his French fry box. Iori looked like a deer stuck in headlights.  
  
"What's the matter, Iori?" TK asked him, as gently as could be.  
  
"Nothing, really. I just thought that if we set a date that it was sort of official, you know? Sort of like, well, by Tuesday my mum and grandfather will know that I'm gay."  
  
"Didn't you say a little while ago that you felt like you were lying to them by not telling them?" Koushirou asked him.  
  
"Yeah, but." Iori started before TK interrupted  
  
"We're surely not going to force you to do this, Iori. If you don't want to, you don't have to. I won't care one way or the other. If you're not comfortable about it, put it off." TK finished and smiled his brown- haired boyfriend.  
  
"Thanks, TK. I'm going to do it. I need to." Iori told *his* boyfriend. "Then, I guess the next question is when," Iori asked with his hands spread open.  
  
"Well, what about tomorrow?" TK said.  
  
"Tomorrow? What about today?" Tai said, completely serious. "We've all been talking about it, so why not get it over with, hmm?"  
  
"I like tomorrow better," Koushirou and Iori said at almost the same time.  
  
"Is that cool, TK?" Tai asked TK, assuming that the others were alright with it as well.  
  
"Um, I guess so. I do want to go on and do it."  
  
"Well then, is it settled? Before TK's game?" Tai asked and put his hand out in the middle of the table.  
  
"Yes," Koushirou said with a lot more force than he knew he had in him as he stuck his own hand out, covering Tai's.  
  
"Yes," Iori said, covering Koushirou's hand with his much smaller hand. All eyes converged on TK.  
  
"I'm in. By tomorrow!" he said and put his hand in the center  
  
Lunch broke up and the four of them started on their way home. A short bus ride later they were back near school. The four of them broke company and headed for home. Iori had his kendo, TK had to get to practice, Tai had to go wait on his mum and sister, and Koushirou had to finalize a few last things for their little Christmas bash. He and Yamato had been put in charge of everything since they were looked at as being the most responsible. Joe would have helped out but his class work and training were keeping him far too busy.  
  
Iori headed on his way, pulling his hood up against the sharp wind that had begun to gust with renewed force. He pulled the bag with TK's gift in it closer to him and lowered his head a bit in an attempt to keep stray snowflakes from his eyes.  
  
"Hello, Mum, Grandfather. I'm gay. I thought you'd like to know," he whispered to himself and shrugged his head at the stupidity he heard. "No, that won't work." Iori walked on, trying out other possible segue (that odd word there is pronounced seg-way, definitely not how I thought it was spelled.energy) into his announcement. "What if I left them a note? No way. That is too impersonal. I have no idea how to do this." Iori strolled the last few blocks home and went inside.  
  
Iori was thankful that no one was home right then. If someone had been and they'd have asked how he was, he'd likely have blurted his secret right out. Iori allowed himself a small smile at that thought as he went to put TK's gift in his room. He set it reverently on his chair and set out to make himself a small glass of juice and maybe a few crackers and cheese.  
  
  
  
TK grabbed his gym bag (wait a sec.TK and Iori and Yolei are supposed to live in the same building..hmmm. Interesting. Well, TK and his mum moved. There. That solves that problem.) and headed to practice. Once there he proceeded to have one of the absolute worst experiences of his life. He couldn't shoot to save his life, he couldn't guard a snowman, the list goes on. It was like he was out there physically only, his mind light years away. Finally, after the coach had pulled out more than a handful of hair in frustration over his until-this-moment- star player, he called TK over to the sidelines.  
  
"Takaishi, what is your problem? Are you awake out there? You've got to get your mind in the game if you don't want the season to be over tomorrow."  
  
"I, I'm sorry sir. I'm not really sure what my problem is today," he lied, horribly. The coach saw through it like a thin veil of satin.  
  
"Uh huh. Think I just fell off the turnip truck, son? Want to tell me what's on your mind?"  
  
"I really can't sir, believe me. Don' t worry though, by tomorrow I'll be as focused as I can be," he told the coach. "Focused one way or the other," he told himself. TK had just decided that he'd get it over with tonight when his mum returned from work.  
  
"Alright, Takaishi. Why don't you go to one of the side baskets and work on your shooting? It might do you good to have a little quiet time."  
  
"Right." TK picked up a ball and walked over to one of the other goals. The coach went back to yelling out instructions to the other players.  
  
"Okay, TK. Time to get your head together." dribble dribble dribble. Shoot. Swish.  
  
"So I'm gay. Big deal." dribble dribble, pivot, shoot. Clank.  
  
"Alright, maybe it is a big deal. I can handle this though." dribble, jump, fade away. Swish.  
  
"Mum has always supported me in everything I've done so far, why would this be any different?" pivot, jump, fake, shoot. Clang.  
  
"Okay, this is a little different. Still, I'm her son and she has loved me all the while anyway." Clang.  
  
"Alright, she hasn't known the whole story or anything, but it shouldn't matter, right?" Swish. TK went on playing his little game, slowly getting his head together and clearing his mind for the task that lay before him.  
  
Tai made it home and had just shut the door when he heard the sounds of conversation from the living room. "Is that Daisuke?" He asked himself as he headed in that direction, stopping to get a glass of water from the kitchen.  
  
".so I told Ken that, hey Tai. What's going on?" Daisuke said, the first half to Kari and the second to Tai.  
  
"Well, I thought I'd come home and see how my sister is doing, but it seems that you've beaten me to the punch," Tai told him.  
  
"Yeah, I've been here for a little while now." Tai looked over at Kari and laughed inwardly as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"So Kari, has he been taking care of you?" Tai asked his sister with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"He's been great, actually," Kari told him in all honesty.  
  
"Yeah, I even helped her hold her hair back when she tossed her cookies a little while ago," Daisuke told Tai, sticking out his bird chest just a little. (A/N: gross, Dai, really gross.) Tai started laughing and Kari made a face that read 'oh my god, I don't believe he just said that', causing Tai to laugh even harder.  
  
"So Tai, I guess you went shopping too, huh?" Daisuke said as he gestured to the bag Tai had set down. "Get me anything?"  
  
"Nope. Sorry. This is for Koushirou."  
  
"Ah man, what's up with everyone buying presents for everyone except me?" Tai looked at him cluelessly. "Yeah, I ran into Koushirou and Iori at the mall and Iori had a present for TK, you have one for Koushirou."  
  
"Well," Tai started but really wasn't sure exactly what he should say without tipping his hand *way* too much.  
  
"Maybe they drew names, Daisuke," Kari piped in, seeing the look of worry on her brother's face.  
  
"Yeah, maybe so. Did we all draw names and I forgot or something?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, that's it," Tai said. "we did draw names. Well, actually Koushirou did it for us on his computer."  
  
"Oh, man. Stupid Daisuke, stupid," Daisuke told himself and slapped a palm to his forehead. "Who'd I get Tai? I don't remember at all."  
  
"I think it was, um," Tai started and right then his eyes locked with his sister's. Her eyes shrunk into needles and almost screamed at him. "Oh, I remember," Tai picked back up, with a hint of a smile on his face, "it was Kari." He smiled as wide as his face would allow at her and she shot back with a look of death.  
  
"Awesome!!" Daisuke said and jumped to his feet, nearly knocking over the chuck bucket (thankfully emptied and Lysol-ed by Daisuke after the last expulsion). "I've got to get back to the mall," he said and waved goodbye to the two Kamiyas.  
  
"See you later, killer," Tai said quietly as Daisuke was already out the door.  
  
"Tai, I'm going to kill you, and then kill you again. Then, a third time just for good measure," Kari growled at him and tossed one of her pillows.  
  
"What? I just assured you of an extra present. How did I go wrong?"  
  
"It was Daisuke!!!" She yelled. "Are you stupid? Now he'll be spending the next few days in all the woman's stores, trying to find the perfect gift."  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Tai asked her with his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face.  
  
"Well," Kari really didn't have a lot to say about that.  
  
"I thought so. You two make a cute couple, you know." Kari held her tongue for a split second, forming her words perfectly.  
  
"Almost as cute as you and Koushirou," she said. The glass of water fell from Tai's hand and landed with a muted thud on the thick carpet. Water turned the piles dark.  
  
"Excuse me?" Was all that Tai could get out of his mouth.  
  
"I'm right, aren't I? I thought so," Kari said solemnly.  
  
"Right about what?" Tai said in an attempt to throw her off the truth.  
  
"Tai, I'm right, huh? I know it." Tai was completely dumbfounded, having no idea what to say. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I think that you two are cute as can be together." She smiled at him and his mind began to slowly thaw out.  
  
"So, you know that, um, well," Tai stammered.  
  
"Yes. Well, more precisely, I had a really strong feeling about it."  
  
"You're not mad, or disgusted, or anything like that?"  
  
"Of course not. Well, maybe just a little upset that I'll never have a chance with Koushirou, but aside from that, not at all." (would that be a Hikirou? Or Koukari? Hmmm.)  
  
Tai started to smile and then he let out a deep breath. "I'm glad that you're okay with this."  
  
"I'm here for you Tai, always. If I wasn't sick, I'd hug you right now."  
  
"Thanks. What do you think about Mum, though? Will she be as welcoming as you?"  
  
"I think so. Are you going to tell her?"  
  
"Yeah, soon I think. Maybe tonight. I don't know for sure." Tai picked up the glass and studied it carefully, for no particular reason.  
  
"You're worried aren't you?" Kari asked and Tai only nodded in reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that is the end of this chapter and no, I didn't forget about Koushirou's part. I'm starting there next time, so ha. I'd like to give a big shout-out to the University of Louisville Cardinals for SHOCKING good ol' Florida State. Get out of here, 'Noles!!! Yeah!!! 26-20, baby!!!  
  
Anyway, while in the middle of this story I had to go back to the school today and do more observation. Well, I found out that Cody's last name starts with a 'H' (I won't mention it just in case). If it gets any weirder, I'm going to have to search his book bag for Upamon or something. Freaky, huh????  
  
energy's update: I've now been four days without smoking!!! Go me. I'm proud, but dying for someone to blow smoke in my face.. It's getting better tho. For all you youngins out there, DON'T SMOKE. There. It sucks and it's hard as hell to quit.  
  
And finally, I'd like to thank Tropical Storm Isidore for completely ruining my plans for the last two days. Thanks a lot, wench. Nothing is a bigger plan killer than non-stop rain for three days.  
  
Last chance to get your votes in on who's family---two parents, one mum and a grandpa, or a single mum---whatever, is completely homophobic. So far it's a tie, one for each character. Sorry REN, you can't hedge your bet. One or the other. Leave your guess in a review. Maybe the winner will get something. Who knows. Anyway, I'm hungry so I'm going to finish this and go get some food.  
  
energy 


	22. The Answer is Revealed

Hey hey hey, it's the Fat Albert show. Okay, it's not. never mind. I wonder how many of you even remember the Fat Albert show??? I vaguely do. Oh, re-runs don't count. I'm talking original airplay. Anyway, as you can tell, I'm likely to ramble tonight while I write. Sorry ahead of time. Well, before I get any further off-course, I guess I'd better start the magic.  
  
Oh, real quick, I'm going to steal Yoshiki's little to denote thoughts. I'm tired of quotes for both speech and mental things. They seem to get confusing after a while.  
  
Koushirou made his way home after the mall excursion, a little worn out from all the excitement, a little worried about what he was about to do, and hungry. He let himself in the apartment and put Tai's gift in his closet until he wrapped it later on. Koushirou felt a bit of curiosity as his mum was not home yet. Usually her outings with her girlfriends didn't last all that long. Kids and husbands and such kept them to an hour or so.  
  
As Koushirou shut the door he realized the different meaning of girlfriend as opposed to boyfriend. It was perfectly acceptable for a girl to have a 'girlfriend' and almost acceptable for a "girlfriend" (yes, that way.) However, a boy never had a 'boyfriend' or god forbid a "boyfriend". "That is utter crap," he said aloud and walked to the kitchen to make himself a small snack.  
  
Two peanut butter and jellys and a glass of coke later, he made his way back to his room. Koushirou flipped on his stereo and waited as the cd's took their sweet time spinning around for no apparent reason. Finally they settled back where they originally were and he was able to select one to play. VAST filled the until-then silent apartment with music. 'Touched' was the song that Koushirou selected. He stood facing the speakers with his eyes closed and his head hung while the music played. He swayed slowly side to side at first, then he broke into a flurry of movement as the music picked up. This was his song about Tai. There isn't much more that could be said.  
  
"I looked into your eyes and saw, a world that does not exist. I looked into your eyes and saw, a world I wish I was in," he sang out, surprising himself with both the force he projected as well as the great voice he'd never really known he'd had before.  
  
Once Koushirou got over his discovery he decided that he'd go on and wrap Tai's present. Until now, whenever Koushirou had wrapped a gift, he'd done it as quickly as he could with no real thought of what paper would look good with what bow and all that, but now it took him nearly an hour to wrap the box with Tai's present. When he was finally done it was a masterpiece, almost worthy of hanging in the Prado.  
  
He was just adjusting the bow for the eighteenth time when he was rudely jolted from his little world. "Hey Koushirou, how you doing?" Mara said from almost right behind him. Stealthiness has always been one of her strong points, but with Koushirou's focus on the box in front of him and the stereo playing beside him, she could have arrived with an entire brass band and gone into a rendition of the Star Spangled Banner and he'd likely not notice. Well, the box was tossed in the air as Koushirou fell on his side. Mara deftly caught it and looked down at her son. "Didn't wet yourself, did you?"  
  
"Geez, Mum. You sort of scared me. And *no*, I didn't do that."  
  
"I'll take your word for it, but remember who does your laundry. I'll know, Koushirou, I'll know." Mara grew a smile on her face and Koushirou had no choice but to do the same.  
  
"No surprises, Mum. Trust me."  
  
"Right. Anyway, what'd you get me?" Mara shook the box just a bit and listened to the shifting of the fabric inside. "Oooh, it sounds pretty."  
  
Koushirou reached up and took the box from her. "It's not for you, Mum. I've not got your presents yet."  
  
"Well, it didn't sound like socks or a tie, so it's obviously not for your father. (A/N: does anyone else ever remember giving their father anything aside from socks, ties, and drawers while growing up? I sure as heck don't..) So, who's it for?" Mara had leaned against the doorframe and crossed a leg in front of her.  
  
"Well, actually, it's for Tai."  
  
"That's nice," Mara said, hoping against hope that he'd continue. Koushirou said nothing more, so she was about to say something else when she saw a thought race across her son's face.  
  
Koushirou's mind was screaming at him to go on with what he wanted to say once he'd said the present was for Tai. It was like there was a giant chicken holding the words at the base of his tongue, refusing to let them come out. So close.but he couldn't do it.  
  
"Well, what did you get him?" Mara asked after Koushirou said nothing.  
  
"Oh," Koushirou stammered, as if his mind was returning from somewhere else entirely, "it's a soccer shirt, one of the ones that Denmark wore in the World Cup."  
  
"Weren't they the orange team?" Mara the-sports-watching-Mum asked.  
  
"Yeah. That's them. He was always cheering for them during the Cup, so I couldn't think of anything more fitting."  
  
"You're right. That is a pretty good gift. I'm sure he'll really like it." Mara stood straight again and made as to walk out of the room. "How does lasagna sound for dinner?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds great," Koushirou said as his mum retreated into the hallway. Then to himself, he continued. Great one, Koushirou. You had the perfect chance right then. Did you do it? No. He smirked at himself and blew a bit of air up in exasperation. He stood and set the perfectly wrapped present on his desk. He imagined the giant chicken fluttering its feathers around and making chicken-sounds at him. "Bok bok bok!!" Koushirou grinned at the insane image in his head and was then determined to have fried chicken along with his lasagna tonight.  
  
Koushirou left his music on and walked out into the living room to find a book. He peeked in the kitchen and saw his mum swaying her hips to the music. Not quite yet, he told himself and he returned to his room and read until the luscious smell of baked lasagna rolled into his nose.  
  
Well, it's time, Koushirou told himself, closing his book and taking a few deep breaths, steeling himself for what might happen. He foresaw both extremes simultaneously in his mind. In one, his mum was chasing him out of the apartment with a giant cleaver, screaming obscenities at him the whole time. In the other, they were sitting at the table just as nothing happened. Only time will tell, he thought and made the Herculean effort of walking to the dining room. One small consolation is that only Mum will be home tonight, was his last thought as he stepped into the dining room and saw his mum setting the steaming dish on the table and then twirling the serving fork like a six-shooter before plunging it into the dish. gulp  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Across town, in the Hida household, Iori had just completed his kendo training for the day. He and his grandfather returned to the apartment and Iori went straight to the shower. It never ceased to amaze him how much he would sweat when he really didn't move all that much during the sparring. He shut the door behind him and pulled the soaked shirt off his frame. Yuk. He tossed it into the hamper and turned the water on. Once the water was perfect he flipped the shower toggle and listened as the thunder of the faucet became a steady hiss of spray.  
  
He looked into the mirror while steam began to billow around him, fogging the edges of the glass slowly but steadily. He studied himself carefully, likely for the first time ever. He looked deep into his eyes and saw into his soul. I'm going to do it, he told himself, trying to quash the turmoil he saw and felt deep inside himself. He looked over his upper body, skinny by most anyone's standards, but beneath the skin lay wiry muscles waiting only for puberty to explode. To say that Iori wasn't really impressed by his boy's body was an understatement. TK loves me for who I am, no matter what, he told himself as the steam covered the rest of the glass. For whatever reason, he loves me. Iori moved away from the mirror and took off his pants and underwear, tossing them in the hamper along with his shirt. He stepped in the fog bank and felt all the tension and worry leave his body, taken by the water down the drain.  
  
Iori had always loved taking showers. The warmth of the water had soothed him for as long as he could remember. Back when his father died, he spent many an hour in this particular place. He could cry in complete anonymity and not be risking someone seeing his softer side. Things have changed quite a bit recently, he thought as he remembered all the times he'd let himself come free around TK and the others in the last month or so. Now he felt as if he could cry or anything around TK and everything would be okay. The world wouldn't end, the ice caps wouldn't melt, life would go on. Funny how strong love is, isn't it? It can change anything.  
  
Iori stepped out of the shower about fifteen minutes later, about as long as he could go at this time of day with five other people on the same water heater in his building (I hate that crap. I should get my own..). He wrapped his robe around him and tied the cords before he left the bathroom. He shut his door and dropped the robe, drying himself a bit with it before throwing on a long sleeved shirt and pants, covering up most of his lobster-like skin. He opened his door and started out to the living room and the biggest moment of his life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TK made it through practice, finally getting himself together for the final little intra-team scrimmage. All of the private time at the other goal had given him the chance to clear out his mind and put things straight, as funny a word as that might be for the moment.  
  
TK had decided that no matter what, he was proud of the way he was. No matter what his mum or father might say could *ever* change that. He loved Iori. A *boy*. Big deal. He wanted to yell it out to the other fourteen people in the gym but didn't. It wasn't right. Maybe after his mum knew, then them. As they wrapped up practice the coach called TK over.  
  
"Takaishi, I'm not sure exactly what was wrong earlier, but I'm glad that you fixed it. You'll be the same way tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Oh, sure. Without a doubt," TK said as he set his ball in the rack.  
  
"Great. Go on then, get cleaned up and go home. Make sure you get a good night's rest."  
  
"Will do, coach," TK said as he picked his duffle bag up and went back into the locker room to shower and change. The coach walked over and organized the final cleaning, already imagining his championship..  
  
TK got home and let himself in. His mum was only a few minutes behind him. He'd just stepped out of his bedroom when he heard the front door shut and the bolt turn. Ready to get it over with and not afraid of what anyone said, TK went on his way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai was watching tv with Kari when they heard their mum and father shut the kitchen door. They were talking amongst themselves rather loudly, but in a friendly way. His mum was laughing, his father apparently having told a good joke.  
  
"Well, Kari, it's almost time," Tai told her. She only looked at him for a moment.  
  
"When are you going to do it? Over dinner?"  
  
"No, I've thought about it and I've decided that it might be better if I wait until later. I honestly was hoping that you might decide to go to bed a little early tonight, say maybe nine or so, so that I could talk to the two of them alone."  
  
"Sure, Tai. No problem. I'll just head off to bed after we finish dinner. I'm not really feeling up to dessert anyway."  
  
"Thanks Kari, you're a great sister," Tai told her and made as to hug her, but remembered she was ill so he high-fived her instead.  
  
"As if my greatness was ever in question," she posed to him, giving him a look of mock indignation.  
  
"I'm sorry, you're highness," Tai said as he bowed deeply to her and scooted her bucket a bit closer. She grinned at his act and they talked quietly until dinner was ready. After the meal, Kari excused herself, feigning a queasy stomach, and headed off to her room.  
  
Tai sat around with his mum and dad and watched tv with them for a while, trying to build up the courage to speak his mind. For being the old bearer of the Crest of Courage, this sure is hard, he told himself after another failed attempt to broach the subject.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dinner at the Izumi's was as delicious as it ever was. The meal was rather quiet without Luke's normal comments and the other's laughter. Mara and Koushirou ate in near silence, broken only by the occasion short question and answer. Well, this is going swimmingly, Koushirou told himself more than once during the meal. He had lost count the number of times that he had opened his mouth to simply blurt it out and found that damned chicken blocking everything again. Bok bok bok He'd shut his mouth as quickly as possible, hoping his mum wasn't paying all that much attention.  
  
Mara was paying attention. She never claimed to be able to read minds, but sometimes Mara could read people like it was no one's business. She could pick up Koushirou's mood easily and knew that he was on the verge of telling her something of great importance. She had a very good idea of what it was, but the last thing she wanted to do was jump to conclusions. They finished the meal and Mara began clearing the table of the dirty dishes. Koushirou picked up his plate and gathered his courage and followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"Mum, mind if I talk to you about something?" Koushirou asked, his voice barely squeaking out of his pin-point sized throat. His heart had jumped way up and was hammering just below his jaw line.  
  
"Not at all, Koushirou," Mara told him, playing it very cool. "Would you mind handing me that bottle of detergent?" She asked him, trying to keep the situation calm.  
  
"Oh, sure. Here you go." Koushirou handed her the bottle of dish soap. "You've always said that I can tell you and dad anything right?" Koushirou started, gathering speed.  
  
"Of course, Koushirou. Is something on your mind, son?"  
  
"Sort of. This has been kind of bothering me for a while now." Koushirou stopped, seemingly at a loss as how to continue.  
  
"Okay. Go on, Kou-chan. You can tell me anything." Mara took a plate from Koushirou and dipped it in the water.  
  
"Well, I don't know how to exactly tell you this," Koushirou said and stopped cold. He looked at her and saw her smile and felt a little up- swell in his heart.  
  
"Take your time, Koushirou." Mara handed him the newly clean plate for him to dry. He handed her another dirty one and began to speak again.  
  
"Um, Mum, this is really hard, so I guess I'll just go on and say it." Koushirou's voice began to tremble at this point, quivering so much that he had to stop before he lost it completely. Mara let the plate slide under the water and wiped her hands off with a towel. She turned her full attention to her son.  
  
"Mum, I'm , I'm gay." Koushirou finally got the last bit out like it was a ten ton boulder, falling away and rolling wherever it may. He dropped his head and then looked up at her when she didn't make any sound at all.  
  
"Koushirou, you're gay?" Mara asked him, placing a hand on each of his shoulders. "Yes." He said in an incredibly weak voice. "I'm gay." He looked up at her and was quite surprised by the warmth he saw in her eyes, far from the hate or indifference he was expecting.  
  
"Oh Koushirou!" She said as she pulled him into a loving embrace. "I'm so proud of you!" Koushirou had pressed his face into her side as he started crying softly, so relieved. Mara's words weren't quite what he was expecting. He pulled back a bit and looked up at her.  
  
"You're, *proud* of me?" Koushirou asked her, incredulous.  
  
"Of course dear. I know how hard this must have been for you to tell me." Mara pulled him back into the embrace and Koushirou's tears began flowing again. Mara let a few of her own fall free, rolling down her face. She gently stroked her son's back and let him cry himself out. Koushirou finally finished and Mara let him go. He smiled at his mum and she returned it.  
  
"Thanks, Mum. You can't believe how much better I feel right now."  
  
"Koushirou, I have to admit, I've had an idea for a little while now. I've seen you go through periods of depression and then joy. I almost came to you about it a few weeks ago, but I decided not to. I didn't feel like it would have been my place to ask you about it."  
  
"Thanks, Mum. I'm sort of glad you didn't. It wouldn't have been the same I don't think."  
  
"So, if I can ask this, is Tai your boyfriend?" Mara looked at her son again and pushed his hair out of his face.  
  
"Actually, yes he is," Koushirou told her, a little surprised.  
  
"Wonderful." Koushirou's eyes were clouded with question. "I've thought of Tai as a second son for quite a while now, so now I guess he is a 'son in law'." Mara told her confused son and leaned in and kissed the top of his forehead.  
  
"Mum, I have to say that I didn't think this would go over so well. Do you think that dad will feel the same way?"  
  
"Of course he will, Koushirou. We've raised you for the last fifteen years now and you've become part of us. Do you honestly think that we would think any different of you just because you are in love with a boy instead of a girl?"  
  
"I wasn't sure. I hoped that would be the case, but I wasn't sure."  
  
"Well, I can tell you in complete certainty that my feelings haven't changed toward you in one bit. I will also say that your father and I will be here for you, and Tai for that matter, no matter what. Anytime, anyplace."  
  
"Thanks, Mum." The two Izumi's finished the dishes, talking about the new changes in the household. Mara made it a point for Koushirou to unequivocally know she loved and supported him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Across town again, this time in the Takaishi household, TK was making his way out into the living room. His mum had headed into the kitchen and was beginning to set out items for dinner. She seemed unaware of his presence until he came up behind her and touched her gently on the shoulder. Once her heart returned to its normal place in her chest, she turned to her soon- to-be-dead son.  
  
"TK, one of these days, you'll give me a heart attack." TK grinned at her.  
  
"Sorry. You know that I love doing that."  
  
"Yeah, you've been doing it since you were knee-high. It's always been funny to you," his mum said and set a bag of frozen peas on the counter.  
  
"Some things never change, huh?" TK asked her and prepared himself for the bombshell he was about to drop.  
  
"Yep. Some things will never change, TK," his mum echoed.  
  
"I'm gay." TK said as plain and as clearly as he could. His mum dropped the bag of frozen peas from her hands and they both watched them fall, seemingly in slow motion, and landing with a small frozen splat sound on the floor.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked, trying to be sure of what she thought she heard. "You're, ah, gay?"  
  
"Yes I am," TK said and beamed at her, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" His mum asked, not sure if this was serious or another of TK's jokes.  
  
"No, Mum, I'm as serious as a heart attack. (I love that line. Gotta love the Bloodhound Gang..anyway.)  
  
"So you mean you're gay as in you don't like girls but, boys?"  
  
"That pretty much sums it up, Mum. I'm gay."  
  
"If I can ask, what brought on this sudden change of your, uh, orientation?"  
  
"Oh, it's been this way for a long while now. Only recently have I let it out."  
  
"Uh huh. Well, if I were to say that this is how I planned on spending my evening, I'd be lying."  
  
"I didn't mean to surprise you, well, okay maybe a little, but there really is no diplomatic way to tell something like this, is there?"  
  
"I guess not, TK," his mum said as TK bent over and picked the bag of peas up. "Well son, do you have an, uh, object of attention?"  
  
"You mean a boyfriend?" TK asked, secretly enjoying the way his mum squirmed when he said the 'b-word'. She nodded. "Actually I do."  
  
"Oh, wonderful." Ms. Takaishi obviously wasn't exactly sure how to respond to this.  
  
"He is. He is simply incredible. And the best thing about all this is," TK started and watched as her eyes got big again, "is that you already know him."  
  
"Really?" She asked, suddenly curious as to whom her son might fancy. "Who is it? Is it that Daisuke boy?"  
  
"Oh please Mum, everyone knows that there is *no* way I could ever like someone like him (Poke at the many Takesuke shippers out on the seas of FFN---poke poke poke). Actually it's Iori."  
  
"Iori? Little Iori? Well, he is the last person that I'd have expected, TK. The last boy, anyway."  
  
"Well, that's how it is." TK said flatly, almost ending the conversation there. It continued a little longer, mostly TK talking about Iori's endearing qualities. By the end of the night, Ms. Takaishi was a little less surprised, but more curious about her son's revelation.  
  
TK went to bed that evening with the clearest mind of anyone in recent history. He awoke the next day as light as a cloud; none of the previous worry was anywhere near him. (A/N: Well, that was a little anti-climactic after Kou-chan's episode, huh? I didn't set out to make it that blunt, but it sort of fell into place.)  
  
Evening had fallen in the Izumi house. Luke wasn't home due to his out of town business. Koushirou had turned in about an hour ago, around eleven, after they had sat around and discussed everything under the sun. More than a few more tears had fallen from her son, mostly tears of joy and relief. They sat side by side on the couch for nearly three hours, simply talking.  
  
Mara was oh so relieved. Finally she knew that Koushirou would get a restful night's sleep. The only thing that could have made it better was if he'd have come to her long before. Mara sipped her mug of green tea and sighed. It was almost a let down now that her son had gone off to bed. She was still a little psyched up about the whole incident. "Oh Koushirou, as long as you're happy, I don't care," she said softly as she picked up a pillow and held it against her.  
  
Mara yawned and rubbed her eyes. She felt sleep coming on quickly. "Luke, of all the nights to be out of town." she said to no one as she pulled herself to her feet and stretched, groaning at the multitude of snaps, crackles, and pops as she rose. "You're getting old, girl," she told herself and grinned. Mara went to the picture window and looked at the street below, seeing a fresh batch of rain and sleet falling on the cityscape. Mara oh so much loved winter. Not.  
  
She shut the curtains and blinds and went back to the living room. Mara bent over to pick up her mug, popping again, drawing a look of ire on her face. She stood and finished off her tea. She was nearly to the kitchen, on her way to deposit the mug in the sink when she heard a soft knocking on the door.  
  
"Who the hell?" She thought. She set the mug down in a quick motion and pulled a large knife from the cutting block. Nine inches of polished steel glimmered in the dull light as she made her way back to the door. Another set of low rappings met her.  
  
Mara peeked through the eye hole and what she saw made her toss the knife to the side and throw the door open. "Taichi?!" she exclaimed as she saw the soaking form outside her door. She pulled him inside and shut the door in another Mara-esque movements.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, anyone surprised at the ending? I hope so. I wanted to make it a little different, so I skipped Iori to keep you off balance. Anyway, as of 603 EDT, the only person with the correct guess of Tai is The Dragon's Spirit. So, he wins something. Who knows what. A gift story? Oh!! I know!! A chance to fight energy to the death!! I've not seen YuGiOh and you're going to kill me. Ha. You better bring a friend, buddy. I might not be the biggest guy on the block but I can scrap for days. Just kidding. I can't fight someone that I could have in my class. Happy early birthday , by the way, TDS.  
  
I almost chose Iori, but I really couldn't do it. Between what Yoshiki has been putting him through, and what Yoshiki is going to put him through (I love beta-ing--inside scoops and all. ;), I couldn't do it in good conscience.  
  
Okay, now for a little rant. HEY CLEAR SKIES!!! When are you going to update, Mr. True King of Cliffhangers!?!?!?! I've waited patiently now for, oh, too long, and I've got nothing. Boo hoo. Oh well. Get Lynne in gear and get busy. Don't make me have to swim across the Atlantic now. Okay, rant over.  
  
In other news, I kept typing Tai's name as Kai all night. I need to go on and write that damn Beyblade fic that is bouncing around in my skull and be done with it. Max is soooo cute..  
  
I can't thank you guys enough. Your reviews are what stoke my creative fire. There is a chance that this chapter might put me above 100 reviews. Do you know how great that would be???? Huh? Incredibly great. Let's see what we can do about that..  
  
energy 


	23. Midnight and After

"Cowboy take me away.." I must thank the Dixie Chicks for creating such a wonderful song, one that is so great that it's been running in my head for three straight days now. I was at a rock concert yesterday with bands like Stone Sour, SR71, Trust Co. and a few more, and even during the heavy guitar jams I still heard the Chicks' song. Aaarrrg.  
  
Overall the show was great, aside from the heat, and the fact that my brother showed up. How uncool. Not that I hate him or anything, but do you know how hard it is to scope out people with your brother around? I saw the most awesome boy in the world and well, probably wouldn't have left the show alone, BUT my brother was there and wouldn't leave my side. Anyway, I've decided that I'm about to throw this closet door into the fire and have a huge coming out party and you're all invited. I've put up a longer rant about the whole day on my little web thing -- http://www.ujournal.org/users/energy/ if anyone cares.  
  
Anyway, enough of crying over spilled milk. Stupid brother, ruining my fun. Alright, I'm done. Oh, gotta give a round of applause to the Detroit Lions, having won a game!!! They didn't wait all season this time. Great!! Oh, and get ready hockey fans, the season starts soon and the Red Wings are ready to repeat.  
  
  
  
As Mara ripped the door open she saw Tai standing before her, completely soaked to the skin. His eyes looked vacant, almost surprised, when he saw Mara. He stood there.  
  
"Taichi?!" Mara said and whisked him inside, catching the door with the tips of her toes just hard enough to have it swing closed almost silently.  
  
"Taichi? What are you doing out on a night like this?"  
  
"It's a little hard to explain, Mrs. Izumi," Tai started to explain the situation but he was wracked with shivers and his voice ceased for the moment.  
  
"Tai, you're soaked and freezing." Mara's mind was whirling, setting plans up and getting ready for action. "Get your wet clothes off and I'll get a few of Koushirou's clothes for you to put on. I'll meet you in the bathroom."  
  
"Wait, Mrs. Izumi, don't wake Koushirou, please." Tai raised his head and looked at her and she saw much hurt and what might turn out to be a big bruise.  
  
"Alright. I won't." Mara stole down the hallway like a wraith and was back with a change of warm clothes before Tai had even completely removed his jacket. She saw Tai slowly making progress and fought the urge to help him. Instead she escorted him into the bathroom, setting the clothes on the counter. "Just toss your wet clothes in the tub and we'll do something with them later."  
  
Tai smiled at her lightly and spoke equally light, "Thank you." Mara ruffled his hair and shut the door behind her. She leaned against the wall across from the bathroom and put a hand to her forehead and sighed deeply.  
  
"I promise you, Tai, if what I think happened did happen, there will be repercussions. I promise." She stood straight and her green eyes flashed brilliantly.  
  
In the kitchen Mara had set a kettle of water on the stove, having decided that she likely wouldn't get too much sleep tonight. Tai came out of the bathroom dressed in a minute or so in what were large clothes to Koushirou but normal size to Tai. Mara heard his footsteps and called out to him.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen, Taichi." Tai made an appearance a few seconds later. "Tea or hot chocolate, Taichi?"  
  
"Hot chocolate, if it's not that much of a trouble," Tai answered her, still not looking directly at her.  
  
"No trouble at all, Taichi," she said as she started to fix him some. Mara caught a quick glimpse of Tai's cheek. It was a bruise on his face, she was sure of it now. Tai stood in silence as Mara worked her magic in the kitchen. In a few short minutes she had her tea and Tai his hot chocolate. He simply stood in place and looked at, taking a sip finally.  
  
"Come on Taichi," she said to him as she put an arm around his shoulders and slowly led him out of the kitchen and over to the couch. He sat down slowly, still not looking directly at her. She sat down next to him and crossed her leg.  
  
"Would you like to tell me what happened, Taichi?"  
  
"I guess so," Tai squeaked out. Mara waited until he was ready to start. "As you know, we all went to the mall today to shop for Christmas, and while we were having lunch, we all made a deal." Tai looked over at Mara, realizing that he might be stealing Koushirou's thunder if he were to reveal too much.  
  
"It's okay, Taichi, Koushirou told me about the deal earlier tonight." Mara smiled at him, the unsaid message behind the smile was that he was safe here.  
  
"Well," Tai started, "I guess he told you everything, right?" Mara only nodded and Tai allowed himself a little smile of his own. "Things at my house didn't go so well." Tai ceased talking for a moment while he studied the mug of hot chocolate in his hands.  
  
"Taichi, you don't have to tell me this if you don't want to," Mara told him gently as she placed a hand on his knee.  
  
"I know," he said and started again. "My sister and I had worked out a plan where she would go to bed early so that I could tell my parents alone." Tai looked at Mara and before she could ask her question he answered it for her. "I told her earlier in the afternoon. So, she went up early and I sat with them and tried to find the perfect time to tell them. We sat and watched tv for almost ninety minutes before I finally brought it up."  
  
Tai stopped talking again, as if to try to replay the scene in his mind. "Things fell apart almost instantly. Everything is a blur, Mrs. Izumi. I told them that I wanted to tell them something and I did, and immediately my mum started screaming and my father only stood there, giving me a terrible look. Somewhere along the line, she hit me. I fell on the floor and then I ran out of the room."  
  
"Taichi, I'm so sorry," Mara empathized.  
  
"I grabbed my coat and ran out the door. I wandered the streets for almost an hour. I stopped in the park for a little while before it started raining. When it began pouring I didn't really know where to go, so I came here. I'm sorry if I woke you, Mrs. Izumi."  
  
"Taichi, don't be sorry. I wasn't asleep anyway, and even if I was I'd certainly get up and let you in, anytime." Tai finished his mug of chocolate and set it on the coffee table.  
  
Mara's mind was racing. How dare she hit him! she screamed in her head. Let me find her in the market and I'll clean her quick. Tai's words brought her out of her little reverie.  
  
"Thanks again, Mrs. Izumi. I really don't know where I'd have gone." Tai looked like he was near tears when he told her that, likely brought on by the recent memories.  
  
"Taichi, you are welcome to stay here as long as you need to. If it ends up being for good, that's perfectly fine. I've thought of you as almost a second son now for a while, and since you and my son are as close as you are, welcome to the family."  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Izumi," Tai told her and then he did begin to cry lightly. Mara put her arm around him and pulled him close. Tai fell into her embrace and relaxed.  
  
About that time, a certain red-head we all know and love came out of his bedroom. He had a stuffed animal of some sort under one arm. Closer examination would later reveal it to be a well worn teddy bear. His eyes were half-lidded due to the buildup of eye buggers and his red hair stuck out in an afro-like exhibition of bed-head. Koushirou walked slowly out into the living room, still not quite totally awake.  
  
"Mum? Who are you talking to?" Koushirou asked before his eyes saw the boy she was hugging. "Tai-chan?" Koushirou called and tossed the animal to the floor and woke completely up. He raced to Tai and was sitting at his feet in mere seconds. He looked up in Tai's face and then in his mum's. Mara was smiling at him and she patted on her leg, motioning for Koushirou to hop up. Koushirou did so and gave Tai a strong hug.  
  
"Tai, is everything okay?" Koushirou's voice was quivering when he asked Tai this, partly out of fear and partly from seeing Tai's tear- streaked face.  
  
"It is now, Koushirou. It is now."  
  
  
  
Wasn't that just so fluffy at the end? So very puffy-cloud soft and mushy? Kou-chan with a little teddy bear? Aaaahhhh.so cute and cuddly and whatnot. I must say that this was a difficult chapter to write for some reason. I didn't even want to write about when Tai's mum hit him. I can't stand to see a kiddie hurt. As of right now you can count on a confrontation between Mara and Mrs. Kamiya. I just don't know if she will straight kick her ass or what. Who knows. She might whup his father too, for good measure. I've not decided for sure yet.  
  
Now for a few post story ANs: Thanks guys for getting me soooo close to 100 reviews. The counter is at 99, but with the infrequency that new reviews appear on my screen, it could already be there. I feel special now, not in the I'm-better-than-someone- else way but I guess lucky. I get to do something that I love to do, write, and I get to find out how other enjoy my writings. I win, and you win (I hope ;) thanks again.  
  
Now, back to my little contest I had a chapter or two ago. The Dragon's Spirit won with the correct guess of Tai, and since it was his b-day, he gets a present. A giftfic. TDS, I'll write you a Digimon story. Give me the premise, the characters you like, any romances (I can even write straight couples, by the way- whoa! Can you believe it??) and I'll do it for you. Email me or drop a review, whatever.  
  
Don't worry REN, your Wilkeru is coming. I've sort of got an idea and it's busy metamorphosing into a story as we speak.  
  
Lets' see.oh, tamagochi, you should go ahead and post that tamers fic you've been working on. I would like to see it. (or send me the early edition...)(or I could be patient..sure.)  
  
Um, Yoshiki has a new story I just sent him back beta-d. It is the follow up to Harsh Memories and I can't seem to think of what it's called at this moment. Harsh somethings. It'll likely be up soon or maybe already. Check it out.  
  
I think that about covers everything I wanted to say now, so I'll end this and go post and then sleep. Oh!! Bon Jovi's new album comes out next week!!! Are you excited???? I am. O-tay. That was odd... "we're halfway there..oh-o living on a prayer!!" how many of you have even heard that song, energy ponders...  
  
energy, getting the invitations for his party ready.. 


	24. Fall Into Me

I honestly don't know why I gave Koushirou a teddy bear. I've thought about it now for three days and I still can't find a rhyme or reason for it. Oh well. It was cute though, right?  
  
Have any of you ever written chapters that seem to have a theme song? Well, a lot of mine do. Listening to the song seems to make it go a lot smoother. Tonight's theme song for Koushirou and company is "Fall Into Me" by Emerson Drive. It just fits.  
  
  
  
"Tai, is everything okay?" Koushirou's voice was quivering when he asked Tai this, partly out of fear and partly from seeing Tai's tear- streaked face.  
  
"It is now, Koushirou. It is now." Tai buried his head in Koushirou's chest. Koushirou nuzzled the top of Tai's head with his own.  
  
Mara was sitting back on the couch, trying to give the boys a little moment to themselves, which was a bit hard considering that her son was sitting on her lap and Tai almost was, so she just leaned as far back as she could. The love she felt radiate off the two of them brought a little moisture to her eyes as well. She wrapped the two of them in her own hug and they sat there for a moment or two.  
  
Finally Mara broke the silence. "Okay boys, it's been a rough night so why don't we all get some sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, I think that might be a good idea," Koushirou whispered and nodded in Tai's direction. "I think Tai's already there, Mum."  
  
"I'm not surprised, really. He had a very traumatic evening and it obviously took a lot out of him."  
  
"How are we going to get him to bed?" Koushirou asked with concern.  
  
"How about we give him your bed for tonight and you can either sleep on the floor in your sleeping bag or out here on the couch?"  
  
"I think I'll stay in my room with him, Mum," Koushirou said and Mara nodded.  
  
"Alright then, go get the bed ready and I'll carry him in there in a minute."  
  
"You can't carry Tai in there, can you?" Koushirou looked at his mum extremely confused.  
  
"Son, you don't know how many times I've had to carry your father out of bars, do you?" Koushirou only shook his head negatively, beginning to grin. "If he gets more than three beers in him, he is out like a light. So, to answer your question, yes. I can easily lift Tai down the hall."  
  
"Alright. I'll go fluff everything up for him." Koushirou gently extricated himself from Tai's grip and left him leaning against Mara. He darted down the hall and fixed the bed properly. Mara shifted Tai a little to her left and began to stand up. It's a good thing that my son fell in love with a skinny boy.  
  
To anyone else who could have possibly seen the sight right then, it would have looked ridiculous. Mara was wearing her trademark stylish green robe and looked like she was carrying the world's largest three year old. Tai was passed out cold with his head leaning on her shoulder, his arms and legs sticking out behind her. You'd better not drool on me, Taichi she thought to herself and chuckled a bit.  
  
Koushirou had the bed ready and he tossed the covers back as Mara walked into his room. She gently laid him down on the mattress and Koushirou covered him up. She then ran a hand across her shoulder, just to be sure. Dry. Good.  
  
"Mum?" Koushirou whispered as Tai snuggled deeply into the soft bed, "did he tell you what happened?"  
  
"He did. Things didn't work out too well in the Kamiya house tonight, Koushirou." Mara didn't mention the bruise that was forming on the side of Tai's face. There was no sense in worrying Koushirou over it tonight. Besides, she still wasn't sure exactly what she would do about that yet.  
  
"Can he, can Tai stay here, if he needs to?" Koushirou asked with a look of near desperation on his face.  
  
"Kou-chan, Taichi can stay here for as long as he wants or needs to. I wouldn't dare kick him out at a time like this. Besides, I sort of like having him around," Mara told her son quietly and was nearly bowled over when Koushirou raced to hug her. "Alright, alright, you don't have to crush me," she said as she returned the embrace.  
  
She looked down on her son and was taken back to the day she first held him. The love was still radiating off him, much like she remembered feeling herself way back when. She became a bit choked up herself and sniffed, causing Koushirou to look up at her.  
  
"Mum, what's wrong?" he asked as he noticed her wet eyes.  
  
"I was just remembering how much I love you, that's all." Her son smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks, Mum, I love you too."  
  
"I know. Now why don't you get some more sleep? I have a feeling that tomorrow will be rather eventful."  
  
"Good idea." Koushirou opened his closet door and pulled out his sleeping bag, unrolling it and preparing to climb in. Mara had walked out but returned when Koushirou was just getting comfortable.  
  
"Here you go, you forgot something," she said as she tossed the stuffed bear to him. "Mr. Smith would have been lonely if you left him in the hall all night." Koushirou caught the bear and stuck him by his side. Mara laughed quietly and flipped the light off and closed the door behind her.  
  
[[[AN: again, I don't know why he has a teddy bear, much less why it's named Mr. Smith. Too much caffeine and too little sleep, I guess..]]]]  
  
Mara went back into the living room and grabbed her mug, intent on refilling it for one more cup before she turned in. Hot chocolate seemed much more appetizing than tea, so she finished off Tai's remnants. She came back in the living room and plopped back on the couch. Various scenarios raced through her mind, most of them causing Mrs. Kamiya great bodily harm. She still hadn't picked one when her mug went dry. She went on to bed, letting the question wait until morning.  
  
A few hours after Mara went to bed, Tai woke up with a start and a little yell. He had been in his living room with his parents when they both turned on him. His father turned into a cross between a horrible caricature of his former self and what appeared to be Daemon. LadyDevimon appeared where his mother was previously standing. Tai fled the room and tried to escape, but he felt a clawed hand on his shoulder, causing him to scream. He was bolt upright in bed, not totally sure of where he was. As he looked around in fright he saw a mass of red hair pop up beside him.  
  
"Tai, are you alright?" Koushirou asked, laying a hand on Tai's.  
  
"Oh, Koushirou. Yeah, I'm fine now. It was a horrible dream. Thankfully I can't remember most of it already. All I can remember is that Daemon was there." Tai shivered.  
  
"That is rather horrible." Koushirou's eyes adjusted to the dim light seeping in through the window. "Tai, you're shaking," he said.  
  
"I, I know. I can't seem to stop."  
  
"You're not cold, are you?" Koushirou asked genuinely.  
  
"No, I guess just a little scared still."  
  
"Well, I'll have to help you fix that," Koushirou said as he unraveled himself from the sleeping bag and started climbing into his bed with Tai. Tai started to protest, saying that he'd be fine, really, but Koushirou wasn't having any of it. "You were there for me then, so I'm going to be here for you now. Scoot over already, bed hog." Koushirou was making his way under the covers when Tai's rear got in the way. He gave it a little goose and Tai moved as well as protested just a little.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't called for," Tai told Koushirou with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"It slipped," Koushirou said as he got comfortable. He leaned into Tai and put an arm over him, claiming him as his own.  
  
"I need you to know you can fall into me , That my arms are wide open and will always be, Right here waiting, Staying strong, Come and fall into me," Koushirou sang softly to Tai in his newly-found singing voice while pulling him a little closer. Tai turned and smiled at him and took Koushirou's hand in his own.  
  
"I love you, Kou-chan," Tai told him through a yawn.  
  
"And I love you, Tai," Koushirou told him. The two of them snuggled tight and passed into the realm of dreams, Tai's being peaceful this time.  
  
They awoke many hours later, completely refreshed, to find a note on the kitchen table as well as a wonderful smell. Tai followed his nose while Koushirou picked the note up.  
  
"It's from my mum, Tai. She says she has a few errands to run this morning and that she left us some---"  
  
"Orange rolls!!" Tai yelped in excitement as he opened the oven.  
  
"Yeah, orange rolls. She made them and left the oven on warm."  
  
"Your mum is so awesome, Koushirou," Tai told him while debating whether or not to use an oven mitt to pick the tray up. He jabbed a finger against the pan and found that 'warm' was still hot enough to require a mitt.  
  
"Here, silly," Tai turned in time to catch the mitt from Koushirou square in the face. Tai grabbed it before it fell and extricated the pan.  
  
"So, Koushirou, what are you eating for breakfast?" Tai asked him, turning away and protecting the rolls.  
  
"Your arm if you don't get those over here in the very near future," Koushirou told him and started moving toward him, grinning like a fool the whole time. Tai realized that it would be in his best interests to comply so he carried the pan over to the counter and let Koushirou dig the gooey things out with the spatula.  
  
They were sitting on the couch, watching some inane television program or another, enjoying the rolls and the orange juice that must always accompany orange rolls. "Where'd your mum go, do you think, Koushirou?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably out Christmas shopping with her girlfriends or something. Who knows. With her, I never really have a clue."  
  
"Oh! Koushirou," Tai exclaimed a minute or so later, "when is TK's game today?"  
  
"Crap. In just over an hour and a half. Good thing you thought of that, Tai. I'd completely forgotten. Do you still want to go?"  
  
"Of course I want to go. I call dibs on the shower." Tai said as he grabbed the uneaten part of Koushirou's roll, the last one of all, from his hand.  
  
"Hey!" Koushirou said but it was too late. The roll had disappeared beneath the event horizon of Tai's black hole mouth. Tai only shrugged his shoulders and mouthed what might have been a 'what?'. "Go on then, get a shower. I'll find you some clothes, you mooch." Tai nodded and headed off to the bathroom.  
  
"Yum, your roll was *sooooo* good, Koushirou.." Tai dashed into the bathroom before Koushirou could get to him, laughing all the way.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, a little ways across town, Mara pulled her car into the driveway of the Kamiya household. She hopped out and pushed the hair out of her eyes, biting back the utter contempt she had for the people inside. She walked around to the trunk and popped it, pulling two suitcases out and then slamming it shut. She slowly made her way to the door, enjoying the sound her heels made on the concrete. She rang the bell and waited.  
  
The door opened and before Mara stood the woman that she'd rather shoot than talk to. Before Mrs. Kamiya could speak, Mara pushed her out of the doorway and started walking into the house. "Good morning, Kari, how are you today?" she asked the younger Kamiya as she rounded a corner.  
  
"Uh, I'm fine, Mrs. Izumi," Kari answered, quite bewildered at Mara's sudden appearance and her possession of suitcases.  
  
"That's good. I heard you were ill. Could you direct me to Taichi's room, please?"  
  
"Sure," Kari said and told her to follow. From the front room they heard the sound of the front door finally closing. Up the stairs they went and into the second door on the right.  
  
"Thank you, Kari."  
  
"No problem, I guess. I take it you know about last night?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Your brother showed up at my door after midnight." Behind them they heard the sound of footfalls coming up the steps.  
  
"Excuse me.." Mrs. Kamiya said from the hall and Mara completely ignored her and started emptying Tai's dresser drawers into her suitcase.  
  
"Excuse me," Mrs. Kamiya said again as she came up behind Mara and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Why, did you fart?" Mara asked her as she continued unloading the drawers into her suitcases.  
  
"NO! I want to know why you barged into my house and are currently putting my son's clothes into those suitcases." Mara looked in the mirror over the dresser while she was speaking and saw her jabbing her finger in the air while she rattled on.  
  
oh hell no Mara thought as she stopped and stood up, turning to face the other woman. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't formally introduce myself. I'm Mara Izumi, nice to meet you." Mrs. Kamiya stood there dumbfounded. She knew that name. Tai had mentioned it last night.  
  
"Uh, I, ah.." She stammered.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Now, if you don't mind, I've work to do," Mara told her as she filled the first suitcase and opened the other one. Kari looked on in what seemed to be a mixture of humor and fear.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya rambled on and on about how she had no right to do this and other things and Mara continued to ignore her and went on packing. When she finally finished she stood up and picked the two suitcases up and started walking out of the room. Mrs. Kamiya followed her, still ranting about 'how could you' and other assorted stuff.  
  
"Listen to me and listen to me well," Mara said as she turned quickly by the front door, catching Mrs. Kamiya by surprise. "Your son is staying with us for the time being. If you try anything, and I do mean anything, foolish to hurt him, we will have this talk again. I don't think you realize the effect you had on him last night. You could have destroyed him, don't you even care?" Mrs. Kamiya looked at her like a deer in headlights.  
  
"I doubt you do. Let me say one more thing. He *loves* my son. My son *loves* him. If you get in the way of this, there will be hell to pay. Good day, Mrs. Kamiya." Mara picked the suitcases back up and headed out the front door. Mrs. Kamiya just let her mouth hang open as Mara walked away.  
  
Mara tossed the suitcases in the trunk of her car and climbed in. She waved at Kari, who was watching from the upstairs window. She pulled out and briefly considered giving Mrs. Kamiya the finger but drove off instead.  
  
  
  
Alright. Done. I almost had Mara knock the snot out of Tai's mum, but I didn't. this was funnier. Anyway. We get back to the takori part next time, sorry for the delay in that part. Um, I'm actually out of things to say now. Wow. Oh, here's the quote of the week: Denny's: Home of the Yaoi Confession. I love that. Nice one. 


	25. Fall Out

Mara left the Kamiyas and made headed almost directly home, stopping only at the store for a few items and then Wendy's for a chicken sandwich combo and a coke. She ate in, staying only long enough to enjoy her sandwich. She made her way home in good time despite the traffic. Once she pulled into the parking lot, she realized that she had too much stuff for a single trip. Mildly irritated, she set her coke on the hood of the car, vowing to return for it after she took the much heavier suitcases up to the apartment.  
  
She returned from the second trip with the bag of stuff and her coke. She huffed and shut the door and flipped off her heels. After a short break to recoup on the couch she took the two suitcases into her son's room and heaved them up on to the bed. She took a look around his room and got to work, thankful that Koushirou didn't have a lot of things in his room. man, why didn't we get him one with wheels, she thought as she started to push his computer desk a few feet to the right.  
  
"Finally," she exclaimed and plopped on his bed to relax, pushing her hair out of her face. "Stupid oak desk," she said and slapped it. Mara left the room and went back into the living room to wait for a knock on the door.  
  
  
  
Across town Koushirou and Tai arrived at the gym in plenty of time for TK's game, mostly because of Koushirou's constant mantra of 'hurry up, Taichi, we'll be late.' As they stepped into the gym they saw that it was nearly empty. TK and Iori were at one end shooting baskets while a few of the other team were messing around at the other end.  
  
Actually, it was TK who was doing the shooting while Iori was playing ball gopher for him. Tai and Koushirou watched as TK hit shot after shot from outside the three point line, making it look so easy, as if he was shooting from three feet instead of twenty three feet. Most of Iori's time was spent standing under the net with only a few dashes for the occasional clanger.  
  
"Are you sure that TK's game was at noon, Koushirou?" Tai asked as they stood in the doorway.  
  
"Um, maybe it was at twelve thirty?" he replied sheepishly.  
  
"Maybe it was at twelve thirty," Tai said in an imitation of Koushirou's voice and playfully punched Koushirou on the shoulder. Koushirou only shrugged his shoulders and grinned at him. Tai smiled back and they started heading toward TK.  
  
Iori had just tossed the ball back to TK when he saw Koushirou and Tai walking to them. He pointed in their direction and TK turned. He waved at them and started dribbling while they approached. The two of them and Iori arrived at about the same time, Iori sticking to TK's side like glue.  
  
"Hey guys, how'd everything go last night?" he asked. Tai and Koushirou exchanged glances and TK noticed the slight mouse under Tai's left eye. "Not well I take it," he said after neither boy said anything.  
  
"Not well is a large understatement," Tai told him with his hand unconsciously going to his eye.  
  
"Your father--" Iori started to say before Tai interrupted him.  
  
"No, my mum, actually." Tai went on to give the details of the previous night, starting with his trip through the park in the rain and finishing with his conversation with Koushirou's mum.  
  
"I don't believe she did that," Iori told him, looking sad and feeling hurt for Tai.  
  
"Me neither. I thought that they might take it bad, but not this bad." Tai looked away into the empty bleachers while he composed himself.  
  
"He's staying with us for the while," Koushirou told the other two while he wrapped an arm around his koi.  
  
"So, how did things go with the two of you?" Tai asked with a barely noticeable hitch in his voice when he first started speaking.  
  
"My mum was a little surprised but took it well over all. We had a long talk over dinner and she told me that she'd need a little time to get used to it, but she wasn't mad," TK said, almost wishing that it had gone a little worse so that Tai wouldn't have been the only one.  
  
"Iori?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well, when I first went home I was really nervous so I took a long shower to calm down. Afterward, I got out and went to dinner. I dropped the news while we were eating pasta. At first I thought that my grandfather was mad, but he okay with it. I mistook his emotions. My mum just smiled at me and told me that she had an inkling all the while. When I asked her how, she told me that it was the way that I acted when I was around TK and that it reminded her of how she was around my, father," Iori choked up at the end of his little speech and lowered his head. TK pulled him close.  
  
"Thanks," he said after a moment. TK smiled at him and let him go. "I didn't mean to get emotional."  
  
The other three were at a lack of words to tell the small boy. Finally Koushirou broke the silence. "Don't be sorry, Iori. Never be sorry you have emotions." Koushirou sort of half frowned, because that hadn't come out exactly how he wanted it to.  
  
"Thanks, Koushirou," Iori told him, letting him know that the message was received. Koushirou nodded and they chatted about the upcoming game and a few other inconsequential matters while TK started shooting again. Slowly the gym began to fill up as the correct start time drew near. The other three boys left the court as more of TK's teammates showed up, heading to the sideline in order to get good seats on the bleachers.  
  
The gym filled up quickly after they'd sat down and the game started at twelve thirty sharp. Tai nudged Koushirou in the ribs and pointed at the clock as the whistle blew.  
  
"Ha ha, Tai," Koushirou said quietly and grinned at him. Iori looked at them in wonderment as they shared the inside joke. "Don't worry about it, Iori," Koushirou told him and laughed as the game started.  
  
The game was over almost before it got started. TK and his mates put on a clinic, both on defense and offense and it was a blowout before halftime. The second half was a mere formality, twenty minutes of continued drubbing. When the smoke settled the victory was the most lopsided of the season for the team. After the obligatory handshakes with the other team, TK's team returned to their bench and heard the typical speech from the coach. "Well, we played a great game, but the season's not over yet, and blah blah.."  
  
TK tuned the coach out unintentionally. He'd heard the same thing countless times before. He was looking instead over at the bleachers where his friends were sitting. Iori was waving madly, just as energetically as he'd been cheering throughout the entire game. On the few occasions that TK had a chance to look his way, Iori looked like a little dervish dancing around. He smiled at the sight of the three of them.  
  
"Takaishi!" The coach's voice was booming right next to his ear, causing him to jump back into reality. "Oh, sorry coach," TK said and turned to face him. He then realized that the rest of his team was gone, already having headed off to the showers. In fact, he'd been spaced out long enough for the last of his team to have made it through the doors a little while ago.  
  
"Are you going to just stand there and stink or are you going to go and get cleaned up, Takaishi?"  
  
"Um, yeah. A shower. I'm on the way." TK picked up his duffel bag from behind the bench and headed on his way. He made a little stop on the way to talk to the others for a moment.  
  
"Great game, TK," Iori said as he nearly jumped into TK's arms. TK grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Thanks, Iori." He set Iori back down, nearly grabbing a quick peck in the process but thought better of it. Too many people around still he thought.  
  
"Yeah, it was wonderful. You guys owned them," Tai told him as he patted him on the back.  
  
"Well, we've already beaten them three times this year, so we knew we could. The games are going to get harder from here on out," TK said as he pulled his sweaty jersey off his skin. (A/N: I hate that feeling..yuk.)  
  
"Are we still going to have lunch, TK?" Iori asked expectantly.  
  
"Of course, Iori-chan. Do you two want to come with us?" he asked Tai and Koushirou.  
  
"Well, I don't know about Koushirou, but I sort of want to know what's going on back at the home front," Tai told TK. Koushirou nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Okay then, let me grab a shower first, Iori, unless you are terribly hungry and can't wait that long," TK joked, waving his arms just enough for the scent of sweaty boy to float over to Iori.  
  
"No, you go on, TK. If I get that hungry I'll eat the lining of my shoe. You need a shower. Now go." Iori was waving back at TK, but whether it was to get the smell away or to tell him to leave no one could be certain.  
  
"Alright. I guess I'll see you two later," he said to Tai and Koushirou, "and you, Iori, in a just a bit."  
  
"See you after while, TK," Tai said as the two boys started to walk off.  
  
"Oh, Koushirou," TK called before they'd left earshot, "let me know what the situation is." Koushirou nodded and then he and Tai left.  
  
"I'll be back," TK said and started off to the locker rooms.  
  
TK had dropped his bag on the bench and pulled a towel out and then shucked his clothes, wrapping the towel around himself, more out of defense against the cold than modesty because this locker room was as cold as any in existence. As he neared the warmth of the steam from the actual showers he shivered and picked his pace up. He nearly ran in and about dove under the water, pausing only to toss his towel on the rack above the showerhead. He savored the feeling as his body warmed up under the spray.  
  
aaahhhh, this is great. TK quickly became lost in his cocoon of warmth. He let the water take all the fatigue from his soul and utterly relaxed. This was arguably better than hitting a game winning shot in his opinion. He was pulled from his utopia by the voices of a few of his teammates from a few stalls down.  
  
"Yeah, and did you see those two guys in the front row? They were all but in each other's laps during the game."  
  
"Tell me about it. How gross is that? I mean, yuk. Damn fags."  
  
What are they talking about? TK wondered, not quite catching the whole conversation.  
  
"People like that make me sick to my stomach," a third member of his team exclaimed in disgust.  
  
Are they talking about Koushirou and Tai? TK wondered, becoming hurt and indignant the more he heard them talking. He listened further and his indignation turned to tears as the talk turned to what should be done to people 'like that'. TK was nearly paralyzed in shock and fear. He soon was openly bawling at what he heard. I can't believe this TK's mind was numb. How could they even think thoughts like that? The voices shut off their showerheads and walked out, still continuing their tirade. TK leaned against the wall and let the water wash over his face, hiding his tears.  
  
He was finally able to move again. He reached a hand up and shakily turned the water off. He pulled his towel down from the hanger and shrouded himself and slowly walked out and into the midst of the spiteful talk once more. The five of his mates engaged in the conversation looked up as he walked out of the steamy room.  
  
"Hey TK, great game, huh?" one of them, Alex, told him. TK was shaking again and started crying anew.  
  
"What's wrong?" another, Rod, asked him. TK glanced in the mirror hung above the bench and saw his eyes were blood red and how pale he looked. TK simply stood there and looked at the five of them, shaking his head slowly from side to side. "Are you okay?"  
  
"How, how dare you?" TK asked once he found his voice. It was shaky but he found it. He looked at them, one by one, fixing them each under his gaze. "How dare you say those things?"  
  
"What things? The things about those fags?" Alex asked. TK simply nodded his head in the affirmative. The other boys seemed unsure what to say next. They'd not seen TK this way ever, and they'd been playing together for years.  
  
"You're talking about my friends," he told them and he watched as the color sank from their faces. "And," he continued, "you're talking about me." TK's voice was gaining strength from pure contempt for them. They looked at him like he was a being from another world.  
  
"How dare you?" TK repeated again and shivered, not from cold but from being in their presence. "I can't believe what I just heard." TK began to dress quickly, not making eye contact with any of them, while they stood rooted in place in various phases of dress. He was done in less than a minute and once he'd donned his shoes he looked at them again.  
  
"I hope you all have a good time playing next week without me," TK croaked and fresh tears began to roll down his cheeks, "because I'm done with you." He stuffed his towel and dirty clothes in his bag and flew from the room, leaving five startled faces and silence behind him.  
  
TK nearly bowled Iori over in his blind dash from the locker room. Iori was standing by the doors when he busted out.  
  
"TK, what's wrong?" Iori asked, seeing the obvious tears streaming from his boyfriend's face.  
  
"Iori, I need.. I need to get out of here, now." Iori grabbed TK's hand and led the boy out of the gym as fast as he could, past the coach whose eyes were full of question marks as they passed. He led the two of them down the road, wanting to put distance between whatever had done this to TK before he asked a single question.  
  
What is wrong with TK? Iori wondered. I don't know what I should do. Iori led them down one street and up another until TK seemed to be getting control of himself. "TK, please tell me what's wrong, please?" Iori pleaded as they rounded a corner. He was getting a little scared himself now.  
  
"Okay, let's get inside first," TK motioned to a small pizza place and Iori nodded. They stepped through the doors and were hit by the warm air and the smell of baked cheese and pepperoni.  
  
"I'll order for us, you go get a table, okay?" Iori asked and TK gave his approval. "One large pepperoni and two cokes, please." He took the two cups and the little buzzer thing back to where TK was sitting, wiping his eyes with his sleeves.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Iori asked in his most caring voice, tilting his head ever so slightly to one side. TK eventually started, and between hitches and tears, had just finished the story of what he'd heard in the showers when the buzzer went off. Iori politely excused himself and came back with the pizza.  
  
"I'm sorry I've ruined our lunch, Iori," TK said as he wiped his eyes again.  
  
"TK, our lunch isn't ruined. You're here with me, so it is perfect," Iori told the blond boy.  
  
"You know what I mean, Iori. It wasn't supposed to be like this, me all crying and everything. This was supposed to be a happy lunch, and well, it's really not. "  
  
"Right, and I meant what I said, TK. You're here with me. I don't care if you're crying, laughing, whatever, as long as you are here with me." Iori reached a little hand across the table and attempted to cover TK's with it. The smile he gave TK was like a shaft of sunlight falling on the blond boy; TK's face lit up with a smile and much to his chagrin, a few more tears.  
  
"You're crying again, TK, but this time they're not sad tears, are they?" Iori asked him and smiled even bigger.  
  
"No, they certainly aren't. They're happy tears. I'm so glad you're with me right now, Iori."  
  
"And I'm glad I'm with you too, TK. Do you want to know the only thing that might make this day even better?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pizza. Oh, look, we have some." Iori hit TK with another earth- shattering grin and released TK's hand just long enough to pick up a slice. Instead of putting it to his own mouth, Iori put it to TK's. "Go on, take a bite, it's not poison," Iori said when TK hesitated for reasons of his own. Four more teardrops escaped, the last that TK would shed in the restaurant, rolled down his face and dripped off his chin. TK took a bite and then picked a piece and put it to Iori's face.  
  
Had anyone been paying attention to the little scene at one of the back tables, they would have sworn that they were looking at a piece of a bride and groom's wedding album, the obligatory picture that shows them feeding each other the first bite of cake. And had anyone been watching, they would have been moved by the sheer beauty of the moment.  
  
Well, I didn't get quite as far as I meant to, but there was some takori sweetness at the end, right? I'd like to thank the craptastic MSWord for crashing in mid story, causing me to have to start all over. If that hadn't happened, I'd have gotten back to where I wanted to be. It's not that much further, really, so don't sweat it. I'd also like to thank Faith Hill for giving me the awesome new song 'Cry' to write to. You go girl. And of course, thanks to all you guys (and girls, of course) out there in cyberspace. 


	26. Mara Lays It Down

"Ah, what just happened here?" One of TK's teammates said, looking at the others in the room in complete disbelief.  
  
"I think we really pissed him off." Alex said and sat down, examining what had just occurred.  
  
"Well no crap, genius. It's quite obvious he's pissed." The speaker, Kevin, put his head in his hands and shook it lightly.  
  
"Did you have any idea? Any idea he was gay?" Alex asked the other boys. They all shook their heads. "Me neither. Oh man.."  
  
"Should we go after him?" Kevin said and looked up, trying to offer a plan.  
  
"Honestly, I think we should give him a little time to settle down," Wes, yet another teammate, said. "I sure don't want to talk to him now. He'd likely kill us all."  
  
Alex was tying is shoes when he spoke up again. "Okay, we wait. But what the hell are we going to say to him when we see him? I don't think a simple 'I'm sorry' is going to work on this."  
  
"I guess we tell him we were wrong to start with, and see where that leads," Kevin told the group, looking hopeful.  
  
"Wait a minute. Who said we were wrong?" Rod stood up and looked at the others like they had plague. "We're surely not wrong. It is gross, it's nasty, and just plain wrong."  
  
"Hold on. Think about what you're saying, Rod. He's been on our team for what? Five years now? What difference does it make?" Alex suddenly got a bad feeling about where the conversation was heading. The others took a subconscious step back, preparing for the butting of two heads. They'd seen this before and it might get ugly. TK was a balancing force that kept them on good terms.  
  
"Well, let me see. He's a big flaming homo, for one. For another, how long has he hung out with us? Sleep over with us? And the worst, showered with us? Are you too blind to see the problem here, Alex?" Rod spat the words out like battery acid.  
  
"The answer to your questions are five years, five years, and five years. Has he ever done anything in that time? No, I didn't think so." Alex was getting red-faced, his fight-or-flight mechanism kicking in, and he wasn't running anywhere.  
  
"So? What's your point? He's still a fag."  
  
"My point, Rod, is that you are a big fat piece of shit." Alex stood tall, trying to goad him on a bit further.  
  
Rod looked like he was about to try and say something witty when the door to the locker room was thrown open and nearly off the hinges. All the boys turned to see a rather irritated Coach storm into the locker room.  
  
"Would somebody tell me what just went on in here?" He stood with his hands planted on his hips and the boys knew that he didn't really ask them a question, it was a politely worded demand. "I am out collecting the equipment and I see Takaishi running out of the gym, bawling his eyes out." If it were possible, he got even madder. His only answer was absolute silence.  
  
The boys' minds were all flashing the same thought right then "Ooooooh shit!"  
  
"Today?" He bellowed, a vein pulsing above his left eye. The story finally began to flow once the boys decided that they might die if they didn't tell him.  
  
"I can't believe you all did that," Coach said once he'd heard the story. "Why are you just sitting here? You'd best go find him and fix this."  
  
"I'm not playing on the same team as him, Coach. He's a fag." Rod was trying to look as indignant as possible, crossing his arms across his chest and shaking his head negatively.  
  
"Well, then," Coach said, turning to face him, "leave your jersey here and get the hell out." the other boys looked at Coach and then at Rod. "Go on, leave. And the rest of you had better settle this out quick."  
  
Rod eventually closed his mouth and tossed his jersey on the floor and stormed out. Once he was gone, Coach turned back to the others.  
  
"And why are you still sitting here? You have something to do, right?" The others grabbed their stuff and flew out of the locker room at nearly the speed of light.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Izumi's..  
  
Mara was sitting on the couch, feeling her hand sting just slightly. Okay, note to self- don't hit hard wooden furniture anymore. She glanced at the clock for the seemingly hundredth time. Where are they? Same day delivery my -- Mara looked up as the doorbell rang, interrupting her thought. It's about time She rose and went to the door. Upon opening it, she saw two scrawny guys with a dresser in the hallway behind them.  
  
"Ah, Mrs. Izumi?" One of them said after checking a slip of paper on the dresser.  
  
"Yes, that's me. I was beginning to wonder if you guys were going to make it or not."  
  
"Well, Nick here sort of got lost, and he wouldn't stop and ask directions."  
  
"Sure. Anyway, come on in. put it by the other one in the back bedroom." Mara stepped back and shut the door after the two men heaved and howed the dresser through the doorway. She shook her head at their ineptitude and smiled. She followed behind them as they made their way past her bedroom.  
  
"Uh, right over there, Mrs. Izumi?" one of the men asked her.  
  
"Yes," she said sweetly. No, moron, put it next to the *other* dresser in here.  
  
The two of them eventually got it into the slot and wiped their brows, glistening with sweat. "Well, enjoy it," the men told her on the way out. She shut the door behind them and leaned against it.  
  
Why are so many men idiots? Knowing there was no good answer to her question she set off back to the bedroom and began putting Tai's clothes in the new drawers. How many pairs of soccer ball underwear does one boy need? Sheesh That done, she stood up and made her way back into the kitchen to fix a snack. The View was almost on and Mara never missed that unless there was a dire emergency.  
  
Aha! Now back to Kouchan and Taichi-----------  
  
The two boys walked down the street, pulling their coats close against the wind. Thankfully it wasn't anywhere near as cold as last night, but it was still quite chilly. Most of the way back they talked about everything except what happened the night before. They discussed everything from TK's game to the Christmas party that was rapidly approaching.  
  
"So, do you want to go on and let everyone know at the party?" Koushirou asked his boyfriend, stepping a little closer.  
  
"I guess we could. I'm sure that it won't be a secret much longer anyway. I'd rather they hear it from us than from someone else, you know?"  
  
"Tai, do you think that they will take it well?" Koushirou wrapped an arm around Tai when he asked.  
  
"Well, compared to last night, anything is considered well. Besides, they have to right? We're the DigiDestined. We stick together." Tai wrapped an arm back around Koushirou, hoping he sounded a lot more confident than he felt. Koushirou smiled at him and Tai figured he had succeeded.  
  
A few minutes later they finally made it back to the Izumi's apartment. Koushirou turned the knob and the two of them stepped inside to the warmth.  
  
"Hey boys," Mara called from the couch, too engrossed by Star Jones' witty remarks to really pay them much attention.  
  
"Hello Mum," Koushirou said as he and Tai hung their coats and took off their shoes.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Izumi," Tai told her, "having a good day so far?"  
  
"Oh sure. I had a bit of running to do this morning, but now I'm relaxing. I bet you boys are hungry, huh?"  
  
"Well, now that you mention it, yeah," her son told her.  
  
"There's the kitchen," Mara said, pointing. She laughed as she saw their faces. "I'm kidding. I'm hungry too. How about some sandwiches?"  
  
"That would be great," Tai said as he patted his stomach.  
  
"Alright then. You guys settle in and I'll get some." Mara got to her feet and made her way to the kitchen while the boys headed back to Koushirou's room so he could check his email.  
  
"I know I've said this before, Koushirou, but your mum is odd."  
  
"Oh yeah. I know." As they entered the room, Koushirou instantly noticed the change. Tai was a bit slower on the uptake, but did realize it once Koushirou pointed it out to him.  
  
"Uh, that's new," Tai said.  
  
"Yeah." Koushirou reached out to a drawer and pulled it open to reveal Tai's underwear.  
  
"Hey! Those are mine!" Tai exclaimed and picked them up. He opened the other drawers and saw the rest of his clothes. "What the heck?" He and Koushirou shared a thought and both started back to the kitchen.  
  
"Mum? Why are Tai's clothes in a new dresser in my room?"  
  
"Oh. I went over to Tai's today and picked them up." Mara said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"You did?" Koushirou was looking a bit frightened. "Really?"  
  
"Sure. I knocked on the door and his mum opened it." Koushirou and Tai were bracing for what they were expecting to hear. "I walked right past her and then asked your sister where your bedroom was. She's such a nice girl, Tai. It's hard to believe she's your mum's daughter. Anyway, I put your clothes in suitcases and walked back out."  
  
"That's it? I was expecting more from you, Mum."  
  
"Well, I did sort of threaten her with severe bodily harm if she ever tries anything like that again. It was really funny, Taichi. She was standing there with her mouth opening and closing like a fish." Mara was grinning as she mixed up tuna fish for the sandwiches.  
  
"So, did she say anything at all?" Tai asked her, trying to imagine his mother reacting to a strange lady packing his clothes up.  
  
"I really wasn't paying her all that much attention. She did say excuse me once, so I asked her if she farted." Mara started spooning tuna fish out onto bread while the boys cracked up into hysterics. "Here you go, Tai," she said, handing his a plate with two sandwiches.  
  
"So I guess you weren't kidding when you said that Tai could stay here for as long as he needs to, huh?"  
  
"Of course. I couldn't live with myself if I let you go home to that, Taichi," she said as she handed Koushirou his plate of sandwiches with the crust cut off.  
  
"Thank you so much, Mrs. Izumi," Tai said as he hugged her.  
  
"No problem, Taichi. Now we just have to set a few ground rules." The two boys looked at her with large question marks in their eyes. "They're simple, really." Mara picked up her own plate and headed back out into the living room. The two followed her like little puppies.  
  
"Okay, here we go," Mara said as she plopped in the extra comfy chair and Tai and Koushirou sat on the couch. "Rule number one. Rule number one is quite simple. Under no circumstances are you to call me 'Mrs. Izumi' anymore. It makes me feel old. Mara will do fine, or anything for that matter, just not 'Mrs. Izumi.'"  
  
"Okay, I think I can live with that, Mrs.- I mean Mara." Tai said, almost calling her 'Mrs. Izumi'.  
  
"Alright, rule two. Rule two is as follows. Under no circumstances are the two of you to wake either myself or Luke at night." The boys looked at her, again with question marks. "It's within the rules for the two of us to wake you two up, but not the other way around." Mara took a deep bite of sandwich and watched as the realisation of what she meant dawned on her son and then Tai. Koushirou's face shot as red as his hair and his jaw dropped open. Tai's eyes widened and he grinned, also turning red.  
  
"Mum!!" Koushirou said once he found his voice. "I can't believe you said that!"  
  
"I just want to be sure that I covered the bases."  
  
"Just so you know, Mara, Koushirou and I are barely playing ball, so there aren't many 'bases' to cover." Tai pulled Koushirou a bit closer while Mara smiled at the two of them.  
  
"Well, I guess that's a good thing. That still gives us a chance to give Koushirou 'The Talk."  
  
"Mum, I hardly think I need to have 'The Talk'"  
  
"Of course you do, dear. It's in the contract. All parents have to give their children 'The Talk' and suffer through it. Although this one will be a little different than the one your father and I got," Mara said.  
  
"Really, Mum, I'll be fine."  
  
"Oh no, I have been waiting for your father to do this for years now. I'm going to sit back and eat popcorn and watch the festivities."  
  
"You're evil, you know?" Tai asked her and Mara only grinned at him.  
  
  
  
Alright, alright. I know I took forever getting this out, but it's been a long two weeks. I apologize profusely. I've taken a bit of time to actually read stories on FFN for a change. I'll get back to my regular schedule of updates in the near future, I promise. Let's see. in the next installment of ARW, we'll see: TK's team attempting to settle things with him. That ought to be interesting. I foresee mucho Iori cuteness in that chapter.. And maybe in the next (but by 28 for sure) the Christmas party!!! You know what that means, right? Dancing!!! Any ideas as what Koushirou and Tai's song should be? I already have a great one, but maybe you can give me a better song. And, should I have Luke give Koushirou "The Talk"??? It might be funny, but I don't know if I can write from the point of an oblivious person for that long.  
  
Now, we have energy's plug section. These are the stories that have been keeping me away from writing for the last week.  
  
When I Balance Again by Nine Perfect Hazzard by Black The Rabbit Games also by Black And if you want sweetness covered in more sweetness, check out anything by Yaegashi Yoshiki (I love Takori!! Also the phat Leekato he wrote)  
  
Oh, and just for your information, the Coach didn't tell the kids to find TK just so he could win. I didn't make that very clear in the story, but it wasn't because of that. He just couldn't believe what they said.  
  
Okay, nuff with the plugs and everything. I've got to get some sleep now, big day of partying ahead of me. Rum runners all day long..yummmmm.  
  
energy 


	27. Young

TK and Iori sat in the little pizza parlor for the better part of an hour, slowly eating and letting TK get his hurt and frustration out over the earlier incident. The sun, which had been heavily shrouded most of the day, suddenly burst forth in glory. The light made its way through the wooden blinds on the windows of the pizza parlor, a few of the beams falling across TK's face, making his hair seem to glow.  
  
"The sun, TK! Look!" Iori was pointing the obvious of course, and TK smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"Finally. It's been cloudy forever it seems, Iori."  
  
"I know. Let's go outside and enjoy it while it's here," Iori said and the two of them got up. They waved goodbye to the kindly old lady at the counter and made their way to the street. She waved back and told them to come back soon.  
  
Once outside they felt the pale warmth of the sun that they'd not seen in about a month. By no means was it short sleeve weather, but it was maybe in the fifties.  
  
"Where do you want to go, TK?" Iori asked as they stood by a street sign as they waited for the light to change.  
  
"I don't really know, Iori," TK said after a moment of consideration. "Why don't we just see where we end up?" Iori nodded to that and they crossed the street once they had the green light on their side. While they were walking TK kept Iori close at his side, usually with an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders.  
  
Eventually they found themselves in the park, not too far from the pond. A few ducks were swimming around noisily but aside from them, the park was rather quiet. There were a few people dotted here and there, but nowhere near what one might assume from a day like this. The boys sat on a bench and watched the ducks frolic.  
  
"I wish we'd have brought some of the pizza crust or something for them, TK," Iori said as he laid into TK's side a little more.  
  
"Aflac!!" the ducks called. [[[I love those commercials!!]]]  
  
"That would be nice, but we didn't exactly know that we'd wind up here so we didn't plan ahead." TK put an arm around Iori and pulled him closer yet. "You know what I want to do?" TK asked a few minutes of quiet later.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Aflac!!"  
  
"I want to play on the swings. Are you interested?"  
  
"I can handle a little swinging," Iori told his boyfriend as they stood up. TK grinned at the unintentional, slight double entendre that Iori had made. (double entendre=words that have a second, usually hidden or unintentional meaning) He grinned at Iori but refused to tell him why, which of course frustrated Iori to a degree.  
  
"What?? What is it, TK?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it," TK said as he finally fought off the rest of the giggles. They made their way over to the swings slowly, surely not in a hurry and enjoying each other's company immensely.  
  
"Hey Iori," TK said softly, "you want to give that one a try?" TK was pointing to a row of the little kiddie swings, complete with the sliding bar and snapping hook.  
  
"TK," Iori said and elbowed him lightly in the ribs, "you know I graduated from those last week. I can tie my own shoes now as well." They laughed and walked to the bigger swings.  
  
They grabbed two swings and began reaching skyward. Iori had the biggest smile on his face as the wind swept his hair back. TK watched him as they swung and couldn't help but grin himself. They continued getting higher and higher and soon Iori broke out in fits of laughter. "What's so funny, Iori?" TK called out.  
  
"Nothing, really. I have always loved to swing like this. I feel like a bird. It feels like I'm flying."  
  
"Like a bird, huh? Have you ever played 'Superman', Iori?" Iori looked at him and shook his head 'no'. "Well watch this then." TK threw all his weight backwards and went even higher. He did the same one last time and then when he was at the highest point of his arc, he let go and sailed off the swing. Iori watched at TK seemed to hang in the air, his arms and legs spread out like an 'x'. Finally he started falling earthward and landed almost perfectly, taking but a single step forward.  
  
Iori was squealing with laughter at the show. "That was awesome, TK. I thought you'd never come down."  
  
That's the way I feel around you, Iori TK said to himself and smiled back.  
  
"I'm going to try now," Iori said and before TK could so much as draw a breath to use to say 'no', little Iori had reached zenith and launched himself from the swing as well.  
  
TK watched in slow motion as Iori hung in the sky, bicycling his legs and waving his arms. He looked nowhere near as graceful as TK did and as the ground rushed to meet him, TK decided that he had better attempt to catch Iori so he wouldn't break all 206 of his bones when he slammed down.  
  
TK tracked Iori like a center fielder and had his arms out, waiting to catch him. TK caught him under the arms and took a few steps back trying to keep from falling. It worked for a few steps and then they collapsed in a pile. Iori was silent for a second or three and TK was afraid he'd hurt himself after all. He was just about to freak when Iori let out a horrendous laugh.  
  
"That was *great*!!!" he said between brays of laughter. TK relaxed and sighed.  
  
"You little turd," TK said as he started tickling Iori mercilessly. "I was worried that you broke something!" Iori was squirming every which way but free so he had no choice but to tickle TK back. Soon both boys were nearly in tears they were laughing so hard. Their escapade caused them to roll across the playground, each trying to stay on top and gain extra leverage.  
  
They wound up a good twenty feet from the landing zone, away from the swings and over by one of the crawling tubes. A truce was called and they laid there, picking little pieces of tree bark from each other. "You know, Iori, even after the mess this morning, this day has still been one of the best ever."  
  
"I think so too, TK. I do wish that the incident earlier didn't have to cast a shadow over it, though."  
  
"I've put it behind me, Iori. I can't control what people think, so I guess I'll have to get used to it."  
  
"You're right, but it's still not fair." They got quiet and enjoyed the company. "Hey, what was that?" Iori asked when a small sound reached their ears, seeming to come from in the tube.  
  
"What was what?" TK asked. He wasn't really paying attention as he had sort of tuned everything out except Iori's breathing.  
  
"It sounded like an animal or something. Maybe a cat. I think it might have come from the tube."  
  
"I still don't hear anything," TK said while Iori got to his feet and hopped over to the mouth of the tube. The animal made noise again and this time TK did hear it.  
  
"It is a cat," Iori said with a hint of excitement in his voice. TK made it to the tube's mouth and peered in, seeing nothing but Iori's rear as he crouched in the tube. "Come here, little kitty," Iori said softly and reached to the cat. He picked it up by the stomach and it didn't make another sound. He pulled it close and turned to TK. The cat snuggled to his chest.  
  
TK saw the grin on Iori's face but his first thought was that it might have rabies or another illness like that. "Iori, that cat might be sick or something. You should put it down."  
  
"No TK, I can't. look at him shiver! He's cold, and he's so small. I can't leave him out here."  
  
"What if it has rabies?" TK asked, voicing his earlier thought. "Do you know all that you have to go through to cure rabies in a person, Iori?"  
  
"Yes, actually. A bunch of shots in the stomach. He doesn't have rabies though, I know he doesn't."  
  
"How do you know that, Iori?"  
  
"I don't know. I just do. It's sort of like when I knew that our Digimon would digivolve together. I can't explain it. It is like a sixth sense or something."  
  
"Don't let Koushirou hear you say that. He'll spend all day explaining how it is impossible for there to be a sixth sense." TK said that and decided to let the subject of the cat having rabies drop. He somehow knew that Iori was right. Iori got those 'inklings' sometimes and they'd not proved themselves wrong yet.  
  
Iori stepped out of the little tunnel and stood up full. TK really saw the cat for the first time. The cat looked maybe two or three months old to him, but in Iori's little arms it looked almost full grown. It was a tabby, orange stripes and spots covered almost the whole thing. It was curled up against Iori like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Isn't he cute, TK?" Iori asked, holding the cat out like a little kid, hands around the chest, letting the cat sort of dangle. TK looked at the cat and grinned at the younger boy again.  
  
"Uh, Iori? I believe that 'he' is really a 'she'" TK pointed to the lack of a certain few things. Iori turned the cat around and looked for himself.  
  
"Oh, you're right. He is a she after all." Iori blushed for no real reason, making him look all the cuter to TK.  
  
"There's no collar is there?" TK asked, pretty sure there wasn't, but just wanting to be sure.  
  
"Ah, nope." Iori hugged the cat tight once he had made sure. "I want to keep him."  
  
"Will your mum go for a cat in the apartment?"  
  
"I think so. She's been talking about getting one for a while now. So, I guess I have a cat now."  
  
Iori was beaming so hard that his face might crack. TK couldn't help but smile as well. Iori's smiles were so very contagious. "Come here, you." TK pulled Iori into a hug and the cat purred contentedly between them.  
  
"So, what are you going to name her then?"  
  
"Um, I haven't really thought about a name yet. I'll think of one in a little while."  
  
"Well, let's get the new kitten home and get a little food in her," TK said as he petted her and felt the ribs poking out. The two boys left the park, Iori holding the cat almost to the point of squashing her. She didn't make a sound other than a purr, however, as the two of them walked to Miyako's store before heading home.  
  
TK had to duck and cover once Miyako saw the cat.  
  
"OH!! Isn't he the cutest thing in the whole wide world?" Miyako was nearly hopping up and down hard enough to crack the cement floor, clapping her hands like one of those bizarre cymbal-toting wind-up monkeys.  
  
"It's a 'she', Miyako," Iori said in complete seriousness while Miyako continued to bounce.  
  
"Aaah, no matter what it is it is *sooo* cute!!! Let me hold him, Iori, please?" Iori thought about correcting her again but saw no real point. When she got like this Miyako was as dense as depleted uranium [[[and that is dense, by the way]]]. Against his better judgment he held the cat out and she grabbed her.  
  
"Oh, you're just so sweet and cuddly and cute and everything like that."  
  
"Oh brother," TK whispered to Iori, causing the younger boy to grin.  
  
"Easy, Miyako. Be gentle with her," Iori warned her, but it was too late.  
  
"Aaaaa! Dammit!" Miyako yelled and held the cat back out to Iori. She had been squeezing the kitten a bit too hard and also likely had made it sick by wildly swinging back and forth. Miyako's face was now decorated with three two inch red lines. Iori took the cat back and TK had to walk away before he laughed in Miyako's face.  
  
Once Miyako had calmed down and TK had controlled himself enough to not laugh at her, they picked up a few cans of cat food as well as a bag of kitty litter. Once they had made it out of the store the two boys broke out into fits of laughter.  
  
"So, have you thought of a name for the cat yet, Iori?" TK asked as they stepped into the elevator of their building, a final snicker escaping his lips.  
  
"Actually I have. I'm going to call her 'Bast'."  
  
"Who? Why Bast?"  
  
"She is an ancient Egyptian deity. She had the head of a cat and the body of a human."  
  
"Sounds like something you'd find in the digital world," TK said as the door shut in front of them.  
  
"I really wouldn't be surprised, TK. Quite a few things in our world have analogues in the digital world. Who's to say that she doesn't exist somewhere out there?"  
  
[[[Hey, if that isn't deep..and also the premise of a story in my mind using a few of the characters from my dead fic Digimon Reloaded and a few canon characters..keep an eye open for it - it's coming soon]]]  
  
"I hope we never end up meeting her, though," TK told his boyfriend.  
  
"She is supposedly friendly, but who could say?" Iori petted the cat gently and rubbed under her chin while TK adjusted the bag of kitty litter in his arms.  
  
It's a good thing I love you, Iori, or else you'd be carrying your own kitty litter. *Ding* The elevator chimed and the doors opened to Iori's floor.  
  
****switching to TK's team mates****  
  
Alex, Wes, and Kevin were walking down the street, talking quietly between themselves about the situation they had unintentionally put themselves in.  
  
"I still can't believe this happened," Alex said to no one in particular, he was just thinking aloud.  
  
"Me neither. We were a happy team just a few minutes ago. Why did we say those things?" Kevin was looking incredibly sad over the turn of events. "I don't really believe any of that stuff, I think."  
  
"Well, believe it or not, we still all said it. I really don't care either, but my parents sure do. Maybe my parents' influence unfortunately kicked in." Alex stuck his hand deep in his pockets and looked at the street.  
  
"It really doesn't make a difference," Wes said. "We caused this and we have to fix it. Where do you figure we should start looking?"  
  
"I would guess at his place. It's not that far away coincidentally." Alex pointed for them to take a left at the next corner.  
  
"Too bad it's not further," Kevin said, "it would give us more time to try to figure out what to say."  
  
The three boys trudged on, walking slower than they ever had in their lives, each wishing that something would happen, a natural disaster or something, to keep them from reaching their destination. It was the Long Walk to the neighbor's front door after you hit a baseball through the window. Finally they got to TK's street, the journey taking nearly an hour, well, it actually shouldn't have taken that long but Alex took them down a wrong street by accident.  
  
"Maybe no one will be home," Kevin piped up and the others solemnly nodded. They had no such luck though. A car sat in the driveway, dashing any hopes they had of that happening. If it were possible, they walked even slower than before. A lazy three-toed sloth would have likely beat them to the door. They stood at the door a moment before Kevin finally got the courage to ring the bell.  
  
"It looks like no one's home after all," Wes said after they'd waited about ten seconds. They each let the breath they'd been holding out and were just starting to turn to step off the porch when they heard the locks turning. They all turned back around and felt all their bravery melt into the concrete as the door was pulled open.  
  
"Hello boys," Ms. Takaishi said to them. "Sorry I didn't get here sooner. I was in the back room cleaning." Alex opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. "Are you boys alright?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah. We're fine." Kevin finally got the courage to speak up. "We were wondering if TK was here. We kinda need to talk to him."  
  
"I'm sorry, but he's not come home yet." Ms. Takaishi checked her watch. "Hmmm. He's usually home by now. I hope nothing happened to him." If Ms. Takaishi hadn't been trying to remember if TK had mentioned anything to her about going to Iori's or anything else that morning, she would have noticed all the color drain out of the three boys' faces. They exchanged glances and they read a bit of fear in each other's eyes. "Boys, I'm going to go make a phone call. Would you please do me a favor and tell him to come home if you do run across him?"  
  
"Sure, sure we will Ms. Takaishi." The boys waited until she had closed the door and then flew off the porch and into the street before saying anything else.  
  
"You don't think that--"  
  
"We've got to find him--"  
  
"Oh god. Please don't do--"  
  
All three boys spoke at once, all expressing about the same sentiment. They had caused TK to get massively upset and they were worried that he might have done something drastic. Again sharing a brain they all took off back the way they'd come.  
  
"Okay, he likes to hang out in the park, maybe he's there," Alex said as they hurried down the street.  
  
"Do you think that he would--"  
  
"I don't know, Kevin. I sure hope not." The boys raced to the park.  
  
****At the Hida's****  
  
"Mum!!! Look what I found!!" Iori ran into the apartment at light speed with TK following behind and shutting the door, grinning all the while. Iori raced by his grandfather and into the kitchen. His grandfather watched the little blur streak by and looked back to TK.  
  
"He sure gets excited, doesn't he?"  
  
"He does." TK almost said that he was really cute when he did so, but he refrained, still not entirely comfortable around Iori's grandfather after the revelation.  
  
"Can I keep her? Please? We've been talking about getting one now for while, and here she is!" TK's attention was shifted to the kitchen as the young boy and his mum walked out.  
  
"I don't know, Iori. She's a stray. She might be sick."  
  
"She's fine, I know she is." Iori's mum also knew of how her son sometimes had 'feelings' so she actually believed he was right.  
  
"Alright. I'll tell you what. We'll take her to the vet tomorrow and if everything comes back good, you can keep her." Iori was bouncing like a spring now, however the cat was still happy, not like when Miyako was holding her. All three people watched Iori celebrate and couldn't help but grin.  
  
The phone rang and Iori's grandfather tore himself away from the sight to answer it. "TK, your mum is on the phone." He held the phone out and TK took it. Iori looked on while TK talked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine..Iori and I went to lunch and the park..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I forgot to call..You have to work tonight? Again?...Yeah, I know you can't help it.. I know...What's Matt doing?..Oh. I see..Alright. I'll be home soon..Goodbye." TK hung the phone up.  
  
"What is wrong TK?" Iori asked, his glee falling away when he saw the look on TK's face.  
  
"This was supposed to be our night to do something, my mum and I, but she has to go and report on some thing or another. I guess I better go. I'll see you all later." He waved at Iori and then his mum and grandfather.  
  
Iori quickly looked to his mum while TK was heading to the door. She nodded at him, reading his mind like only a mum can. "TK, wait. I'll go with you." TK spun around when he heard that, any thought of opening the door forgotten.  
  
"You don't have to do that, Iori," TK said, not really meaning it.  
  
"I know I don't, TK, but I want to. Let me pack a bag real quick." Iori left before the issue could be brought up for debate, not that it would be debated in the first place. He returned a few seconds later with a duffel bag that had an odd little wiggle in one part of it. TK smiled once he realized what the lump must be. Upamon! He said to himself and grinned again.  
  
"Can I bring Bast?" Iori asked with hope in his voice.  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not. Let's just not bring the entire bag of litter with us. She's not that big, so I would guess that only a little would do." Iori's grandfather took the bag and went to measure out a reasonable amount which he then tied off in a plastic bag. He brought it back and handed it to Iori who stuck it in the duffel bag along with a bit of food, causing a small cry of protest from Upamon.  
  
"You boys take care tonight," Mrs. Hida told them as they prepared to walk out the door. "The weatherman said that it might storm bad tonight, so you two be sure to stay inside."  
  
"We will, Mum. Don't worry." TK took the bag from Iori and allowed the other boy to pick up his new kitten. "I'll be back early enough for us to take Bast to the vet tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, hurry home boys." Her eyes met with TK's for a second and a quick message was passed and TK nodded. Take care of my son, TK the message read and it was clearly received.  
  
They hurried home when they saw that the golden sun of earlier was gone. The wind had picked up a lot and it now carried the scent of snow. Iori stuck Bast inside his jacket and she curled up and went to sleep, completely content. Upamon on the other hand was far from content and kept yapping the entire way home.  
  
By the time they'd reached TK's house they had explained what a cat was and everything about it, including the fact that they weren't edible. Upamon was finally happy with all his new-found feline info and promised to be a little quieter once he was fed massive amounts of food.  
  
Iori helped TK cook a relatively decent meal, not an easy feat when you think that neither of them was anything more than a kitchen novice. It wasn't too complicated, only spaghetti and meatballs and garlic bread, but it turned out good.  
  
Sure enough, just like Iori's mum had said, at about six o'clock, it began to storm. Snow fell by the shovel load. Roads were quickly covered in a half inch of the heavy, wet snow. Try as they might, the plows couldn't keep up. TK and Iori sat close together on the couch while Patamon and Upamon caught up on everything they'd missed out on in the last week or so. The weather channel was on and nearly half of the radar image showed up as the bright purple color, indicating heavy snowfall.  
  
"I hope you're not wanting to leave too early, Iori," TK said and pulled Iori a bit closer. "I don't think you'd be able to."  
  
"I know. Look outside, TK," Iori was pointing to the street, or to where the street should be.  
  
"Holy cow!" TK looked at Iori and had a great idea. "Have you ever made a snow angel, Iori?"  
  
"Not in a long time," Iori said after he thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Me neither. You want to?" Iori's smile told him all he needed to know. Within minutes the boys and their Digimon were laying in the snow, waving their arms and legs back and forth. Okay, so Upamon was waving his wings back and forth and making what might be considered a 'snow blob'. the snow angel project turned into a snowball fight quickly, not surprising really.  
  
****Sheesh, that was a lot of Fluffiness, wasn't it?****  
  
The three boys' trek had led them around a good part of the neighborhood and surrounding areas in the past few hours. It was finally decided that they would swing by TK's house one final time before heading home for the evening.  
  
"I'm sure he just went home," Wes said, trying to convince himself and the others. They'd spent the time worrying about all the things that TK might have done and they had made themselves nervous wrecks. By the time they'd rounded the corner on to TK's street, the snow was almost blinding in its thickness. As the hill to TK's house was crested the boys saw no car in the driveway. They almost turned around when they heard a distinctive laughter reach their ears.  
  
"TK?" alex said to no one. The laughter came again and he was sure. He picked up his pace and the others followed suit. They stopped about twenty feet away and watched as TK, Iori, Patamon, and Upamon frolicked in the snow. There they stood while the others played. A good three minutes passed before Upamon noticed them and passed the word along to Patamon, who in turn passed it to Iori, and finally to TK.  
  
TK stood tall and took a step forward, shielding Iori with his body. Patamon sort of figured that something was up, so he flanked TK. Upamon hopped into Iori's arms to wait and see what would happen.  
  
"What do you guys want?" TK said, his hands involuntarily clenching into fists.  
  
"We want to talk to you, TK," Wes said as they stepped forward slowly.  
  
"Oh, really? Did you forget to say something earlier today? Didn't say enough horrible things?"  
  
"No, TK, you don't understand--"  
  
"I don't? I think I heard you quite well as a matter of fact. What was it you said again? Oh wait, I remember. Something about how people like ME make you sick." TK was seething with anger. Patamon looked at him and had a chill run down his back. Iori put two and two together and figured that these were the kids who'd set TK off earlier today.  
  
Oh boy, this isn't going good Alex thought as they continued approaching. "TK, listen to us--"  
  
"I already did, remember?" Iori looked at his boyfriend's face and saw a few tears escape. These weren't the happy tears of earlier, nor were they sad tears. They were tears of absolute, unmitigated rage.  
  
"If you want to hurt TK, you have to get through me first," Iori said as he stepped in front of him.  
  
"No way, Iori, if they want me, they can have me." Iori ignored him and tossed his mittens aside and assumed the ass-kicking position.  
  
"TK, that's not why we're here. We don't want to fight you." Alex looked quite upset himself now, he was shaking and it wasn't from cold.  
  
"Then what the hell do you want?!" TK yelled at the three of them, causing them all to take a step or two backwards.  
  
"We, we came to apologize, TK."  
  
"What?" TK looked as if he'd been slapped. His hands unclenched.  
  
  
  
Wow. This is freakin' long. I guess it makes up for the last few short chapters. Anyway, just so you all know, I am aware that TK and Iori live in the same building, but I had to change it once became aware of my "blonde moment" (I sort of wrote by accident that he lived somewhere else). Anyway, just pretend that TK's mum got a promotion to 'head news chick' or something like that. More money=house. There. Simple, huh?  
  
Well, now that I've cranked this thing out I can go and read some more stories!!! Yeah!! I hope you all enjoyed the total Takori fluff of this chapter. It was fun to write. I was going to write the boys all talking, but I honestly don't feel like it now, plus I have to go to class. I'll have it by Saturday, likely Friday (once I'm done cleaning my dirty dirty apartment [ignores desk lined with mountain dew cans])  
  
One note--Yoshiki wrote a Leeta, not a Leekato. My bad. It was like 4a.m. or something.  
  
You should be reading:  
  
Perfect Hazzard by Black  
  
When I Balance Again by Nine  
  
Well, if I'm to be quick about this, anything on my favorite stories list is good. Give it a look.  
  
energy 


	28. Snowfall and Snowmen

I have come to the conclusion that I'm not going to write the little bit where TK and his friends reconcile. It really wouldn't add much to the story and I've been trying to make it sound good enough to put in, but it's not working. So, being the Executive Producer and all, I am cutting it. Here's the synopsis: It took a little while, but the boys have come to peace. Everyone was sad, everyone cried, it's over. TK said he'll think about playing in the next game. There. That will about cover it.  
  
"TK, do you really believe them?" Iori asked as TK showed the three other boys out and closed the door behind them.  
  
"Yeah, I think I do. I'm not really sure why, but I do. I guess it's one of those gut feelings like you get sometimes." TK locked the doors and turned back to face Iori, who was still sitting in the comfy chair.  
  
"Maybe I'm rubbing off on you, huh?"  
  
"Maybe. Maybe you're contagious or something," TK said with a big grin. He walked over to Iori's chair and sat half on him and half on the chair.  
  
"Aaah! Good grief, TK, you're squishing me. How many pieces of pizza did you eat today?"  
  
"Only five." Iori looked at him with a face full of disbelief.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Okay, six and a half."  
  
"Sheesh. What were they topped with? Cement?"  
  
"Are you trying to call me fat or something?"  
  
"No, TK. I'm not trying to do anything. You are squishing me flat so you do the math."  
  
"So do you want me to get up?"  
  
"Yes!" Iori groaned as TK leaned a bit further in. Doing all he could, Iori reached his hands to TK's sides and began to mercilessly tickle TK's ribs. TK was soon laughing so hard he was crying, but he still refused to move off Iori. Finally, Iori's actions bore fruit. TK got up when he couldn't get a breath in from laughing so hard. Iori had a big dramatic scene once he'd moved, making TK laugh even harder.  
  
Once TK had recovered, he wiped the tears out of his eyes and looked at Iori. "That was so evil, Iori, tickling me like that. You're lucky I didn't pee myself."  
  
"Why do you think I stopped, TK? You were sitting on me, afterall, so who would have gotten wet beside you?"  
  
"Good point Iori. Good point." TK leaned over the back of the chair Iori sat in and wrapped his arms around the boy.  
  
"TK? What's on the agenda for tonight?"  
  
"I figure that we can watch a few movies, make some hot chocolate and popcorn, and relax. We have all tonight and part of tomorrow before the big party."  
  
"Do you think that Daisuke will have picked up his part of the list?" Iori was suddenly concerned that their friend might drop the ball.  
  
"Believe me, if he somehow forgets, it'll be a miracle. Kari and Sora said that they were going to call him every half hour to remind him. Tai and Koushirou are supposed to take him out tonight, so it's almost impossible for him to mess it up."  
  
"Okay. I guess he'll pull through then."  
  
"He better. Anyway, ready for that hot chocolate, Iori-chan?"  
  
"I sure am, TK. How about I make it while you pick us out a movie?"  
  
"Right." Iori headed into the kitchen and began assembling the ingredients. Kahlua, Bailey's. No, just kidding. Milk and chocolate and marshmallows. Iori busied himself warming the milk in the microwave while TK perused the stack of DVDs he had set near the tv.  
  
Hmmm.what should we watch? TK looked past the stack of Disney movies his mum bought on a regular basis. The only funny one was Emperor's New Groove. Would he like this one? TK picked up Pulp Fiction and considered it. "Hey Iori, have you ever seen Pulp Fiction?" he walked into the kitchen and saw Iori just stirring in marshmallows.  
  
"No, I've not seen it, actually. From every time I've heard Tai quote it though it sounds funny."  
  
"It's a bit bloody, but overall funny as hell." Iori agreed to watch it and the two of them settled in for a night of cuddling and movie watching.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ And now over to the Izumi residence, a little earlier that day.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So boys, what are your plans for tonight?" Mara asked a few minutes after the color withdrew from her son's face after the mention of The Talk.  
  
"Well, we're on Daisuke duty for tonight," Tai told her. He saw Mara's look of confusion. "We're taking him out so that he can get the things he's supposed to bring to the party tomorrow at Sora's." Mara just laughed. She had known Daisuke now for a few years and he was surely the most irresponsible of all the kids. Irresponsible in a cute way, however.  
  
"So how long do you figure you'll be out? Twelve hours?" Mara was grinning at them.  
  
"I hope not that long. Maybe only six or seven." Koushirou grinned at her and Tai agreed. "He only needs to pick a few things up, and as long as he's gotten Kari a gift, we'll be fine."  
  
"So I'll see you two some time tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, probably." Tai and Koushirou both smiled. Daisuke was so..Daisuke-ish. "He's supposed to call me sometime in the not too distant future," Koushirou said as he glanced at the clock, which read almost 3. He, Tai, and Mara all shared a glance. "I'll go on and call him," Koushirou said and got up and headed for the phone.  
  
"Daisuke? Daisuke? You have to turn down your radio, Daisuke, I can barely hear you." Tai and Mara were grinning along with Koushirou. Phone calls to the Motomiya household were always 'interesting'.  
  
"It's me, Daisuke, Koushirou. Koushirou! Right. Koushirou Izumi." Koushirou rolled his eyes while a voice barked out of the other end of the phone. "I'm calling to remind you that we're going out today to get our supplies. You didn't forget, did you?"  
  
"No I haven't forgot! Sora won't quit calling me!" Daisuke's voice was quite audible as he spoke. More grinned filled the Izumi house.  
  
"Alright. So, when are you coming over? Okay. We'll be waiting." Koushirou hung the phone up and wiped his brow. "He said he'd be here in about 10 minutes."  
  
"Half hour?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'm betting closer to 45." Mara had to add her bet into the pot. "Koushirou?"  
  
"I'm giving him 20."  
  
They settled in to watch a bit of tv while they waited. Exactly 22 minutes later there was a 'thud' outside the door, followed by a polite knocking.  
  
"Well I'll be," Mara said, "he's way early." Koushirou hopped up and went to the door. He opened it and the three of them saw Daisuke wiping the seat of his pants.  
  
"You okay?" Koushirou asked, trying to hold in a smile.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Just had a little slip in the water over there." Koushirou looked but saw no water. He let it slide and let Daisuke in.  
  
"Hello, Tai, Mrs. Izumi," he said as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Hi, Daisuke. It's been a while. How are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, pretty good, Mrs. Izumi. You know, good."  
  
"Well, we'd better go," Tai said. "It's supposed to get ugly later on tonight." He stood up and put his shoes on, as did Koushirou. They grabbed their coats and after waving goodbye to Mara, headed out.  
  
They chatted as they made their way to the stairs and saw that it was beginning to snow as they stepped outside. "Look, it's snowing!" Daisuke said and stuck his tongue out in an attempt to catch one. With his head tilted back he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and if it weren't for an alert Koushirou, he would have walked right into a mail box.  
  
"Careful, Dai-chan." Koushirou said as he steered him around it.  
  
"Oh, I saw it, really." Daisuke was trying to play it off, with little success.  
  
"Of course you did," Tai said and they walked on down the road.  
  
The trio had almost reached the store when Daisuke stopped dead in the road. He was busy staring at the car waiting at a stop light near them. Koushirou and Tai had kept going and were a few steps ahead before they turned around and saw him standing.  
  
"Dai-chan?" Koushirou said as he stepped back. He followed Daisuke's gaze and saw a man busy rooting in his nose for treasure. (I was in traffic today and saw the guy in the car across from me doing this, so I had to stick it in.)  
  
"Does he think we can't see him?" Koushirou was starting to laugh at the man's total lack of etiquette. "Hey!" Daisuke yelled, "you're not invisible, you know! You're just nasty." The three boys watched as the man continued his nasal prospecting and then groaned aloud as he studied the fruits of his labor.  
  
"I hope he doesn't eat that," Tai said, disgusted but unable to look away.  
  
"Yeah, that would make him go from gross, to, uh, grosser."  
  
"Good one, Dai, let's go." Koushirou put a hand on his shoulder and started to lead him away.  
  
"No, I have to see what he does with it!" Daisuke exclaimed. He shrugged Koushirou's hand off and was rewarded with the sight of the hand disappearing below view and coming back up clean.  
  
"EEEE! He wiped it on the seat. How foul can he be?" Koushirou asked and Tai and Mini-Tai laughed hysterically. "He could have at least flicked it out the window or something."  
  
Koushirou only shook his head and wondered if there might have been some mix up at the hospital and that Daisuke was really Tai's brother. The light turned green and the nasty guy pulled off. They crossed the last few blocks and arrived just as the snow was starting to pick up.  
  
They stepped into Miyako's store and were unprepared for her sudden appearance in front of them. It was like she magically appeared in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Hey guys, hey Daisuke." Miyako was busy batting her eyelashes at Daisuke who was purposely looking away.  
  
"Oh, there's the soda. I'll be back in a minute." Daisuke was gone in a flash, leaving the other two boys to fend for themselves against her. Miyako watched him run off, likely undressing him with her eyes as far as Koushirou and Tai could tell.  
  
"So, um, Miyako, are you ready for the party tomorrow?" Koushirou asked her, breaking the uncomfortable silence that fell on them once Daisuke left.  
  
"Of course. I just can't wait until I see what Daisuke got me. I'm sure I will love it."  
  
The two boys looked at each other in disbelief. Did she just say what I think she said? both of their eyes flashed at each other. Surely she's not that dense, unable to see that he likes her about as much as a booster shot  
  
"Do either of you two know what he got me? I know you won't tell me, but just give me a hint," Miyako was nearly begging, pulling on their arms and giving them puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Uh, no, actually I don't think we do."  
  
"Oh come on. I know he's at least told you something about it."  
  
Koushirou thought back to a phone call he had with Daisuke a day before. He described in great detail to Koushirou all the stores he went into trying to find the perfect gift for Kari. Not for Miyako, but Kari. Koushirou barely held a grin in when he thought about Daisuke's trip through a particularly girly store and the odd looks he got when he looked through the lingerie.  
  
"They all looked at me like I was going to go try it on or something. Okay, so I did think about it, but it's not like I did it. I'm sure I'm not the first guy to ever go in there," Daisuke had told Koushirou.  
  
Koushirou had to muffle his mouth to keep from laughing at Daisuke then and now as well. "All I know, Miyako, is that he went shopping. It might have been for anyone." That was all he needed to say. Miyako went quiet, certain that it was for her. She had the big dreamy eyes that she seemed to have whenever Daisuke was around these days.  
  
"Okay," Tai said, sort of creeped out by the expression on Miyako's face. "we're going to do our shopping now." He grabbed Koushirou's arm and pulled him away. "She scares me sometime, Kou-chan," Tai said and mock- shuddered.  
  
"Sometime?"  
  
"Okay. Most of the time." The two boys caught up with Daisuke and began loading down with the needed supplies, mostly chips and soda.  
  
"Hey Dai, how about you go up and ring this up for us?" Tai asked, loving the look on the other boy's face.  
  
"How about not?"  
  
"Oh come on, she might give you a discount, for a kiss."  
  
"Um, no. She's not the one I would like to kiss."  
  
"My sister gets that honor, right?" Tai asked with a grin.  
  
"Maybe." That was all Daisuke said as he slowly started the walk up to the counter, head hung low like he was walking to the gallows. Tai and Koushirou let him walk ahead.  
  
"Who knows, Tai-chan, you might have him for brother in law eventually."  
  
"I don't know about that, Koushirou. Let's just wait and see what happens tomorrow night."  
  
By the time the two of them reached the counter, Daisuke was being checked out, both figuratively and realistically, by Miyako. She was talking to him like her mouth was on fire and the words couldn't jump out fast enough. Daisuke answered with a few 'yeses' and head shakes and made his way for the door as quickly as he could. He waited for the other two, nervously tapping his feet.  
  
"Isn't Daisuke the sweetest and cutest boy on earth?" Miyako asked as she scanned their purchases in the computer and bagged them.  
  
"Oh, sure he is," Tai told him while thinking something different. He is cute, but not cuter than my Kou-chan  
  
"Oh yeah. Sweet as candy," Koushirou told her while also thinking different. Sure Dai-chan is sweet, but not as sweet as Taichi.  
  
They paid for their junk food and wished her well and made their way to the door. Daisuke opened it and let them out and after giving one last look at a madly waving Miyako, walked out behind them.  
  
"Look at the snow come down!" Koushirou said as gazed over the white landscape. "We need to make a snowman you guys!"  
  
"That's a great idea," Tai said. "You in, Daisuke?"  
  
"I don't know. I should get home before it gets too heavy."  
  
"Don't worry about that. We can go to my place and you can just stay over there if things get too bad. What do you think about that?"  
  
"That would be cool!" The three of them went off, eager to return it Koushirou's.  
  
Sorry this took so long to get up. With my new job and all, it's been hard to find time to write. Well, hope you enjoyed this. There might be one more small chapter before the party, depending on if I keep the Daikari in mind or decide to switch to Daisomeone else. You all have a bit longer to suggest a song for the two couples' first dance. I have to ideas, but maybe you can suggest a better one.  
  
Real quick--- you guys have to go read this fic. It's about the original DigiDestined and it is very good. The First of the DigiDestined by Silverdiva7. It is wonderful. Okay. I'm off to work now. Bye bye. 


	29. A Phonecall and Two Confessions

Well, this chapter is going to be much different than when I planned it. I won't give anything away now, but just keep in mind, this wasn't going to happen, but the story refused to be written any other way. Yoshiki also had a hand in this, so if you don't like it, you can partially blame him.  
  
The three boys made their way back to Koushirou's house, trading jokes and discussing a myriad of topics on the way. The snow had begun to fall heavier now, seemingly in a constant sheet. Daisuke's and Koushirou's black toboggans were quickly whitened and Tai appeared to have horrible dandruff.  
  
"Do you have any idea of how large a snow man we can make with all this snow?" Daisuke asked the others out of the blue.  
  
"I'd assume it to be a rather large one," Koushirou told him.  
  
"Large? Hah. It will be huge." Daisuke held his arms out as far as he could and grinned at the others.  
  
"Dai, were you dropped as a child?" Tai asked him. Daisuke only looked at him puzzled and Tai shook his head, laughing. They closed the remaining ground between the store and the apartment in about five minutes.  
  
"We're still making snow men, right? You two aren't gonna back out, right?" Dai asked the two boys.  
  
"No, I'm still on for it, what about you, Koushirou?" The redhead just grinned and nodded in the affirmative.  
  
"Let's go in and get some gloves first. I don't have any with me and I bet that neither of you two do either." Tai and Daisuke agreed that would be a brilliant plan. The made their way into the lobby, stomping the snow off their shoes and dusting their coats off. There was already a thick covering on the floor, so they weren't the first to arrive home in what was looking to turn into a heavy storm. Koushirou turned the key and opened the door.  
  
"No, he left about an hour ago. Oh, wait, he just stepped in the door. Hang on. Koushirou, telephone." Mara handed her son the phone while the others took their coats off.  
  
"Hello? Yeah, we went to the store to get a few things for tomorrow. . Yes, actually he is right here. . Are you okay, Yamato? . You don't sound very good. . I'll put him on. Here he is. Tai, Yamato's on the phone." Tai and Daisuke had been listening while Koushirou talked and they were both interested. Tai took the phone.  
  
Koushirou and Daisuke listened a bit to Tai talk to Yamato. Tai started to look visibly upset after about five minutes. "Why don't we go on out and start the snowmen, Daisuke? Tai will join us after while." Tai's eyes said 'thank you' to Koushirou and he nodded. Koushirou steered Daisuke to a hall closet to get a few extra gloves out.  
  
"Is Yamato alright?" Daisuke asked while they walking downstairs.  
  
"I don't know. He didn't sound very well," Koushirou told him while they were in the elevator.  
  
"I hope he's okay," Daisuke said softly as the doors opened. Koushirou tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it was transparent. Daisuke tried to fake a smile back but it was just as false.  
  
The snowman was started but quickly their work degenerated into a snowball fight. Both boys were having a good time, Daisuke having temporarily forgotten his worries about Yamato. Koushirou grinned inwardly as he saw Daisuke laughing, figuring his plan worked.  
  
Nearly an hour had passed and light was fading and still no sign of Tai. Koushirou was getting worried. The snowman was nearing completion when Tai finally stepped out of the building with three mugs of some steaming liquid.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, but Yama has had a really bad couple of weeks or so." Tai looked completely drained to Koushirou and even the usually dense Daisuke noticed it as well. "I really don't feel like making a snowman, I hope you're not upset." He handed two of the mugs to the boys and they took them. Daisuke spilled just a bit as his mittened hands almost lost control of the mug.  
  
"It's okay, Tai. We're about done anyway. Plus, we're cold." Tai looked at Koushirou's and Daisuke's red noses and smiled slightly with his mouth but not his eyes.  
  
"Is he okay, Tai?" Daisuke asked genuinely. His brown eyes were staring deep into Tai. Tai realized that he couldn't lie to Daisuke.  
  
"Honestly, no. He's nowhere near okay right now. He's hurting in a bad way. Let's go in, huh?" Tai looked like he was about to cry to his boyfriend and Daisuke.  
  
Tai didn't speak the entire way up. It seemed as if he had stepped into his own little world. Koushirou and Daisuke spent the elevator ride up studying the floor and giving each other worried looks. The doors opened and Koushirou and Daisuke moved to leave, Tai still looking off into nowhere. "Tai, we're here," Koushirou said softly. Tai snapped out of his trance and stepped out of the elevator.  
  
As they entered the Izumi residence their noses detected the smell of a wonderful meal. Mara had obviously been cooking while Tai was on the phone and the others outside. Coats were hung up and gloves tossed on the floor by shoes. Mara came from the kitchen and yawned deeply. "Dinner is ready boys. It's sitting on the counter whenever you're ready. I've had a long day and I have to get up early tomorrow, so I'm going to head off to bed."  
  
"Okay Mum, we'll see you in the morning," Koushirou said as she walked back toward her room. As he thought about it, she hadn't seemed that tired a little while ago. Maybe it's Mum-tuition or something. Maybe she knows something is wrong and wants to let us talk about it.  
  
"If you boys need anything, let me know," Mara called as she stepped into the bedroom. The door shut and Tai sat down slowly on the couch, seeming to fall into it rather than sit on it. Koushirou and Daisuke stood watching him, neither sure exactly what was bothering him so bad after his talk with Yamato.  
  
"Tai, what is wrong?" Koushirou asked quietly.  
  
"It's Yamato."  
  
"Yeah, I figured that much out already. What is so bad?"  
  
"Please Tai, tell us," Daisuke pleaded.  
  
"I'm not sure that he'd want me to tell anyone else. I'm really surprised he even called me about it."  
  
"Tai, whatever it is is obviously hurting you a lot. I can help you with whatever it is," Koushirou said as he sat down beside him.  
  
"Me too, Tai. I want to help as well," Daisuke said and sat on the other side of Tai. This was a side of Daisuke that neither boy had really seen before; a caring side. Gone was all his usual swagger and bravado, in were a pair of caring eyes.  
  
"I don't know if this is a good time to talk about it," he said to no one in particular. He glanced at Koushirou after he said it. Koushirou's eyes widened and he jumped to a conclusion.  
  
"Is it about tomorrow, Tai?"  
  
"Yes and no." Koushirou looked at Tai, as did Daisuke. Daisuke's reaction was one of utter confusion while Koushirou's was one of assumed understanding.  
  
"Should we talk about it later, then?" Koushirou asked while Daisuke tried to put together what was going on.  
  
"Will one of you please tell me what this is about? Why can't we talk about it now? Is it because I'm here?" Daisuke blurted out. He looked half hurt and half angry. "I'd surely like to know what's wrong with Yamato, but if I can't know now, I'll leave so you can tell Koushirou." Daisuke stood up and was just beginning to start toward his shoes when Tai spoke again.  
  
"No, Dai, sit down. You have a right to know this as much as anyone else. You're as good a friend to Yamato as I am, maybe better. That's half of it. The other half is something you'll find out tomorrow anyway." Daisuke turned and slowly sat back on the couch.  
  
"Thanks Tai," he said and crossed his legs Indian-style and turned to face the others.  
  
"Can I tell him the second part, Koushirou? Is that okay with you?" Tai asked his boyfriend quietly.  
  
"Well, I guess so. Like you said, he'll find out tomorrow anyway." Koushirou's face flushed just a little bit. He was ready for this, he just wasn't really ready for it tonight.  
  
"Alright. I guess I'll start with the second part first." Daisuke was looking like he didn't care what Tai started with as long as he would just stop procrastinating and get on with it. Thermodynamic physics would have been fine.  
  
"Here we go. Dai, have you ever thought of myself or Koushirou as different?"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? You're not any different than the rest of us."  
  
"Well, you're right and you're wrong, Daisuke."  
  
"Don't start the double talk again, just tell me what you're talking about."  
  
"Okay. I'll just say it then. It might be easier that way." Tai looked at Koushirou and then back at Daisuke. Daisuke looked like he might throw a gear soon. "I'm gay, Dai." Silence filled the room for a good ten seconds.  
  
"You're gay?" Dai asked, more than a bit surprised. "Well, I honestly don't know what to say. Do you, uh, have a boyfriend?" Stupid, stupid, stupid Daisuke. Of all the things I could have possibly asked him, I asked him that. Now he's likely mad or offended or something. Way to go.  
  
"Actually, yes. I do have a boyfriend," Tai said after Dai had finished his mental harangue.  
  
"Really?" Daisuke sounded as if he'd just heard the most amazing thing ever told to mortals. "Do I know him? Well, if you want to tell me that is. If you don't, I perfectly understand, because, well, some people-- -"  
  
"Hush, Dai," Tai said, cutting off the torrent of words falling from Daisuke's mouth. "Actually, you do know him. Rather well, I would say." Daisuke didn't have a clue as what to say. (A/N: for once ^_^)  
  
"Who?" he said in a small voice, eyes wide.  
  
Koushirou slid in closer to Tai and slipped an arm around his shoulder. "Me!" He chirped, smiling broadly.  
  
"No Way!!" Daisuke said, grinning even wider than Koushirou was.  
  
"Yep. It's true," Koushirou told him, wrapping Tai up like a present in his arms.  
  
"I still don't believe it," Dai said, grinning.  
  
"Well, it's no lie," Tai said.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"What Kou-chan? Two months? Three?"  
  
"I honestly don't know," Koushirou told them both.  
  
"What? You don't even know when your anniversary is? Oh man."  
  
"We'll figure it out later," Tai said. "Now, I guess it's time for the other half of the story tonight." Koushirou slid yet closer, glad to be able to do so in the open. Even around his parents it still seemed a bit odd.  
  
"What I'm about to tell you is a condensed version of what Yamato told me during our nearly hour-long phone conversation. If it doesn't make a whole lot of sense to you, sorry," Tai told them, looking saddened again.  
  
"Go on, Tai," Koushirou said, squeezing him a bit tighter.  
  
"Yeah, go on." Daisuke told him.  
  
"Well, he called tonight, as you know. He was quite upset." Tai stopped for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts for the bomb he was about to drop. "It seems," he finally continued, "that his boyfriend dumped him a few weeks ago." The two faces to Tai's side both were lost in incomprehension.  
  
"Wait a minute, you mean that Yamato, Mr. Teen Girl pin-up himself, is gay?" Koushirou said after a minute or two.  
  
"What?" was all Daisuke could get out, his face a bit flushed. "He can't be gay."  
  
"He is," was all Tai said.  
  
"How long has this been going on? I'd never had thought that," Koushirou asked, still trying to digest the information.  
  
"He was dating him for almost three years, since shortly after we got back from the digital world the first time."  
  
"That blows my mind," Koushirou exclaimed. "He kept it a secret for that long?"  
  
"He never felt comfortable bringing it to anyone else's attention. I didn't know for almost a year. He finally told me about it when the two of them were having a few problems. I wanted to tell him that I had similar feelings but I couldn't do it."  
  
"That must have been hard," Daisuke said in a solemn voice.  
  
"It was. I listened to him for hours, trying to help him through it while all the while I wanted to scream out that I knew exactly what he was going through. I felt like I was lying to him in every word I said."  
  
"Did you tell him the truth on the phone, Tai?" Koushirou said as he hugged him again, feeling the anguish Tai must have been going through.  
  
"I did. It felt like a wave of release for me. I should have asked you first, Koushirou, but I figured that you'd be okay with it."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Good. Aside from you, he's my closest friend, so I figured that it would be fine." Koushirou smiled when Tai said that, happy that he was ahead of Yamato in line. Daisuke looked like he was deep in thought, staring off into the dark screen of the television.  
  
"That must have been hard for him, Tai; having a boyfriend and still pretending to be interested in girls. All the fan girls must have made it difficult for him."  
  
"It did, Kou-chan, it did. I asked him about all of that a while back and he told me he did it because it was easier to keep up appearances that way. He said that it did hurt him quite a bit but the hurt was easier than dealing with what everyone might say." Tai took a while to say all that, trying to find the right words to articulate the feelings. The whole while, Daisuke was looking into the television. This wasn't lost on the other two for long.  
  
"Are you okay, Dai?" Koushirou asked, reaching a hand around Tai and tapping the younger boy on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" was all he replied, turning back to them.  
  
"I asked if you are alright. You've been studying the television for a while now."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking for a minute." He seemed sad when he said that, Koushirou noticed quickly.  
  
"About what, Dai?"  
  
"Ah, well." he stammered.  
  
"What is it?" Koushirou asked again. Dai was about to shut the door on the conversation, but when he saw the look of concern on Koushirou's face, he couldn't. he felt compelled to speak.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about how much what Yama did sounded like. me." Tai and Koushirou looked at him quizzically. "I'm gay too. I've been chasing after Kari for all this time so it would look like I was interested in girls. I was afraid to be labeled a 'fag' or something." Daisuke looked like he was about to cry, so hard was that to say. Soon enough, a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
Koushirou extricated himself from Tai's arms and slid across his lap, falling in the crevasse between the goggleheads. He wrapped an arm around Dai and held him while he let loose years of anguish. Tai ran his hand behind Koushirou and put it on Daisuke's shoulder, reinforcing the support. Finally he cried himself out. He looked up, smiling at the two of them.  
  
"Thanks, you guys, I needed that. Go on and finish the story, Tai. I'd like to hear the end of it."  
  
"Okay. He told me that his boyfriend had started being terrible to him recently, telling him he was worthless and things like that. He ended up dumping Yamato on their anniversary. Yamato said that after that he just fell apart. He went to school and practice, but aside from those two times, the rest was spent in his room. Once school let out last week, he'd only left the house once."  
  
"How terrible," Koushirou said with concern.  
  
"No kidding. What's his name, Tai, so I can go beat him?" Daisuke was nearly boiling now, something that caught the others off guard.  
  
"Honestly I don't know, Daisuke. He never once told me."  
  
"Easy, Daisuke, there's no need to go and beat the boy."  
  
"Oh yes, yes there is." Dai's fists were balled and a vein on his forehead was pulsing.  
  
"Why Daisuke? What's got you so pissed?" Koushirou asked. Tai had a thought and held it a moment.  
  
"Because, because I love him." Tai smiled to himself.  
  
  
  
Well, this is finally done. When I set out to write this, it was going to be a Daikari. Then it morphed to a Daiken. Back to Daikari. Then Yamasuke. It finally settled that way, with a little help from Yoshiki. I also had to add a bit of emotional abuse to get their relationship fit the song I have chosen for them. I'm usually not big on emo-angst, but Yamachan lends himself to mental anguish almost as well as TK.  
  
In the next chapter you finally get the xmas party I've been promising for almost a month. Let's see, what goes on at the party??? All I'll say is that Iori gives Tai and Kouchan a special gift. And no, it's not anything like that, you perverts, though that would be interesting, wouldn't it??? ^_^  
  
Oh, and of course the obligatory list of what you should be reading:  
  
How to Pill a Daisuke, by Joey Rose  
  
Anything by Black. He does need to write more of Perfect Hazzard, though.  
  
Anything by YaegashiYoshiki, my partner in crime. 


	30. So is Anyone Straight?

This is chapter 30 now. I can't really believe that. This story was originally going to be a three or four chapter short about how Koushirou was mad at the way he had been mistreated and used in the past years. From that, it digivolved into this Mega level behemoth. Originally it was a song fic to Adema's 'The Way You Like It' but it became a love story type thing. Go figure. Well, here we go with the Christmas party. Good times.  
  
"You love Yamato?" Koushirou asked, a bit dumbstruck.  
  
"Yes. I've fallen for him hard, Koushirou. I don't really know when it happened, but it did. I fell like I never thought I would." Daisuke looked Koushirou in the eyes and blushed deeply. "He's been in my head for what seems like forever now."  
  
"You know, tomorrow might be a good time to tell him, Dai," Koushirou said and mussed his hair up as well as he could.  
  
"I.I don't know if I can."  
  
"Come on, Daisuke, you just told us, so why not Yamato?" Tai asked, still grinning a little.  
  
"Well, it's a bit different, you know? You two aren't the ones I have the huge crush on. Yamato is. See the problem?"  
  
"I do. Maybe we could be of assistance?" Koushirou asked.  
  
"How exactly do you plan on doing that?"  
  
"I'm sure we can think of something, right Tai?" Koushirou asked his koi, who nodded in reply.  
  
"I don't know." Dai stammered.  
  
"We'll make it work, the three of us." The three of them talked quietly for another hour or so before retiring for bed. Three sleeping bags were unrolled on the floor and they went to sleep, Koushirou already having a plan in mind.  
  
Dai awoke to the sound of Tai's snoring. He sat up and saw Koushirou squinting his eyes and attempting to drown out the chainsaw-like sound. I wonder how many times he's woken up to that? Dai blushed just a little at the thought and got up to use the bathroom. On his way back, he had another thought that made him blush even more. I wonder if Yama-chan snores that way as well? He made his way back to his sleeping bag, determined to try to get a little more sleep since the sun hadn't yet peaked in the window. Koushirou looked over at him as he was crawling back in.  
  
"I hope Tai didn't wake you, Dai-chan."  
  
"Oh no, I always get up this early when I'm not in school," Dai told him a bit sarcastically. Koushirou grinned at him.  
  
"I don't think I'll need an alarm clock ever again," Koushirou told him, grinning.  
  
"I can't ever see why.." Dai told him as he pulled the covers back over his face and turned away. Soon, Dai's snores were giving Tai's competition. Koushirou saw his chances of sleeping any longer as slim as the Chicago Bears winning a football game [[A/N: ^_^ I hate the Bears.]] He rose and rolled his bag up and took it into his room and tossed it in the closet. He made himself a bit of breakfast, deciding against making any for the other boys since who knew when they'd get up. He at his Cocoa Crispies at the table and was almost finished when his mum came in, popping two pieces of bread in the toaster.  
  
"You boys get everything worked out last night, Kou-chan?" Mara asked while she waited.  
  
"I think so. Now we just have to wait and see what happens tonight."  
  
"Good. I won't pry into it, but good luck with whatever is going to happen tonight."  
  
"I think everything will work out fine," Koushirou told her. I hope  
  
"Alright, I've got to finish getting ready now," Mara told him as she swiped the toast from the machine the second it popped out.  
  
Koushirou finished his cereal and washed the dish. A few minutes later, he grabbed a quick shower and was in his room. Now, where is that CD at? Koushirou started going through his stacks of discs. Finally he found what he was looking for and pulled it from the stacks. Perfect. Song one. He put that CD to the side and began searching for two others that would be played at the party tonight. He put the three discs in the carousel and programmed the songs to play. He had listened through most of the first song when Daisuke came into the room, almost immediately followed by him mum. Koushirou paused the CD player while his mum was in the room.  
  
"Good morning again, Daisuke, Mum." he said and sat on his bed and was joined by Daisuke.  
  
"I'm leaving for a few hours, Koushirou. If I don't see you before you head out, have fun tonight and don't do anything too silly."  
  
"We won't, Mum. Honest." Mara smiled at the two boys and left in a whirl of red hair.  
  
"What were you listening to, Koushirou?"  
  
"A few songs that we'll play tonight. This one," Koushirou said as he flipped the CD player back on, "is what Tai and I will dance to tonight." a minute passed and the next song popped on. "This is the song that TK and Iori want to dance to." They listened and Daisuke agreed that it was a perfect song. "And this song," Koushirou said as it started, "is what I think you and Yamato should dance to."  
  
The song played and when it was over, Daisuke had a bit of wetness in his eyes.  
  
"That's perfect, Kou-chan, perfect. Now, the only question is will he go for it?"  
  
"Like we said last night, I think there's a good chance that he has some sort of feelings for you."  
  
"Yeah, but do---"  
  
"Hang on, let me finish. I know you're not sure about all this, but who was the one person that he has talked to aside from Tai after the breakup?"  
  
"Me," Daisuke said, looking at his feet.  
  
"Right. You."  
  
"That might not mean anything, you know," Dai told him.  
  
"No, I don't know for certain, but I just *know*, if you can believe me."  
  
"I hope you're right.."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Over at TK's, the Previous Night~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
TK and Iori settled on the couch and snuggled up against each other. TK pushed the play button on the remote and the Pulp Fiction DVD started. Iori was busy trying to make sense of the early part of the movie, still laughing at the crazy conversation between Vincent and Jules as the pair of gangster hitmen made their way up to the scheduled hit.[[A/N: if you've never seen Pulp Fiction, you must must must go rent it now. It is so worth seeing. A bit bloody, but overall funny as hell]]  
  
"I just shot Marvin in the face!" John Travolta exclaimed, causing Iori and TK to erupt in laughter as red engulfed the car the gangsters were driving in.  
  
"You did what?" Jules replied, completely serious and seemingly oblivious to the red mess now covering the inside of the car.  
  
"It was an accident. You must have hit a bump or something. The gun just went off!" At this point, both boys were in stitches, barely able to catch their breath due to laughing. After TK skipped ahead through several boring scenes, most involving Bruce Willis, they finished the movie.  
  
"TK? Why was that movie produced out of order?" Iori asked his koi after the DVD was replaced in its box.  
  
"I wish I had an answer for that, Iori. I honestly don't know. I guess to add to the flavor."  
  
The two boys spent the rest of the evening watching horrible black and white movies on television, cuddling closer than should be allowed by law. They finally turned off the idiot box and set music on softly, falling asleep in each other's arms to Shania Twain's soft voice while she sang 'It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing'.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Party Time ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dai is sitting nervously on the couch across from TK and Iori. He's been fidgeting almost since they'd arrived an hour ago and didn't show any signs of stopping soon. Oh man, I don't know if I can do this. I know that Koushirou and Tai think I can, but I don't know. It's not like this is easy for me or anything. I almost hope that for whatever reason Yamato doesn't come. I really want him to, but I don't know if I can go through with it. Daisuke glanced over at Koushirou and Tai and they gave him looks of reassurance.  
  
The doorbell rang almost immediately after and it looked like all the color had simultaneously left Dai's face. His eyes were as big as pie plates as he looked back at them.  
  
"Go on, get the door, Daisuke," Koushirou mouthed to him and motioned to the door.  
  
"Right. I'll get the door," he said a bit louder than he meant to, causing the other destined children to look over at him. Sora and Mimi were over chatting at the drink counter with Ken and Kari and all four of them gave him looks that read "if it were anyone else aside from Daisuke who just said that, something might be wrong." They turned back to their little conversation and Dai continued to the door. He paused to collect himself before he opened it. Oh please, be the pizza guy, be the pizza guy..  
  
Once Dai remembered he had to pull instead of push, the door swung open, revealing Yamato standing there with a bag of goodies for the party. Dai looked at Yamato for a good ten seconds, unmoving and not speaking, simply staring.  
  
"Hello, Daisuke, may I come in?" Yamato asked finally, grinning just a bit.  
  
"Oh..Uh, yeah, sure. Why don't you come on in," Daisuke finally sputtered out. "May I take you coat?" he asked Yamato after he got a quick glimpse of support from Tai.  
  
"I guess so." Yamato let Dai help him take it off and set it on the hook not two feet from the doorway.  
  
Koushirou and Tai are sitting on a couch, not more than ten feet from where Yamato and Daisuke sit down. "Tai, why do you keep grinning like that?" Koushirou asked quietly.  
  
"What? Am I that obvious?"  
  
"Yes. Every time one of them moves a muscle, you grin. You look like someone who knows a secret."  
  
"Well, Kou-chan, let's just say that this might be a very spectacular night for the both of them."  
  
"Huh? Spectacular how? You haven't told me everything have you, Tai- kun?"  
  
"Not really. All I will say right now is that my whole conversation with Yamato last night wasn't sad. Just a good part of it."  
  
"So, I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that Daisuke's name popped up in the conversation somewhere, didn't it?"  
  
"You're very perceptive, Kou-chan."  
  
"So, I'm betting that you mentioned the crush, huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Wait a second," Koushirou said after a few seconds silence, "how could you have mentioned that to him already if you didn't know it until after the phone conversation?"  
  
"Who says I didn't know already?" Tai said, not quite showing his cards yet.  
  
"He only told us late last night, this morning almost."  
  
"You're not the only perceptive one sitting on this couch, Kou-chan." Tai grinned goofily at his koi.  
  
"So you knew already? How?"  
  
"Think about it. He's spent more time around Yamato than anyone else, even Yamato's own brother. Whenever he's around Yama-chan, Dai's eyes get all big like I feel mine do when I'm with you. He all but has a brightly shining neon sign that says 'I love Yamato Ishida' hanging just above his goggles."  
  
"So how long have you known?"  
  
"I've only known 'officially' for less than a day, but I've had a really strong hunch for about two years now. Just look at the two of them, sitting over there side by side. See how Daisuke is seeming to almost glow? And Yamato is smiling, albeit a small smile, he's smiling."  
  
"He does seem to be glowing, doesn't he?"  
  
"Like neon." They settled in to watch the two.  
  
"So, Yamato, what's been going on?" Oh, nice way to start things off, Dai. Make him think about 'him'. Great job.  
  
"Well, not great recently, Daisuke. I've hit a rough patch in life."  
  
"That's too bad, Yamato. Anyway I can help?"  
  
"Not unless, well, never mind. No, not really."  
  
"Please, Yama, let me know. I'll do whatever I can. Tell me his name and I'll break all 206 bones in his body, Yamato. Just give the word.  
  
"You really want to hear this? You're sure?"  
  
"Yes, I really do. I don't like seeing you hurt this way."  
  
"Alright, let's get a beverage and go outside."  
  
Dai's heart leapt into his throat. "Okay, what do you want? I'll get it."  
  
"A coke is fine." Daisuke jumped off the couch and quickly returned with two cups, one of which he handed to Yamato. Yamato stood and they gathered their coats, crossing the living room and stepping outside onto the patio.  
  
"Last chance, Dai. This is going to be kind of odd," Yamato said as he leaned up against the railing. In answer, all Dai did was lean up beside him on the railing.  
  
"All right, here we go then. I was dating someone for quite a long time and we recently broke up. It was incredibly hard for me. I never thought it would happen, I thought we'd be together forever. Well, it seems I was dead wrong. Like I said, we broke up. I then spent most of the month either in my room or at school. Once school let out I never left my room. I almost didn't even come tonight, but Tai convinced me that it might be good for me." Dai watched as Yamato looked out off the patio at the snow covered trees five stories below. Yamato's eyes slowly filled with water and he brushed back a tear, obviously reliving the not too distant past.  
  
"What was his name, Yamato?" Daisuke asked, his speech slow and obviously anger-inflected. His own eyes widened when he realized what he had said. Oh Shit!!! I didn't mean to say that!  
  
Yamato turned to him and looked at him closely. It seemed that someone had left the faucets on somewhere behind Yamato's eyes because they were now overflowing. "How? How do you know?"  
  
Daisuke was mortified. "Um, I, uh..well I badgered Tai last night until he told me what your problem was. I wouldn't take no for an answer, I guess. I'm sorry if I know something that you didn't want me to know, Yama-kun. If you told me to forget it and I could, I would do it for you in a second." That's not all I'd do for you, Yama-kun.  
  
"I'm not really mad at you at all, Daisuke, just a bit surprised. I didn't think that Tai would tell you that."  
  
"You're not mad at him now, are you? I don't think you should be because like I said, it's my fault. I really wanted to know." He looked at Yamato for a few seconds as silence took over. "What if I told you a secret of my own? That way we could be even, in a way?" That's pretty sneaky, Dai, good job.  
  
"That's really not necessary, Dai-chan, really."  
  
"No, it is. It's not fair I know something about you and you don't know something about me."  
  
"Sure I do, I know lots about you, Dai," Yamato told him, thinking back over all the times they'd spent together. "Your favorite pizza is a stuffed crust sausage with pineapple. [[A/N: YUUMMMYY!]] You wear a size eight shoe. You love watching old episodes of MASH. Your favorite music group is Pearl Jam. See, I do think I know a bit about you."  
  
"You know a few superficial things, Yama-chan. I'll tell you something deeper. Ready?"  
  
"Daisuke, you don't have to do this, honestly."  
  
"Who do I like, Yama?"  
  
"Um, Kari, right?" Yamato said after a second's hesitation.  
  
"No!" Daisuke almost yelled. He looked at Yama's surprise and smiled a bit. "See, you don't know everything, do you?"  
  
"Obviously not it seems. Who is it then? Miyako? Sora?"  
  
"No, not even close."  
  
"Who then?" Dai's previously mirthful face fell.  
  
"You," he said as softly as a mouse and looked up at Yamato to judge his reaction.  
  
Back inside, the four boys were sitting on the couch. TK and Iori had sat down almost as soon as the other two boys went outside.  
  
"What are you two watching?" Iori asked, following their gaze to the patio. "Why are you two staring at Dai-kun and Yama-kun?"  
  
"Waiting for lightning to strike," Tai said and was quiet again. TK and Iori exchanged looks of confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about?" TK asked and was answered by a waving hand, telling him to shut up and pay attention. TK was about to protest when he gave up and looked out at the two boys instead. What he saw gave him a warm fuzzy feeling usually only given by Iori's snuggling.  
  
Back on the patio, Daisuke was looking intently into Yamato's face, almost expecting the axe to fall.  
  
"You like me?" Was all Yamato could say.  
  
"Yes, but that really isn't 100% true."  
  
"Explain, please?" Yama asked him, his face roiling with many emotions.  
  
"I really love you, not like you, Yama-kun," Daisuke told him, looking as if he was ready to cry for a change. He leaned his head on his hands on the railing and looked down instead of into Yama's face, trying to avoid the seemingly obvious fate.  
  
Instead of speaking, which he found impossible to do anyway, Yamato leaned over and wrapped his arms around Daisuke and hugged him, much to the joy of both Daisuke and the crowd inside.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Inside ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So, should I read into this and decide that those two are together now as well?" TK said to the other boys.  
  
"I think so," Tai said, putting a hand on Koushirou's knee.  
  
"Is this an out-of-the-blue thing or is there more story that I don't know?" Iori asked.  
  
"There's more to it that we'll fill you in on later," Koushirou said, looking at Tai, "and that you'll tell me as well." Tai grinned.  
  
"Why do you think that all six of us have turned out this way?" Iori asked after a minute, breaking the silence.  
  
"I don't know, Iori. Maybe the digital world has had some odd effect on us."  
  
"Well, then what do you think about Ken and Jyou?" Iori asked Koushirou.  
  
"I don't know. Or, this just occurred to me..What if we were chosen to become DigiDestined because we were already predisposed to be gay?"  
  
"Well, again, that leads to the question of Ken, Jyou, and the girls for that matter."  
  
"How about we leave all that to the side for right now you guys, and enjoy today, and the show outside?" TK said.  
  
"I think that is a prodigious idea," Tai said, stealing his boyfriend's word and drawing a grin and a tickling hand from the redhead.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Back Outside ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So, I take it you aren't upset with me after all, huh, Yama-kun?"  
  
"Not in the least, Daisuke. Not in the least."  
  
"Good. I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way about me. I was sort of hoping that you almost wouldn't show up because I didn't know if I could go through with this or not.." Daisuke continued to rattle on for a full minute about his feelings of fear before Yamato put a hand to Dai's lips to quiet him.  
  
"I'm glad I came and I'm glad you told me." Dai was about to speak but was pre-empted by a knocking on the glass door. The two of them turned in a hurry and saw Taichi holding a stack of pizza boxes and doing some sort of odd little dance with Koushirou laughing behind him. They left their moment behind and walked inside, grinning, partially at Tai's dance and partially in happiness.  
  
"Food's here boys. We get to pick first so we are guaranteed at least one piece," Sora said in reference to the boys' gluttonous ways. Mimi, Kari, and Miyako nodded in agreement.  
  
"Fine. Just don't take all day looking for the perfect piece or anything," TK told them as they got out the plates. Tai wasn't in the mood to wait so he opened a box up early and promptly got his hand swatted by Sora.  
  
"Ladies first, Taichi," she said, grinning, and took the largest piece. Tai grimaced at her and crossed his arms.  
  
  
  
Okay, so I lied. There will be one more part to the Christmas party. I've waited too long to get this part of it up. I've been extremely busy with finals upcoming and working all the damn time. After I write it, I'm going to shelf ARW for a little while so I can get all the other ideas out of my head (also because I need to think of how to continue this beast. If you have any ideas, drop me an email or a review, either one works fine. I'm considering having Daisuke find out who Yama's ex-boyfriend is, but I'm not sure about that yet.) In chapter 31, stand by for the big moment, a lot of mushy stuff, accompanied by major fluff. 


	31. A Dance and the End

Well, Taichi finally got to dig into the pizza after all the ladies had chosen what he considered to be the best pieces, mainly those with the most gooey stuff falling off the edges. He took several smaller pieces to make up for it, as well as swiping a bit of Sora's toppings when she wasn't looking. He sat down, contented, next to Koushirou in the middle of the group of ravenous kids.  
  
"So, Tai, when do you want to make our announcement?" Koushirou asked him quietly between bites.  
  
"Uh, I really don't know," Tai answered with his mouth full. The truth was that he'd been trying for about an hour to figure out how to broach the subject. A totally objective way to speak Tai's problem is that he had cold feet.  
  
Koushirou, being as perceptive as he was had figured that out a little while ago. Tai's eyes looked like he was a deer stuck in headlights. Brave Tai has finally found his match, he thought to himself and grinned at his boyfriend who he decided was dead sexy when a bit scared. Koushirou glanced over at the other two couples and noticed the same look in Takeru's and Yamato's eyes.  
  
Koushirou made up his mind. It seemed that he and Iori and Daisuke might have to end up doing the honors. "Daisuke, Iori, could I have a minute or two with you in the kitchen, please?" the redhead asked as he got up and started walking in that direction.  
  
Koushirou leaned on the counter as the other boys entered the kitchen. "What's up, Koushirou?" Daisuke asked as he leaned beside him. Iori also had a questioning look in his eyes.  
  
"Well, I think that if I wait for Tai to make the announcement like we were planning on doing, we'd be sitting here all night."  
  
"I've come to the same conclusion, Koushirou," Iori said with his arms crossed. Daisuke nodded his head.  
  
"Well then, should we take matters into our own hands? I won't do it unless you two are in."  
  
"I'm in," Iori said and Daisuke quickly followed suit.  
  
"Alright, here's the plan then," Koushirou said as the others leaned closer.  
  
Back out in the living room, Sora had decided that it was time to get the party started. She turned the stereo on and music filled the room. The three boys returned from their kitchen rendezvous to find Tai and Sora in the middle of singing some unidentifiable song together karaoke style. The boys were a bit more than a little shocked when they heard what was supposed to be melody.  
  
"What are they doing?" Daisuke asked Ken.  
  
"I think they're trying to use sonic energy to get bugs out of the house. I'm really not sure." Ken's remark caused the others to break up and pretty much ruin Tai and Sora's song. ~ ~ ~  
  
"Kari, could I talk to you for just a moment?" Iori asked the girl and she nodded and followed him back into the kitchen. Nearly silent whispers passed between them as Kari nodded and received a small package from Iori as they left the kitchen and returned to the room. Kari held the small object in her hands and set it on the table, the lens facing the direction of the stereo.  
  
Koushirou looked to his left and got a nod from Iori, and then to his right and received a nod from Daisuke. "Here we go," he said and rose to his feet and walked to his backpack. Koushirou pulled out a disc and made his way over to the stereo. "If I could have your attention," he said as he stopped whatever song happened to be playing and popped the disc out and replaced it with his own. "Iori, Daisuke, and myself would like to dedicate this next song to a few special people. So, if we could have this dance?" He reached behind him and gently touched the play button. Kari reached over and pushed a button of her own. A few guitar chords came out of the speakers as the three red-faced boys rose to their feet and made their way to their counterparts.  
  
Each took the hand of their boyfriend and allowed themselves to be pulled in close. **"She's my kind of rain, Like love in a drunken sky, She's confetti falling down all night,"** a voice sang out sweetly. Arms intertwined and the boys drew tight as they could, slowly dancing around to the amazed looks given to them by most of the Digi-Destined.  
  
~ ~ ~ Kari ~ ~ ~  
  
I'm glad this is finally out in the open. I just hope that the others take it as well as I think they will. They sure do make cute couples though. Especially Takeru and Iori. That is almost too cute to be legal. I am a bit surprised about Yamato though. I'd never expected that from the rock star  
  
**"She sits quietly there, Black water in a jar, Says baby, why're you trembling like you are?"**  
  
~ ~ ~ Sora ~ ~ ~  
  
Well, this is quite surprising. I've known about Koushirou for a while now, and had an inkling about him and Taichi, but I'd not have guessed the other four. I guess I can go on and take Yamato off my possible date list now.  
  
**"So I wait, And I try, I confess like a child"**  
  
~ ~ ~ Ken ~ ~ ~  
  
What the hell? Are they. . . Dancing? When did this happen? You know, I can maybe see Koushirou and Takeru being gay, but I'd never have suspected Tai and Yamato. I guess strange things happen when you spend too much time in the digital world. Oh well. They do all look cute together. Oh my! I think that Miyako is about to blow her top  
  
**"She's my kind of rain, Like love in a drunken sky, She's confetti falling down all night,"**  
  
~ ~ ~ Miyako ~ ~ ~  
  
Aahh!! What is my Daisuke doing dancing with someone else? Especially someone else who happens to not only be not me, but a boy? Oh man, I don't know if I can watch anymore of this. Wait, I have to. I can imagine myself as Yamato and. . .   
  
The song played on and the others watched as the six boys seemed to fall away from their world and into their own. They slowly moved across the floor and noticed nothing except for their partner for the duration of the song. When it finally ended they broke their tight embraces and faced the audience. They were met with the sound of clapping.  
  
Koushirou's face turned a red that matched his hair. Tai and Takeru had the dopiest grins on their faces. Daisuke wrapped his arms around Yamato and Iori only grinned.  
  
"I take it that you all are officially going out, huh?" Sora asked, not being able to help but laugh at the assembly of boys in front of her. "So how long has it been?" She added after she got a bunch of nods in reply.  
  
"Tai and I have been going out for about two months now," Koushirou told her.  
  
"About the same for Iori and me," Takeru added.  
  
"And Dai and I have been going out for," Yamato checked his watch, "about half an hour now."  
  
Miyako fell backwards out of her chair, muttering something about having missed her chance by less than an hour.  
  
"Could you all have found a more surprising way to tell us all you guys?" Ken asked, grinning at both Miyako and the whole situation.  
  
"We tried to think of a nice, subtle way to do it, but nothing really looked as if it would work. So, we decided to do it this way," Koushirou told him.  
  
"And I am willing to risk a bet that this is why you moved out of your house, right, Tai?" Ken asked the still grinning boy.  
  
"It is. The four of us," he said, gesturing to himself, Koushirou, Iori, and Takeru, "set up what we called 'truth day'. We all told our family and mine was the only one who really objected to it."  
  
"Objected is hardly the word for it, Tai," Kari said. "I wish you could have seen Mum's face when Mrs. Izumi came over to collect your things; it was priceless. It looked like she became part fish. She stood there with her mouth opening and closing the entire time she was there."  
  
The group continued their conversation for another hour or so until the topics changed to other things. Night had fallen and it was about time for the kids to start heading out. Before they left, Kari had one final thing she wanted to do. She pulled her camera out of her coat pocket and motioned over to the mistletoe hanging from the fireplace.  
  
"Boys, how about a little kiss for the camera?"  
  
Eyes lit up to match the tree. A quick gathering around the fireplace occurred and Kari took her position. Kari snapped the momento and smiled. The small screen showed all six of them in the best possible light. She vowed to get copies to them as soon as possible.  
  
~ ~ ~ El Fin ~ ~ ~  
  
Alright, I know that this isn't as wowing as you were hoping for, but I'm not overly impressed either. Sorry. I still think it's cute, but it just wasn't working for me. Oh well.  
  
I'd like to thank all of you that have been here since the beginning way back when. I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have. This will now go into the 'completed' file, but don't worry, I'm sure I'll dust it back off in the future. I just have a bunch of other things I want to write at the moment. In case you care, here they are, in no particular order.  
  
1)Immersion (working title)--Takuya is destroyed in a battle. Tomoki refuses to give up on him, abandoning the others when they refuse to help him, and setting out on his own.  
  
2)Landslide--I want to have this finished by Xmas at the latest  
  
3)From the Simplest of Beginnings--a gift for Yoshiki (or Mr.Hida, depending on the time ^_^) that seems to be growing beyond my original expectations.  
  
4) & 5) a few one shots. One is KouKeru and the other is WilKeru.  
  
6) a songfic to Martina McBride's 'Concrete Angel'. that will be sad.  
  
Oh, and in case you care, they danced to Tim McGraw's 'She's My Kind of Rain'. I heard that song a few days before I started trying to write this and it fit better than the other three songs I had picked out.  
  
Thanks again,  
  
energy 


End file.
